Assassins Creed: 2017
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: OC apps closed. rated t for cussing, death, and violence. If you have questions or theories, put them in the comments and i'll answer them in the next chapt. comments wanted, fan art appreciated. discontinued, redoing it in "The New Creed."
1. Chapter 1

Assassins' Creed: 2015

Ch.1

 **This is a miscellaneous story containing me and some friends in a cross world between AC and this world. Some ideas taken from the AC game series.**

 **Enjoy**

The boy and the girl walked down the busy downtown street. It was a chilly afternoon in mid-November. The two walked close together. There was the occasional wolf whistle from a teen boys on the street, trying to "hook up" with the girl, but they were either put down by the girl herself or the boy. The two talked, but also kept their eyes and ears open. Anyone could be an enemy. Anything could be a device or a weapon. And no, it wasn't paranoia, it was what they were taught. As time had changed, so had the creed. They had no more use of grown men who were just being taught. They needed assassins who had been trained from early childhood. As the Templar order inducted more and more teens, so did the creed.

The two were an intimidating sight. The boy was 15. He had blond hair, stood at 5'6", and weighed 150 lbs. he was a very fit individual, and had a very strong southern accent. He wore an AC syndicate hoodie, a red sleeveless shirt, black sports pants, dark colored Nike tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves. he also occasionally wore a red and black gas mask. A gold and silver fire cross necklace was around his neck. He had a devil tattoo on his shoulder. The most noticeable, and startling, thing about him were his eyes. They were Electric red. The eyes were somehow able to hold a combination of humor, cruelty, kindness, intelligence, mischief, coldness, and cautiousness. He was a cold, calculating individual, and he loved getting his hands dirty. He was a born fighter. His weapons of choice were his dual wielded one handed swords that were a cross between a roman short sword and a Japanese sacrificial sword that they used in WWII. His superiors had given him the code name "War," and he led the elite assassin group known as the seven horsemen of apocalypse. His real name was Chris Blake,

The girl next to him was also 15. She was 5'5" and weighed a slim 115 lbs. she was also a very fit individual, and she had a southern accent, though not as strong, or noticeable, as her partners. Her eyes were as gray as a wolf's fur, and she had a scar the size of a staple on her bottom lip. She had caramel-blond hair. She also wore an AC syndicate hoodie, but with grey sports pants, white Nikes, silver gloves, and a white tank top. Her eyes were less cold than her partner's, but she was still a cautious individual. Her weapon of choice was a bowie knife. Her superiors had given her the code name "scarlet." Her real name was Diana Scarlet. She went by her last name.

"How many desperate boys was that?" Scarlet asked as she left a stunned boy lying on the sidewalk with a bloody nose and black eye.

Chris tallied up the number in his head. "I'd say about…30 or so just from today."

"Why do they all try to hook up with me?" Scarlet complained.

"Can't say I blame 'em. There's this thing about you that attracts a lot of people. But, you never have any fun with it."

"Because it's funnier to just straight out say no to boys' faces. You enjoy toying with girls' emotions before you break it to them that you aren't interested." Scarlet said as she shrugged.

Chris smirked. She was cute when she was like this. Then again, she was always cute. It was a very helpful tool to use. Especially when fighting. It was the element of surprise. Scarlet was an intelligent girl. That stereotype about dumb, giggly blonds didn't apply to her, and it _definitely_ not to him.

"Why are grinning like that?" Scarlet asked as she took his hand in hers.

"You're cute when you're straightforward."

"Oh, so I'm not cute the rest of the time?" Scarlet asked with a pouty face.

 **Side note: I couldn't think of a different name for it. Don't judge me.**

"Wha- ? No! No, I'm not saying-"

Scarlet laughed. "Relax, I'm just playing with you."

Chris rubbed his head and sighed. "Why do girls do that?"

Scarlet smiled. "The reactions are funny."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We still meeting up with the gang?"

"Yeah. They said meet them at the restaurant. We'd better get over there soon."

"Oh, relax, Scarlet. If we're late, they'll understand. They're part of the order too. The worse that could happen is the pizza will get cold."

Scarlet shook her head. "You don't worry enough about these sort of things."

"No, _you_ just worry too much about them."

Suddenly, a bright glint caught his eye. A small hand movement- a twitch, really- had shown him two things: a Swiss army knife, and a signal to a small group of people slowly surrounding them. Chris nudged Scarlet. She glanced around and nodded. They turned and began walking into a dark alley. Chris turned to Scarlet.

"Let me take care of this one. You've been having fun all day. It's my turn."

"You sure?" Scarlet asked with an eyebrow raised.

Chris smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yep. It's been a while since I got my hands dirty. t

Scarlet smirked. "Where's the best seat?"

"I'd say…there." He pointed up to a fire escape.

She smirked with a bright laugh in her eyes. She kissed his check, ran to the wall, jumped, turned, pushed herself of the wall with on foot, grabbed onto the railing, and pulled herself up. That was another useful skill they'd been taught: parkour. Chris checked the gauntlets on his forearms. Line launcher: check. Brass knuckles: check. And, most importantly, hidden blades: check. He turned to the sound of footsteps as the group started to advance slowly. He smirked, popped his neck, and. Let the games begin.

 **And that's the first chapter. Now here's this; do you want to be an assassin? If so, follow the mandate bellow. PM me the OC or comment it. It has to be serious.**

 **Name:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Personality:**

 **Physical attributes:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Attire:**

 **Main weapon:**

 **Long range weapon:**

 **Misc. weapon (throwing knives, smoke pellets, etc.):**

 **Hidden blade type:**

 **Why he/she became an assassin:**

 **Code-name** **:**

 **And that's all. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Assassins Creed: 2015

Introducing the elite.

Scarlet sat on the fire escape. Chris was right: This was the best view. She watched as Chris lit a cigar and leaned on the wall. The group approached.

"Hey, you." Chris looked up as the one in front addressed him.

"Can I do somethin for ya?" Chris put on a mask of confusion. Scarlet frowned. What was Chris up to?

"Don't try to fool us. We know who you are, and you know why we're here." The 17 year old said. He pulled out a bowie knife. The other people with him pulled out clubs, bats, knives, and chains.

Chris looked at the main guy. "I see. And you're supposed to kill me?"

"That's right." The teen got into a fighting stance.

"And I'm about to get the bullshit story that I'm outnumbered, aren't I?" Chris had a smirk on his face.

"That's ri-wait a minute. Bullshit story?" The group exchanged confused glances.

Chris chuckled. "You see, guys," Chris pulled out his scythe-sword, "I came prepared."

He snapped his fingers, and five other figures suddenly came out of different places. One came out from the trash can. Another one came out a side door of a building. Another one jumped over a fence. Another one jumped off the fire escape opposite to Scarlet. And finally, the last one climbed out of the sewer. Why only six if there were seven? Death was the head of the creed.

The one in from the side door was 5'8", and weighed 235 lbs. He had black hair, grey eyes, and slightly pale skin. He had on a grey hoodie, a black bandanna covering his nose and mouth, Black Jeans, Black Tennis Shoes, and a Small Dark Grey Backpack. On his arm was a retractable one handed sword. On his hands were Taser gloves. On his belt were smoke grenades. His superiors had given him the codename" Plague." His real name was Marc Piadade.

The one who jumped over the fence had green eyes and black hair. His skin was a tan white. He was 5'4" and weighed 272. He had 2 plasma daggers attached to his belt, and a barbed wire whip attached to a hook on the back end of the belt. His neck and body were adorned with throwing knives. His hidden blade was like the one from AC4. He had on a yellow and black hoodie, yellow and black sports pants, yellow and black air Jordan's, and black fingerless gloves. His superiors had given him the codename" Fury." His real name was Thomas. No one knew his last name.

The one who had been on the opposite fire escape was 5'7" and weighed 215 lbs. He was African American. He had fire yellow eyes, and black hair. He wore a green and black AC syndicate hoodie, plasma green sports pants with black designs, a white undershirt, and pure black under-armor shoes. He had gloves on with here claws coming out of each. He had an Uzi strapped to his back. His superiors had given him the codename "Strife." His real name was Robert Gaston, Jr.

The one who had come out of the sewer was 5'3". He had brown hair, tannish-white skin, and silver eyes. He had on an orange and black hoodie with black sports pants, orange Nike's, and orange/black goggles. He had a crowbar in his fist and an orange katana strapped to his back. His superiors had given him the codename "Conquest." His real name was Blake white.

The one from the sewer was 5'11", and weighed 175 lbs. He had on everything Purple and black. He had brown hair and pure white eyes. He had on brass knuckles with spikes on the end of them and a flame thrower attached to his back. His superiors had given him the codename "Famine." His real name was Barret Hart.

"You see, guys, your messing with elite assassins. And when people do that, you know what usually happens?" Chris suddenly had a cold, unfelling, unmerciful look on his face.

The head attacker frowned. "What?"

Chris chuckled evilly. "You die. Let the games begin."

With that, the six assassins launched themselves at the 30-odd group. Scarlet gazed in awe. 6 of them in the same place. She had never seen them all fighting together. Sure, she'd seen them all hang out in public, but she'd only seen 3 or so of them fight together.

"Amazing sight, isn't it?" Looked to her left and nearly forgot how to breathe. Standing right next to her was the main man. The leader of the horsemen of apocalypse, and one of the most trusted and respected members of the council. He was 6'11" and weighed 280 lbs. He was a middle aged. He had gray hair and twinkling blue eyes. He wore a pure black and white Assassins Creed attire. A bow and quiver full of arrows were strapped to his back. On his left side, his hand was resting on an old English broadsword. His real name was Patrick Blake. He was the father of Chris. His superiors had given him the code name "Death."

Scarlet stammered. "Sir! I can explain, I-"

The elite council member held up his right hand. "No need to explain, Scarlet. I know why the two of you were out here. But, you might want to call your friends and tell them you're gonna be a bit later than usual."

'Y-yes sir." Scarlet pulled out her phone and called Javi. When she looked back at the council member, he was gone. How do they do that?

"Scarlet?" Scarlet was pulled back into reality when she heard her name.

"Yeah, uh, Javi? We might end up being a tad behind schedule."

"What was it this time?" Scarlet heard Javi's tone change. "Were you and Chris-"

"No!" Scarlet blushed furiously as Javi laughed brightly. "Chris just got into another fight.

"Is that surprising?"

"That part isn't, but he has the other five with him."

Javi whistled. "Seriously? That's rare."

"I know, right?"

"How's it going?"

"For who?"

"The attackers. Duh."

"Oh. Well…"

Scarlet looked at the ground. Chris had the head guy in a head lock. He twisted, and _snap!_ The head guy feel limp.

"…Chris just snapped the last guys' neck, so…"

"Got it. How long until you get here?"

"Give us ten minutes."

"Okay. See ya then! Oh, and, Scarlet?"

"Yeah?"

"No detours with Chris, please." Javi hung up before Scarlet could make a comeback. She sighed ad turned off her phone. _Seriously._

Chris waited for Scarlet while she got down. "Enjoy the show?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Yep. You were right. That was the best view."

"Told ya. How long till you told them we'd get there?"

"Ten minutes." Scarlet grabbed Chris's hand.

"Then let's get going." They waked off.

Unknown to them, a figure with binoculars sat on the roof. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Report." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"The assassins kicked their asses. Ready to engage."

"Don't. Pack up and pull out." The first was surprised.

"But why?"

"The time will come to attack. But it isn't now. You have your orders."

"…Yes, sir."

Then, in unison, the two said the oath.

"May the father of understanding guide us."

The roof spy turned to his men. "Pack up and pull out. We reconvene at the base in an hour."

As his men began to leave, the leader turned back to face Scarlet and Chris. He pulled up his binoculars and looked at them one last time.

"I'm going to end you someday, Chris. Just you wait."

With that, the figure disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

2015 Assassins Creed

Chris and Scarlet walked into the Memphis pizza café/

"Do you see them?" Chris asked.

Scarlet glanced to the back and saw a bunch of tables together. She saw Javi turn and wave.

Javiera Gault was a strikingly beautiful figure with chocolate brown hair and serpent green eyes. She weighed a slim 117 lbs. her face was pure of any pimples or anything. She was one of the fairest assassins around, next to Maria Thompson. More on her in another chapter. Anyway, she was 5'9". She had on a purple and yellow assassins cloak on, along with matching pants and shoes. She was one of the headmaster's favorites, besides Chris and a few others. She had a roman short sword on her belt, along with her own knuckleduster-pistol, something she made herself. She always had a smile on her face, and she seemed to light the place up wherever she went. For that reason, her superiors had given her the codename "Celestial." She lived in the Creeds base, along with a few other assassins, including Chris and Scarlet.

"It's about time ya'll show up. We were about to order!" The boy across from Javi smirked. He was 5'9", he was a freaking genius, and weighed 258 lbs. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a dark grey wingsuit with black mechanical wings that could retract when he wanted them to that he'd invented, and accidentally permanently attached to, himself. Thanks to these, he was perfect for guerilla warfare and pulling assassins out of tight spots. Unfortunately, that made him very cocky and brash, so he wasn't exactly one of the headmaster's favorites. He had black boots, a black tool belt that was enchanted to carry any miscellaneous items of usefulness, a red and yellow helmet that he wore when he was flying that enabled him communication with teammates and also allowed telescopic vision and thermal imaging, plus night vision, supersonic high-pitched screech, or "falcon screech," as he called it, that he could used to shatter glass and stun enemies. He never took off his helmet, so no one knew his hair color or eye color. He had red gloves with white fingers on his hands. On his right forearm was a modified AC hidden blade gauntlet that extended a much longer blade than normal. On his left forearm was a modified gauntlet that shot blades and also had a grappling hook. Attached to the back of is wingsuit were two modified twin SMG's with sniper ammo, explosive ammo, heat seeking ammo, smoke pellets, and regular ammo. He had joined the creed because the Assassin's had recruited him after he had done some vigilante work. He had been a very rich individual because of the state-of-the-art everyday appliances he had made and sold. He made most of the assassin's weapons. He lived in a penthouse suite at the top of Clark tower. Because of his unique invention of his flying suit, his superiors gave him the codename "Falcon." His real name was Sam Gintz. "You go on any detours? I need more ammo."

"I'll get you some more if you pay for lunch." Chris said pointedly.

"Fine."

Marc Piadade, or plague, smirked. Like Gintz, he was headstrong. But he was also a bit brutish, so the headmaster didn't exactly like him. He just tolerated him. His weapon wasn't made by Sam, so it was pretty dam crude. But it was still effective. He lived at an old, abandoned gas station at the edge of town.

Sitting next to Javiera Gault was and 18 year old girl. She weighed 135 lbs. and was 5'4". Her hometown was Paris, France. She was a french-japenese interracial specimen. She had slightly tanned skin with a yin and yang tattoo on her right shoulder and a cross shaped scar on her torso. Chris only knew about that because of a…internal dispute between the two that ended with her getting a temporary expulsion from the order and he got grounded. They didn't like talking about it. Anyways, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes that held mischievousness and playfulness most of the time, but where cold and unmerciful during missions. She wore an assassin's recon jacket, faded blue denim jeans, red and black tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves. On her right forearm was a gauntlet very similar to Chris's. In her right hand was a cane sword like Evie Frye's. On her neck was a rosary given to her by her father. On her back was a rifle. Attached to her belt were multiple assortments of throwing knives. She was another one of the headmaster's favorites. Her superiors had given her the codename "Kusanagi." Her real name was Virgilia Arsene Lupin. She smirked at Chris. "Since when could you make a bargain?"

"Since I recruited him into the creed." The one thing that most of the group had in common was the fact that Chris had recruited them. Not his superior, not his father, not the headmaster. He did. He recruited them and personally trained them. There was a reason Chris was one of the most feared and deadly assassin's around. There was a reason he was called War. But Chris didn't divulge the info as to why no matter how much they asked. They wanted to find out why.

"So where's everyone else?" Chris sat down next to Scarlet across from Virgilia.

Javi shrugged."Who knows?"

Chris rolled his eyes. His eyes caught a glint of a bright light glinting off a tray. It was a switch. He smirked and flipped it. The floor suddenly opened and they dropped into the holes. Virgilia barely had time to say "Oh, come on," before she dropped down. Chris smirked. He loved this place for two reasons. 1: They made excellent pizza. And 2: It was right over home base, and, more importantly, his home. Memphis pizza was run by the creed. Home sweet home.


	4. Chapter 4

AC 2015

Chapter 5.

The elevator that took them to the base could reach a max of 100 mph, so they got there in approximately half a minute. The assassins laded on the floor.

"I hate it when you do that." Virgilia grumbled as she got up.

"It wouldn't be as fun if I told I was going to do it." Chris smirked. He was sitting in a seat. "Has anyone seen Plague?"

The elevator opened again. And 3 seconds later, Plague was on top of Virgilia.

"Never mind." Chris said, trying not to laugh.

He patted her head and smiled, for once.

"Thanks for the soft landing."

"Plague, do me a favor and GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Virgilia threw him off her, sending him back up towards the elevator.

"Sam?" Chris said pointedly.

"Fine." Sam turned on the artificial gravity and shut of the elevator, so Plague hit the ceiling instead of the elevator.

"OOF!" plague exclaimed when he hit it. Sam let him back down. Sophie winced as Marc hit the ground.

"You alright, Plague?" Chris asked, sounding bored.

"Ah, he's fine." Sam said as he left for his lab.

"Fuck…you…" Marc groaned.

"Oh, quit it. You'll live." Javi rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean it won't hurt." Plague grumbled.

"Anyone want to go swimming" Chris asked.

"I'll go." Scarlet said

"Sure." Javi shrugged.

"Sorry. I have things I have to do." Virgilia walked off.

"I'll come." Plague said. Strange that he actually agreed to do something relaxing that did not involve target practice.

"You can't." Chris said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a pervert. No offense."

Plague opened his mouth to speak, but quickly decided against it. He walked off towards the cafeteria.

"Gals, ya'll go on ahead. I need to do something."

The girls ran off to get changed. Chris sighed heavily and took in his surroundings. The base had at one point been an old abandoned cave long forgotten until the assassins had found it back in the 1920's. Since then, it had gone through many different designs, most of them not really good, until Sam had joined. When he got to the base, one look and he had a slew of ideas on how to make it very advanced. It was now state of the art, and Sam could control what it looked like with his mind. Which reminded him. Chris walked off to Sam's lab. The lab was the most advanced part of the base, and it was where Sam made all the weapons. Chris walked in. Sam was floating in midair, opening a compartment in the ceiling. He could control the gravity in most of the base. Chris didn't know how, but it was cool.

"Hey, Sam?" Sam turned around and saw Chris.

"What's up, Chris?" Sam found the parts he needed and closed the compartment. He got back down on the floor and walked over to a work table.

"Are they ready, yet?" Chris folded his arms.

"You can't rush intellectual beauty, Chris. But, they are about ready. Just need to add this part." Sam closed a compartment in the gauntlets and walked over to Chris.

"It has the artificial stem cells that will immediately make a connection to your natural ones, linking them to your brain. But, as you know, I'm going to have to graft these on your skin. But they're everything proof, and they stay flat on your skin, so it won't be that noticeable until you use these for the first time." Sam said.

Chris nodded and walked over to the operating table. He laid down. Sam walked over with a blowtorch, sleeping pills, anesthetic, and other surgical tools.

"You sure about this? Once we start, there's no going back." Sam said.

Chris nodded.

"Let's get started." Sam turned on the blowtorch and reached down. "I'm not gonna lie, Chris. Even with anesthetic, this is gonna hurt."

"I counted on that when you I first asked you to make these. Quit stalling."

Sam closed his eyes and began.

 **30 minutes later (Note: the two girls are talking at the same time as the boys. Just to avoid confusion. It goes like girls, boys, girls, boys, and so on.)**

"Wonder what's taking Chris so long?" Scarlet and Javi were drying off at the edge of the natural lake in the cave. It had no fish and was crystal clear.

Simultaneously, at the lab, Sam turned off the blowtorch and lifted his face guard to get a better look at his handiwork. He was amazed. Even when he knew what to look for, he could barely see the gauntlets. He undid Chris's straps. Chris began to stir.

"I'm sure he has a good reason, Scarlet." Javi laid down and put her hands behind her head.

"How do you feel, Chris?" Sam asked as he began to put away his tools.

"Yeah, but he usually doesn't take this long." Scarlet looked worried.

"Like I got hit by a tank, saw a bright light, and it turned out to be a plane." Chris sat up, and held his head. "Son of a bitch, my head hurts."

"You worry about him too much. Lighten up." Javi closed her eyes.

"That's just the artificial nerve endings. You'll get used to them in a minute."

"I can't help it." Scarlet crossed her arms

Chris shook his head to clear it, then took a deep breath. "That's better."

"Because you're naturally paranoid, or because you like him?" Javi sat up

"Anything else you need?"

"Wha-? Neither. I just worry."

"Run a simulation in the dome arena." Chris began walking out.

"Look, Scarlet, I'm sure he's fine. He probably had to make a report to the council or something."

"If you say so."

"I guess so." Scarlet looked back at the lake.

"And give Scarlet a good excuse as to why I'm late."

"He'd better have a god excuse though." Scarlet looked at the cave ceiling.

Sam groaned. "Easier said than done."


	5. Chapter 5

ACS5

Ch.5

Chris was in an abandoned neighborhood. He walked down the streets quietly. He didn't have his weapons with him nor did he have a shirt on. He heard rustling behind him. "What are you doing on our territory, _el asesino?_ " Chris turned to the voice behind him. A man holding a gun stood there.

"This." Chris grabbed the gun with one hand and placed the other hand on the speakers' forehead. Before the man could say a word, Chis fried the brain. He tossed to the corpse aside. He heard gunfire. He got ready to jump, but suddenly got an idea. He closed his eyes and magnetized the air around him. The bullets all froze midair before flying back at the shooters. They fell. Lightning materialized in his hand and he threw it at a group of 4 or 5. It exploded on impact, sending them flying. A guy charged at him with a knife, but Chris kicked him in the gut, put him in a headlock, and twisted. _Snap!_ The guy fell with his head twisted in an unnatural position. He elbowed a guy in the face, kicked him in the gut, and stomped on his neck. He looked around. A circle of men had formed surrounded him with their guns trained on his head. He closed his eyes and pulsed. He opened his eyes and looked around. The group of men were now burned charcoal pieces.

"Simulation end."

The air around Chris glitched until it turned into a white dome. The whole thing had been a simulation. Sam walked down. Chris looked at him.

"I think the gauntlets work."

"Yeah, I can tell. I think you should get heading to the pool now.'

"Good idea. Did Scarlet ask why I'm late?"

"Nah."

"I'm gonna head over. See ya!"

As Chris ran off, Sam shook his head and smirked. "Those two are crazy for each other. They just don't know it yet." He walked back to his lab.

Chris ran out to the pool area-with his bathing suit on and a towel-then skidded to a halt. He saw Scarlet diving in and Javi was about to jump in herself. Chris waited till he heard the second splash. Then he ran and jumped in, scaring the girls to death.

"What the…?" Scarlet yelled, but then she saw it was Chris, laughing.

"I so got you that time, Scarlet."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and then dunked him.

"What was that for?" Chris asked as he came back up.

"For taking so long. Why did you take so long, anyway?" Scarlet asked as she crossed her arms.

"Why do you ask? Were you worried about me?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"No!" Scarlet blushed furiously.

"Yeah, you were worried."

"Just answer the question."

"I needed Sam's help with something." Chris said. Scarlet pressed him for more answers, but he wouldn't budge. She sighed and gave up.

"Hey, lovebirds, quit admiring one another. It's making me nauseous." Javi called from the side of the pool.

"We are _not_ lovebirds!" Chris and Scarlet yelled at the same time.

"Yes, you are." Chris and Scarlet turned around.

Standing behind them was a 5'5 1/2" girl with hair as black as the night and deep brown eyes. She weighed 117 lbs. Her outfit consisted of a black and blue AC syndicate hoodie with lightly faded jeans. But, since this was a pool, she only wore a dark colored bikini. Her weapons consisted of obsidian claws that retracted from gauntlets she wore on her forearms. She also usually had a desert eagle tucked into her belt. She was a favorite of the headmaster.

Chris smirked. "Well, well, well. If it ain't Maria Thompson. Or, according to our superiors, Crow."

Maria smiled. "In the flesh."

Scarlet leaned back against the wall. "Don't even think about it, J."

"It never works anymore." A voice from behind her grumbled. The wall suddenly flickered, and the figure of a 6'1", 138 lbs. 15 year old materialized. He had raven back hair and dark eyes that sparkled with mischief and an easy-going attitude. He had an outfit similar to Maria's. But instead of claws, he had taken a special liking to Connor Kenways style. He had two obsidian hatchets on his belt. His hidden blade was obsidian. Around his waist like a belt was a chain whip with a blade on the end. His superiors had given him the codename "Shadow" because of his ability to blend into the surrounding environment so well that you couldn't see him. His real name was James Gibson. "Hey guys."

"What's up, James?" Chris asked.

"The headmaster wants to see all of us."

Javi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know, but come on. I don't want him angry at us again." Maria said. She shivered, as did Scarlet and Javi. The last time that happened, it hadn't been pretty.

"Well, c'mon!" Chris shouted as he ran to his room. The others all ran off to get changed.


	6. Chapter 6

ACS6

It was an open road. The wind wasn't that strong. There were only 2 figures seen on the road, not including the figure flying above them or the people in the back in the van. One of the two were in a black/green boulder off-road 4x4 driven by Plague. It was reinforced with steel plating's and had barbed wire. Marc had killed a black market dealer to get it. How did he kill him? He strangled the guy with a chain whip. Then again, the guy was a Templar, so no big deal. Once he got it back to base, Sam had upgraded it to give it the reinforcement steel and barbed wire. Chris was on his custom made motorcycle, or, as he called it, his "War horse." It was powered by his electricity gauntlets, so no more gas bill. There were still handles, though. Sam was flying overhead, obviously. He flew everywhere.

Suddenly, Chris heard a "Gahh!" and a thump. He turned around nd saw Sam on the van's windshield. Marc simply looked at him.

"Sam. Get the fuck off my windshield." With that, he turned on the windshield wipers, effectively throwing Sam off.

"Fuck you!" Sam said as he flipped the bird (No pun intended.) while getting back to regular altitude.

Marc simply ignored him. Chris rolled his eyes. _Seriously._

"Chris, how much longer till we get there?" Marc asked through the walkie-talkie with a bored tone.

"Hell if I know, man. Probably 15 minutes."

"You said that 45 minutes ago." Chris heard Scarlet grumble. "There is nothing to do in here."

"You had the option to ride the bike with me, Scarlet."

"I'm less likely to get hurt in a crash riding in van than a motorcycle."

"With Plague driving?"

"Good point." Scarlet admitted.

"Besides, I thought there was a DVD player with movies in there." Chris said.

"THERE ARE?" Chris winced as he heard them all shout and then start fighting over which movie to watch.

"You had to tell them, dude?"

"Yes. What's the matter with that?" Chris raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Before he could answer, Chris heard Robert say, "He has an Xbox one in here! Hey, ow, no! I call first game! Let go of the controller!"

Chris shut off his walkie-talkie before his mental dictionary got an increase in inappropriate vocabulary.

About 40 minutes later, Chris slowly turned on his walkie-talkie. Amidst the chaos e heard in the van, he heard Marc shout:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, UNTANGLE YOURELF, AND QUIT ARGUING BEFORE YOU BREAK THE CONSOLE! IF YOU DON'T, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL STUFF A FUCKING THORN UP YOUR—"

Chris rolled his eyes, growled, and clenched his fist before shouting. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone immediately shut up. You never got on Chris's bad side. People who did had a tendency to disappear for about a week and then show up bound and gagged lying in a roadside ditch with scars in various places.

Chris took a deep breath. "We're here."

"Finally." Chris heard marc sigh in relief.

The rest filed out of the van while Sam landed. Chris looked at the abandoned warehouse in front of them.

"What are we doing here, Chris?"

Chris turned to the group. "The council suspects this is a base of operations for the Templars. We're here to gather info, do a little snooping, and if we find Templars, kill them."

"What's the plan?" Chris turned to Sam.

"Sam, you fly up to the roof and see if you can cut down there electricity. We need darkness. Wait for 20 minutes before you shut the place down." Sam nodded and flew up to the roof.

"James, you, Javi, and Maria, sneak in kill three Templars, take their clothes and blend in. don't do anything until you get the signal." The tree nodded then ran off.

"Marc, Thomas, Robert, Blake, and Barret, ya'll sneak in through the second floor and stay on the ramparts. Don't make a sound, and wait for the signal. Then, cause chaos." The 5 ran off and began climbing.

"And what about me?" Chris turned to Scarlet. He smirked.

"We do things the old fashioned way."

"Wait for 20 minutes, then make shit go down?"

Chris smiled as he edged closer to her. She smiled and let him come closer. "Yeah, pretty much." He set his timer to 20 minutes.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I have a few ideas."

They got to work

 **Twenty minutes later.**

The five boys up on the ramparts watched quietly.

James, Javi and Maria talked quietly.

"How much longer?" Javi asked.

James checked his watch. Simultaneously, Sam got ready.

"Now." James said just as Sam shut off the power. It was silent, but before panic could start, Chris and Scarlet leapt through the window. While they were doing so, the rest of the assassins heard Chris speak.

"Let Chaos Ensue, and Let The Games Begin."


	7. Chapter 7

ACS7

Isn't It funny how, even at the craziest of times, something else can always come as a surprise? It's weird how that works.

But, we'll get to that in a moment.

Anyway, as soon as Chris had said that dramatic quote, the assassins got to work. A guard rushed at Chris with a sledgehammer, but Chris jumped over the guy, and Scarlet stabbed him in the neck with a hidden blade, they nodded at each other and separated.

Robert elongated his claws and leapt down like a panther hunting his prey, slashing his claws with deadly accuracy, slicing throats open, stabbing through the chest or neck, and removing limbs from bodies. Obsidian was _definitely_ sharper than steel.

Marc elongated his sword and cut two of the wires keeping the rampart aloft, effectively squashing a group of Templars under him before getting to work with his Taser gloves. A guy swung at him, but Marc simply grabbed his hand and turned on the current.

Thomas pulled out his Plasma Daggers and began stabbing and cutting. Side note, you don't bleed if your cut by plasma daggers. He picked out a throwing knife and threw it with deadly accuracy at a guy's gun. The gun exploded in the guy's face, and he screamed in agony.

Blake pulled out his crowbar and began swinging. True, crowbars weren't good for stabbing, but they were good for bashing people's skulls in. Sure, it wasn't a kill shot, but it hurt like hell. He used his katana for kill shots.

Barret simply pulled out his spiked brass knuckles and began swinging. He loved using his fist. He usually distracted thee opponent while another assassin killed the assailant.

Javi, James, and Maria worked together to take down opponents. The three fates, as they called themselves, were a deadly trio. With Javi's short-sword and knuckleduster-pistol, Maria's steel claws and desert eagle, and James' obsidian tomahawk and bladed chain whip, the three were very deadly.

Sam swooped in through a ceiling, SMG's blazing. He was very good at hitting targets while moving, thanks to his homing bullets. His gauntlet sword also came into good use.

Scarlet was a she-devil in her own right. She was called "Scarlet" because of the trail of blood she left behind after finishing a mission. A bowie knife in her hand could be as dangerous as a rocket launcher. In other words, very messy.

Chris snuck along. He had told them the truth about the mission. _Their_ mission. He had a different one. Miguel Anderson, Age: 20, was an Italian-born American citizen. He was notorious among the Assassins for being ruthless and deadly, having killed at least 20 assassins in the span of a month. He was becoming a nuisance. Chris's mission? Find and kill Miguel.

 _"This is perfect for you."_ The headmaster had said. Chris smirked. _You have no idea…_

Chris hid behind a corner and heard Miguel shouting. "I don't care how many there are! Get out there and kill them!" the frightened Guards ran off.

" _Idiota's."_ Chris heard Miguel pick up a glass full of wine and began drinking. Chris slowly pulled out a throwing knife. As soon as the glass left his lips, Chris threw the knife. The knife shattered the glass on impact, scratching Miguel's' hand. He yelped in pain.

"Figlio di una madre cazzo cagna, che cosa l' inferno maledetto Dio!" (look it up on google)

Miguel looked around until he saw Chris walk out of the shadows. He hissed. "Assassini."

Miguel charged at Chris and began swinging. Chris simply dodged it, and kneed Miguel in the gut. He charged at Miguel, only to be flipped on a table. Miguel pushed the table out, and Chris fell to the floor. Miguel grabbed a sword from the wall and slashed at Chris, but Chris rolled out of the way and pulled out his swords. Miguel swung, but Chris parried and kicked him in the gut then kneed him in the face. Miguel stepped back and wiped some blood from his nose away. "You are here to kill me, no?" he spoke with a strong Italian accent.

Chris simply continued glaring.

Miguel chuckled. "He-he-he. Ignorant fool! I am one of the greatest minds the Templars have ever seen! I kill twenty, and they send a boy after me. You won't be able to kill me."

"That's where you're wrong, Miguel. I will be able to kill you. They didn't send a boy. They sent the embodiment of War."

Chris charged and swung. Miguel simply pulled a move out of the Matrix and bent backwards, dodging the sword. But Chris didn't g behind him. He simply stayed where he was and brought his fist down onto Miguel's chest while sheathing his sword. Miguel crashed to the ground. Chris detracted his hidden blade and slashed open Miguel's neck.

"I have to say I'm impressed." Chris said as he knelt over. "But just to be sure…"

Chris put his hand over Miguel's chest. There was still a strong heartbeat. Chris shrugged and pulsed. It stopped. Chris stood up and turned on the communicator.

"Mission Accomplished."


	8. Chapter 8

ACS8

Chris suddenly heard a muffled breathe and a snap. He whirled around only to see someone who wasn't supposed to be here.

The boy in front of him was 14. He was 5'3" and weighed 119 lbs. he was Mexican, not to muscular, had jet black hair, and dark red eyes that held mischief and curiosity. He wore a black AC syndicate hoodie. He had a fire sword at his side, and a sniper rifle on his back. Throwing knives were strapped to his chest. He was originally from Jacksonville, North Carolina. He had been living on the streets as an orphan until he had been assaulted one day and Chris had saved him. It was a weird story…

 _Chris was walking down a street in one of Jacksonville, North Carolina's dirtier neighborhood. Suddenly, he heard a voice. He snuck over to the destination._

" _Where's the money little punk?" a rough voice asked. The voice belonged to a 20-ish looking Caucasian man in a biker outfit. Standing with him were two more bikers._

" _no tengo el dinero todavía. dame más tiempo , por favor! no me hagas daño ." the voice belonged to a mexican boy._ _He probably would've said more, but the White man back fisted him across the face._

" _Speak English, dipshit!" he shouted. The boy got up shakily and began speaking again._

" _I…I don't have the money yet. Just give me more time. Please." The boy looked around in fear._

" _You've had enough time. You aren't getting any more chances." The biker got out a knife. "Hold him still."_

" _No! Please, No!" The boy was now purely terrified._

 _Chris gritted his teeth. He flipped up his hood and walked out._

' _What are you guys doing?"_

 _The bikers turned to him and sneered. The boy's expression said,_ "Run, now!"

" _Mind you're business and you'll live."_

 _The biker turned back to the kid and raised his knife. "This is what happens when you don't pay your…"_

 _Snap!_

 _The biker dropped is knife and held his now broken hip. He howled with pain.  
_

" _Kill the mother fucker! Sonavubitch, he broke my fucking hip!"_

 _The other two gangsters ran at Chris. He punched one in the jaw, breaking it. The biker held his mouth in pain. The other one took a shot at Chris, but he managed to dodge, letting the bullet hit the first bikers head. The second charged at him and swung his fist, but Chris grabbed it, moved in, snapped the shoulder blade, and stabbed him in the back of the neck. The biker leader tried to crawl away from Chris, but Chris grabbed his foot and pulled him back. Chris put him in a chokehold. The biker struggled to breathe._

" _What are you?" he asked with gasping breathes._

 _Chris snarled and pulled the biker in close. "You're worst nightmare."_

 _With that, Chris twisted his hands. Snap! The guy slumped to the floor._

 _Chris stood up and took up his hood. He walked over to the kid. He looked at Chris with awe._

" _What's your name, kid?" Chris asked. The boy stuttered a little before remembering how to speak._

" _A-Alex Martinez."_

" _I'm guessing there are more of them, right, Alex."_

 _Alex nodded._

" _Do you hate it here? Do you want to live somewhere else? I can give you a better home, with nicer people, who'll protect you, and teach you to protect yourself. Would you like that?"_

 _Alex nodded._

" _Come on, then." Chris held out his hand. Alex grabbed it and hoisted himself up._

" _Let's go."_

" _Wait."_

" _Hm?" Chris turned to Alex._

" _Who are you?"_

 _Chris smiled. "A friend."_

 _They two took off._

"What are you doing here, Alex?"

Before Alex responded, Chris held up his hand.

"Just tell me later."

"The two ran out of the buiding.


	9. Chapter 9

ACS9

"Just why were you at the base, Alex?" Chris crossed his arms and looked at the 14 year old with a raised eyebrow. The two were in the main headquarters of the base. Besides them, only Scarlet and Marc were with them. Why Marc? Because Alex lived in the abandoned gas station Marc called home. (Which, by the way, smelled like month overdue milk that had been drank by a dead skunk whose corpse resided in a dump.)

Alex crossed his arms. "I wanted to come. I'm more than-"

"You aren't ready! You're only 14, for god's sake! Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble I would be in if the council found out a _minor_ had been with us? At best, I'd be put in solitary confinement for a day. What the _hell_ made you think you were ready?"

Scarlet put her hand on Chris's shoulder to calm him down.

Alex began to speak, but Chris held up his hand. "Look, Alex, I know you think you're ready, but you aren't. Just be patient. The time will come. Marc, take him home. We're done here."

Alex grumbled as he and Marc walked to the escape pod that took them to the abandoned gas station.

"Oh, and, Alex?" Alex looked back at Chris.

"If you ever do this again…pray I don't catch you. You don't want to know what will happen"

Alex practically ran to the pod.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Scarlet asked Chris.

"You know how the council is. I don't want him to be kicked out of the creed. My dad pulled a lot of tight strings for Alex to be accepted. He's just too brash."

"Remind you of anyone?" Scarlet nudged Chris playfully.

"Oh, please. I'm nowhere nearly as brash as he is." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You were." Scarlet took his hand.

"Key word being were. Past-tense."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and kissed his check. "I'm going to my room."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

As Scarlet walked off, Chris sighed. He walked over to the garage.

"I need to let off some steam."

Scarlet was just changing into her night clothes when she heard a motor and a _Vroom!_ She smiled and shook her head.

"You may not think so, Chris. But you are definitely as brash as Alex." Her phone beeped. She picked it up. She was getting a call from Javi.

"What's up, Javi?"

"What was going on earlier? I heard chis and Alex talking."

"Alex sneaked out again."

"Oh, well, that's no surprise. Where's Chris going? Curfew's almost in place."

"You know how he his. He can pull plenty of strings."

Chris parked his bike. He made sure it was completely camouflaged, then climbed up the fire escape to the top of the Peabody. He loved this view. Downtown was his kind of place. The elevator opened and a group of people walked out. Chris frowned. The roof was supposed to be closed at this hour. He heard foot steps behind him. He turned and saw a man with a camera behind him. The man smiled.

"Hi, I'm a reporter for _The Daily_. I was wondering if I could get you in this picture."

"Uh, sure." Chris stood still. Something was wrong. But before he could decide what, the camera clicked, and Chris felt a sharp pang in his gut. He hunched over and fell to the ground. The group of people surrounded him. He saw one of them detracting a hidden blade.

 _Shit!_ Chris thought before e blacked out. _Templars…_

 **1 hour later…**

Scarlet was on her bed, texting friends, when she heard a commotion.

"What the hell?" She walked out of her room and saw a bunch of assassins rushing about. She saw Sam fly in.

"Sam! What the hell is going on?!" She asked.

Sam looked at her with panic in his eyes. "He's in critical condition. Gunshot wound in the gut. Cuts on the arms and face, stabbed in the back of his knee. Bruised ribs. He got beaten pretty badly. He-"

"Who?!" Scarlet asked, shaking him.

Sam looked at her in terror. " _Chris."_


	10. Chapter 10

ACS10

The others gathered around when they heard Sam.

Scarlet looked at Sam in shock. "Chris got shot, stabbed, and cut?"

"He also got pushed of the roof of the Peabody. Thankfully, he fell into a garbage can. Otherwise, the force of impact would've killed him." Said Sam

"Well, _that's_ reassuring!" James grumbled

"Don't be sarcastic!" Maria hit his arm.

"If they can get him into stable conditions, I swear to god I'll-" Virgilia growled

"The only real damage is the bruised ribs. It's mostly just shock. Give him an hour. " Sam said.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going back to bed." Javi walked off.

Scarlet looked at Chris through the glass window of the operating room. Scientist moved in and out of the room. She didn't move.

"Who brought him in?" Scarlet heard a voice ask. She turned and saw death. He had an angrily calm look on his face.

"The other horsemen, sir." Sam said.

"How is he?" Death didn't turn to her, but Scarlet heard him say a greeting. "Scarlet."

"H's recovering pretty well, actually. Give him maybe ten minutes.

 _Only ten?_ Scarlet looked at the clock. It had been 50 minutes since they had brought him in. _Huh. Time flies…_

"Scarlet?"

She turned towards death. He looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, sir?"

"Go back to bed. You look like you need it."

It was true. She had only slept for about 2 hours, and she could barely keep her eyes open. The adrenaline that had kept her awake when she first heard the news was not gone, draining her completely.

She walked off. Death looked back through the window. It was going to be a nightmare explaining this to Amy and christian. amy was his wife she wasn't an official member of the creed, but she gave refuge to assassins all the time. Christian was Chris's little brother. He lived with his mom and helped the assassins.

Chris stirred. "Ugh. What the hell-oh. Hi, dad."

"What the hell happened, Chris?"

"I needed to let of some steam. I went on the roof of the Peabody. Templars found me, attacked me, and threw me off the roof into a garbage can."

Death blinked. "Well, that…clears things up. Did you get a good look at any of the attackers?"

Chris turned to him. "Better. I know one of them."

"Who is it?" Death was curious. _How does he know a Templar?_

"It was Michael Riley. You know, the rouge."

Death was surprised. "I thought we killed him."

"So did I. My knife should've killed him, but it only took out his eye. He holds a grudge against me for it."

"I'll report this to the council. I'll try to not mention the fact that you broke curfew."

"Thanks, dad."

"Now, go find your friends. Go get breakfast. My treat." Patrick gave Chris a couple twenty-dollar bills. The altogether amount was enough to feed twenty people, give a tip, and have enough left over.

Chris eyes widened. "Awesome! You're the best!" He ran off.

Death smirked.

Scarlet was in her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"What now?" she grumbled. She put on some descent clothes and walked to the door. She opened it.

"What the hell is-"She stopped mid sentence.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want breakfast?" Chris stood in front of her.

"Why are you walking?Scratch that, _how_ are you walking?" Scarlet was in shock.

"The damage wasn't that bad. My ribs are fine, the stab wound turned out to be a cut, so they stitched it up, and the gunshot wound wasn't _that_ serious, so I'm fine."

"You continue to surprise me."

"It's what I'm here for."

"What was that about breakfast?"

"Dad gave me some money, so I'm treating he gang to breakfast. Wanna come?"

Scarlet smirked. "Sure. "

They walked into the dome where the rest of the gang was waiting. They turned to him

"So where are we eating?" Sam asked.

"I figured I'd let ya'll decide."

"I'm thinking Cracker Barrel." Marc said.

"I don't really feel like Cracker Barrel." Virgilia said

"Anyone got any better options" Marc asked.

No one else could think of a better option, so Cracker Barrel was chosen. Chris got on his motorcycle. "Anyone wanna ride?"

Scarlet got on and took the extra helmet. The rest got in the van while Sam achieved liftoff.

"Hold on tight, Scarlet."

"I was planning on it."

Chris turned on his communicator. "We all set?"

Chris took off before anyone could reply. "I'll get us a table."

"Make sure it sits all of us and not one for you two and one for the rest of us." Barret said.

"Shut up, Barret." Scarlet grumbled while everyone else laughed .

"If any of you touch the Xbox during this trip, I'll-"

"Marc, do you really think they would play the Xbox on a trip that'll take about 20 minutes?" Chris asked. Suddenly, he heard miscellaneous sounds coming from the back of the van.

"That answer your question?" Marc asked.

"I stand corrected."

"No, I get first game! Youngest always goes first!" Alex remarked.

"That's bullshit! Youngest always goes last." Thomas retorted.

"But that would Virgilia would go first!" Robert complained.

Chris and Scarlet turned off their communicators.

"Seriously." Chris grumbled

They waited for about five minutes before turning the communicators back on.

"No, Maria, _Call of Duty: Black ops_ is way better than _MKX._ "

"No it isn't. _MKX_ is more fun, and it has better graphics. You can't even see what you look like in _Call of Duty."_

"Ladies, Ladies, I think we can all agree on one thing." Marc said. Chris frowned. What was he doing?

"What's that, Marc?" Javi asked.

"I think we can all agree when I say _Fallout 4_ is the best by far."

This started an argument between the three that Chris could hear without the communicator.

"Oh, for-Scarlet, turn off your communicator."

When she did, Chris made sure his was on. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Everyone shut up. "I can also say this: _Assassins Creed Syndicate_ is the best."

Chris turned off the communicator before anyone could say a word.

Ten minutes later, they got there. They walked in.

"Table for 16."

"Coming right up."


	11. Chapter 11

ACS11

"So what makes you think _Assassins Creed: Syndicate_ is better than _MKX_?" Maria asked as the group sat down.

"It's about _us_. Well, about the creed, at least. Not too much gore, not too much killing, and not a what-if story." Chris said.

"Oh, as if. The whole point of the _Assassins Creed_ franchise is to kill people." Marc snorted.

"I think _Fifa_ is the best game." Alex said. Everybody stopped talking and looked at him.

"What?"

" _Fifa,_ dude? Really?" Chris shook his head.

"Least he didn't say _Pong_." Marc said.

"Are ya'll ready to order?" A waitress asked. The group ordered. The waitress looked at her pad.

"Will ya'll be able to pay for all of this?"

Chris showed her the money. "Five of these if you don't mention us and just make 'em separate orders."

The waitress's eyes widened and she accepted.

"So, anyway, I think _Fallout 4_ is the best." Marc said, drinking his coffee.

"I like the _Batman_ series." James said.

"That _is_ a good game." Sam admitted. "Just not the best."

Chris sighed and leaned back. Suddenly, a glint caught his eyes. Hidden blade. Templars.

Chris nudged Marc. "Group of four Templars. Take care of it."

Marc stood up. "Hi guys. Want some breakfast?"

The Templars look confused. Marc leaned in and growled. "Sit down and eat. We'll take this outside after breakfast."

One of them pulled his weapons, but Marc slammed his head into the table and whacked him with a chair. He looked up at the normal civilians. "Small seizure. He'll be fine."

The crowd dispersed. The Templars sat at a different table.

"Smooth." Sam bumped Marc's fist.

The group ate with no further conflicts. Chris paid the check and they left.

The Templars walked out behind them. Outside, there were 40 more waiting for them.

"How many?" Chris muttered to Scarlet, pretending to not notice them.

"44." She muttered. The Templars pulled out chains, knives, and steel pipes.

"How long do you think this'll take?" Chris asked.

"30 minutes tops." Virgilia whispered.

Chris smirked and nodded. They flipped up their hoods.

One of the Templars walked up to Chris and growled. "Assassini."

"Italians. Must be here to get revenge for Miguel. Go ahead and swing, stupid Templar."

The Templar roared and slashed at Chris with a knife, but Chris ducked, grabbed the man's arm, and twisted, breaking the arm. The Templar screamed in agony, and Chris stabbed him in the neck with a hidden blade. Another one charged at him with a hatchet, but Chris dropped down, spun his legs around like a break-dancer, effectively kicking the hatchet out of the man's hand, and landed on his feet before breaking the man's necks

Scarlet pulled out her bowie knife, ran onto the top of a van, and did a somersault off the van onto a Templar, stabbing him in the head. She then kicked another in the gut before breaking his back.

Marc detracted his gauntlet sword and parried a knife before picking up the assailant by the neck with one hand, turning on his gloves' current, and throwing the guy into a van, leaving a sizable dent. He then stabbed another one in the chest.

Thomas pulled out his barbed-wire whip and swung it around his head, effectively drawing blood from heads. He then pulled out his daggers and began slashing.

Chris heard the sound of blades slicing through the air. He looked up and saw helicopters. "Sam?" He called

"On it!" Sam flew up to one of the helicopters, but just before he hit the blades, he pulled in his wings and grabbed on to the landing gear with his legs like a bat. He pulled out one of his SMG's and set the bullet type to explosive. He then pulled his legs out while simultaneously blowing up the helicopter blades.

Barret pulled out his brass knuckles and began swinging. The result: lots of holes in lots of places.

Blake pulled out his crowbar. Two guys ran at him. He elbowed one in the stomach, hit the other in the face with the crowbar, and then slammed that ones' face into a car window. He then grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed the first one in the head with it.

James pulled out his two hatchets and charged at three of them. He threw a hatchet at the first ones' skull, put the other into a guys' shoulder, and pulled a scorpion and pulled the third towards him with his chain blade. He pulled his hatchet out of the first ones' skull and the second's shoulder before slicing the second and thirds' necks.

Javi pulled out her knuckle-duster pistol and punched a guy in the mouth before shooting him in the head. Then she cut off another ones' hand with her short-sword before stabbing him in the neck.

Maria detracted her claws as she was surrounded by a group of four. The backed her into a van. She suddenly launched at one of them and stabbed him in the stomach. She pulled out her desert eagle and shot the second in the head. The third swung at her, but she grabbed his hand, ran on the side of the van, and spun in midair, pulling into stabbing range. She stabbed him in the throat. The fourth one ran at her, but she slammed his face into the van and stabbed him in the back of the head. She pulled her claw out of the vans' side. She heard a thunk and a grunt behind her. She turned around and saw a guy with a throwing knife in the side of his head. She looked and saw Alex. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He beamed and waved.

Robert detracted his claws and charged at a group of three. He cut of ones' leg before stabbing im in the neck. The second swung a crowbar at him, but Robert cut the crowbar in half and stabbed him in the chest. He kneed the third on in the gut and then stepped on his neck, breaking it.

Virgilia stood still as two Templars ran at her. One swung, but Virgilia blocked it with her cane and put the scabbard blade into his neck. She pulled the blade out and slashed he seconds' neck open. She pulled the scabbard out of the first ones' neck before putting the blade back in.

Alex mainly used his throwing knives and rifle. He was a pretty good shot.

Soon, all the Templars were dead. Chris yawned and looked at his watch. "29 minutes, 2 seconds. You were close, Virgilia. Everyone good?"

The others nodded. "Then let's head back to base."

They drove off, not noticing the man on the roof watching them.

The man was writing down notes. "This'll be on the front page for sure!" He said. He sent his digital documents to his boss, but kept the original ones. He got off the roof, got in his car, and drove off. He didn't notice Sam hovering over him. Sam intercepted the message. "You're _not_ getting the scope for this." He muttered, and flew off.


	12. Chapter 12

ACS12

Scarlet stood in one section of the dome. Robert stood in the second. Virgilia stood in the third. Chris stood in the fourth. None of them had weapons. The boys had no shirts on. The girls had on muscle shirts. Sam sat in the viewer's box, along with Marc, Alex, James, Maria, and Javi.

"When did Chris get a tattoo?" Alex asked, noticing the devil tattoo on Chris's shoulder for the first time.

"He got that a year or so back." Sam said absent-mindedly.

"Pay attention, Alex. This will be beneficial in your training." James said.

"Okay, okay." Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

"And…go." Sam said.

Robert immediately charged towards Scarlet.

"That's a tactical move. He's charging towards what he perceives as the weakest link." James said.

Scarlet jumped onto a wall and jumped off, over Robert. Before he could turn around, Scarlet kicked him in the back of the leg. Robert shouted and swung his fist back, but Virgilia showed up out of nowhere and caught his fist.

"The two-on-one mentality. Two people with different goals but trying to accomplish a temporary common need team up to take down a common target." Javi said.

"But what's Chris doing?" Alex asked. Chris was staying still and watching.

"He's watching combatants, learning there style, looking for any weakness. His mentality and training demand that he doesn't underestimate any opponent." Sam said.

Virgilia attempted a kick at Robert, but he ducked, so she hit Scarlet instead. Robert the swept Virgilia's leg out from under her. She crashed to the ground.

"That's using someone's momentum against 'em. Handy when you're facing an enemy bigger and stronger then you." Marc commented.

"Wait…where's Chris?" Alex asked.

Sam smirked and pointed towards a wall. Alex looked at it and saw Chris running on it.

"He's found his openings." Maria said.

Chris jumped off the wall and landed behind Virgilia. She turned around to meet the bottom of his foot hitting her chin. She went down.

"Virgilia's out." Marc said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Javi muttered.

Chris ran towards Scarlet and Robert, who were going back and forth like two boxers. Chris ran up the wall that was next to them, and dropkicked Robert in the back of the head, letting Scarlet uppercut him, knocking him out.

"Robert's out." Marc said.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Maria grumbled.

Scarlet and Chris looked at each other. Scarlet got into a fighting stance. Chris simply put his hands behind his back and smirked.

"When all else fails, mess with your enemy's head. They'll do what you want them to without knowing it." Marc said.

"Smartest thing he's said all day." Javi whispered to Maria. She smirked.

Scarlet launched herself at Chris, but he moved at the last second, kneed her in the gut upper-cuted her, then back fisted her. She went down.

"And…time." Sam said. Chris helped the others up.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, were good." Scarlet said.

"Easy for you to say, Scarlet." Virgilia muttered. She rubbed her jaw. "You weren't round-house kicked in the chin."

"I got dropkicked in the back of the head, Kusanagi." Robert said. "Why are you complaining?"

Chris looked at James, Marc, Javi, and Maria. "You're turn."

About five minutes later, they were in the dome while Chris, Scarlet, Virgilia, and Robert joined Sam and Alex in the viewer box.

"Hey, Chris, when did Marc get tattoos?" Scarlet asked.

"Tattoos?" Chris looked down at Marc, and sure enough, he had tattoos on green veins all over his arms and chest. "Probably went to the same guy I went to. You know, the one that doesn't check ID's. I'd say he got them pretty recently."

"And…go." Sam said.

James, Javi, and Maria all immediately charged at Marc. Marc slammed Maria to the ground with one hand. He then slammed Javi's and James' heads together. Maria got back up and hit Marc in the back of the neck. When he turned around to face Maria, Javi ran towards the wall, jumped off it, and spin-kicked Marc in the face. Then James flipped over Marc, grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground. Marc was out.

"And…. Boom. Taking advantage of a distracted opponent is the quickest way to get him out of your way." Chris said.

Javi immediately took advantage of James' relaxed posture. When he got up, she immediately rushed at him and RKO'd him. James was out.

"Never relax yourself and leave yourself open to an opponent. They'll take advantage, and you may never wake up again." Scarlet said.

While Javi got back up, Maria super-kicked him in the chin. Javi was out.

"And...Time." Sam said.

"Now, Alex, It's your turn. Time to see if you really paid attention. Who do you want to spar?" Chris asked.

Alex took deep breath. "Nathan."

"Alright then." Chris pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Nathan? Get down here. Alex wants to fight you."

20 minutes later, Alex stood across from 15-year old Caucasian male weighing 150 lbs. and standing at 6'2'. He had blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was originally from London, but had moved to Memphis when he was 7. Only a few people, including Chris, knew his backstory, and they didn't share any details. He usually had on an ezio type of outfit, except he wore brown combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves, and hidden blade. His main weapon was an iron-bladed tomahawk. His long-range weapon was a 50 caliber shotgun. His miscellaneous weapons were smoke bombs. He was a muscular individual. He had a tattoo of the creed logo on his right arm, and a scar on his upper left arm. He was a mysterious individual. Hs superiors had given him the code name, "death cloud." His real name was Nathan Frye.

"And...Go." Sam said.

Alex watched Frye as they encircled each other, making notes on how the other moved, habits, strong points, weaknesses, everything. Alex charged at Nathan. Nathan, expecting a spin kicked, raised his arms, but Alex suddenly slid under his legs and side-kicked the back off the knee. He then attempted to take his legs out from under him, but Nathan suddenly kicked backwards, hitting Alex in the face. When Alex recoiled, Nathan backfisted him. Alex went down.

"Time." Sam said. Nathan helped Alex to his feet.

"Nice job, kid. You lasted longer than most." Nathan said.

Alex beamed.

"You still didn't beat my record." Chris said. "Good job, Alex. Class dismissed."


	13. Chapter 13

ACS 13.

It was your average day in the city. The sun was shining, people were enjoying warm weather with friends, and people bustled around, going wherever they needed to go.

Chris walked down the street, listening to music on his iPhone. In the corner of is eye, he saw some people watching him from across the street. They crossed it and started following him. Chris looked at his watch. He needed to get to his destination faster anyway.

He broke into a sprint. The people behind started sprinting as well. Chris turned into an alleyway and saw a wire fence blocking the way with a trash can about an inch in front of it. There was also a low hanging fire escape hanging above it. He didn't even so much as slow down. He went to the right a little, took a step on the wall, ran on the trash can grabbed a hold of the fire escape, and swung over the fence, doing back flip in midair and landing on his feet in a crouched positon before starting to sprint again.

Chris heard a crash from behind him. He turned around and saw that the biggest guy in the group had ran straight through the fence. Chris rolled his eyes.

Down the road there was another low hanging fire escape that led to higher ground. It was just across the street. Chris saw a car coming down the road. He jumped and slid over the car hood. That would lose them a little. He jumped off the wall, grabbed on the fire escape, and pulled himself up. He then began climbing. He looked down and saw that the group was just now crossing the street. He reached the top of the building and kept running. He cleared obstacles, flipping, sliding, or spinning of walls. He reached the end of the row of buildings. He didn't so much as hesitate. He jumped off the building ledge, turned himself in midair, and grabbed on to some pipe on the outside wall. He then started sliding down the side. He reached the ground and continued running.

He reached Beale Street. The other showed up five seconds later.

"I beat ya'll again." Chris said.

"Don't rub it in, dude." Barret muttered.

"But this is, like, the _fifth_ time today." Chris pointed out.

"We ain't all parkour masters, Chris." Scarlet said, sighing.

Chris saw that the group was tired and hungry.

"How about we go to hard rock café? My treat."

The group immediately agreed. They walked in and sat at different tables that were close together, but not enough to think it was a large group.

They had just ordered when another group walked in. Chris recognized the one in front. Michael Johnson, 17, killed 15 Templars. He headed a gang that was completely controlled by Templars. He was supposed to head after him after lunch, but Michael had come right to him. This was so freaking perfect.

He nudged Scarlet, who glanced at Michael, nodded, and then signaled to the others. They nodded. Robert walked up to some of the guard members and acted friendly. He then slammed one of their heads into the table. When another one launched at him, Scarlet whacked the back of his head with a bottle. Barret caught a guy's fist when the guy swung at Scarlet and kneed him in the gut. Marc picked a guy up by the throat and choke-slammed him through a table. He then picked up another one by the throat and threw him back-first into the bar. James stabbed that guy in the head with a tomahawk. A Templar snuck up behind Marc with a chair, but Virgilia roundhouse kicked him in the chin, launching him onto a table, where Javi detracted her hidden blade and stabbed him in the throat.

While the others were taking care of the guards, Chris waked towards Michael. A guard took a swing at him, but Chris grabbed a beer bottle off a table and broke it on the guys face. He kept the broken bottle in his hand as he waked towards Michael. Michael swung at him, but Chris dodged it and sliced Michael's throat open with the shattered bottle.

Meanwhile, Sam was flying overhead, looking for the others, when he heard a ding in his helmet. He looked at the computer on his wrist. There were coordinates and a message from Chris, saying they were fighting Templars at those coordinates. Sam wen to the coordinates than dive-bombed through the window, landing in a fighting stance. Only problem was, he had read the coordinates wrong, and had ended up at the gift shop across the street. Sam quickly apologized then went to the right coordinates.

The others were just finished clearing out the last Templar when Sam flew in and tried to cut Chris's head off.

"Marc?" Chris called as he ducked.

"On it." Marc reached up and grabbed Sam by the foot. He then pulled him down onto a table.

"Oof! Die, Templ-wait, where are all the Templars?"

"We already took care of 'em. Where were you?" Chris asked.

"I went to the wrong coordinates. My bad."

"Whatever. Come on, let's head back to base."

They took off before the civilians got their wits about them.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're joking, right?" Chris was in his room, lying down on his bed. Scarlet was in there with him, sitting up next to him.

"No." standing across Chris was Alex, his arms crossed.

"You expect me to give you time off to see your civilian girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Alex said. "She does know about the creed."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"She's in the base at the moment."

"How did she-you know what, forget it. _Why?_ Give me one good reason as to..."

Scarlet took Chris's hand. He looked at her and sighed

"Fine. you know what to do if anything happened."

Alex ran out of the room. Chris and Scarlet walked out and saw Alex embracing a girl.

The girl in question was 15. She was 5'2", and was very slim. She had light brown hair, which brought out her dark brown eyes. She wore a desmond type jacket, assasins creed logo shirt, blue jeans, and pure black high top converse. She was originally from Moscow, Russia. she had been adopted at age three, and she moved to the states at the age of four. She also was a small time bloger that documented what the assassins did. She supported the creed and its cause. She was just a civilian. Her name was Grace Young. Grace looked up from Alex and saw Chris and Scarlet. She looked at Alex and whispered something. He laughed, smiled, and shook his head. Grace looked back up and waved. Scarlet waved back. Chis just looked at her. He continued watching as they walked away.

"He'd better be careful." Chris said.

"Oh, quit it. You got friendly around that time. Before that happened, you were the biggest emo on the planet."

"No, I wasn't. I was just kinda psychotic." Chris shrugged. "You doing anything later?"

"Yeah, I have to give a tour to some of the assassins international ambassadors."

"Have fun with that. it'll be funny to see what happens if any of them try to make a lasting impression."

"I'll put them down. You know that. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go make a house of cards or something."

"Okay. See you later." Scarlet waved to Chris as she walked away to meet the ambassadors.

Chris was about to walk into his room when he heard a voice yell something then a _Bam!_ Chris turned around. Marc had just rammed Grace into a wall. He raised his fist, but Robert grabbed his wrist and held it back. Robert was the only guy who was as strong as Marc. Alex explained the situation to Marc, who grinned sheepishly and apologized.

Chris shook his head and walked into his room. he got out a pack of cards and began making a house of cards.

Five minutes later, Chris was about to finish the house.

"One more card. Just one...more...card."

But just as Chris was about to put it on, the power suddenly went out. "What the?" Chris turned, accidentally knocking down the cards. "God damn it!"

"Language!" Marc said from the next room. Except it wasn't from his room.

"Marc, get the fuck out!" Virgilia yelled.

Marc ran out with a tooth missing. "That bitch is crazy!"

"You walked in on me naked!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours!"

Chris's phone rang. Sam was calling him.

"What, Sam?"

"Hey, so, uh, Chris? Remember how I occasionally patrol the city?"

"What'd you do?"

"I flew into some power cables, got tangled in 'em, and caused all the city's power to go out."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Chris was in an outside part of the city. hanging above him, entangled in the wires, was Sam.

"You are the clumsiest dude I know." Chris said.

"Shut up and get me out of here, Sparky."

"I said don't call me that."

"That's why it's funny."

"Fuck you, bird boy." Chris scaled the telephone pole and managed to get Sam out. "Now, how do we get the power back on?"

"I'm gonna need you to spark while I fix 'em."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep sparking while I fix this."

"Won't that shock you?"

"Probably."

"Okay."

5 minutes, and a couple of shocks, later, they were done.

"Well, now that that's done, time for you to pay the consequences." Chris said.

'What does that mean?" Sam asked

"Oh, well, you can either get me a copy off all the hidden video cameras that run on battery and you thought you hid oh so well, or you can explain to all the ambassadors why their tour involved a power outage. Your choice."

Sam stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Did I mention how many ambassadors there were?"

"You'll get them in an hour."

"Good." Chris got on his motorcycle and shot off, with Sam flying behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam sat in his apartment, looking through the files he'd intercepted from that reporters message. He frowned. The reporter knew too much. he wanted to bring the whole creed into the spotlight. "I'd better tell Chris. I'll do it in the morning."

Sam turned and suddenly saw a face staring through the window. 'Gahh!" Sam pressed a button and the window fell out of the pane.

"Aw, shit!" The figure yelled . The voice was vaguely familiar. Sam looked out of the window. The figure had managed to grab hold of a ledge a couple stories down. "Chris?"

"Don't mind me, Sam. I'm just hanging around! Keep on doing whatever you were doing, by all means!"

"Really?"

Would you stop fucking stalling and get me out of this situation!" Chris yelled.

"On my way!" Sam quickly flew down and retrieved Chris before returning to the suite.

As soon as he hit the floor, Chris turned and backfisted Sam across the face, knocking out a tooth. Sam fell to the ground

"OW! What the fuck, sparky?" Sam said, holding his mouth.

"One: Don't call me that, bird brain. Two: Never do that again, or I'll make the tooth fairy file for bankruptcy." Chris said coldly.

"I thought you were a Templar." Sam said, getting back up.

"What Templar would be willing to climb to the top floor of the Clark tower at 2 a.m. with only a muscle shirt on?" Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"You climbed the tower?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to drop down from a helicopter?"

"It _would_ have been easier, but not as fun, and it keeps me in shape."

"You have no fear, do you?"

"Only when someone kicks me off the side off the building."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Chris?"

"Well, first, I need you to make a few modifications to these things and graft 'em onto my skin and connect 'em to the stem cells and all that. I'll send you the designs later."

"Okay. Anything else you want?"

"Just to know what you're hiding." Chris said, folding his arms.

Sam sighed. "I was going to tell you tomorrow anyway, but since you're here, ah, what the hell."

Sam opened his computer and flicked his hand up on the screen. All the reporters notes and files shot up around them in a 3d circle.

Chris looked around him. He frowned. "What exactly am I looking at, Sam?"

"There's been a reporter following us all for months. He has a lot of info on us."

"Graces blog is one thing, but _this..._ this isn't good. I smell a Templar conspiracy. Any chance he could be one of them?"

"Unlikely, but possible. From what I've read so far, he just wants a front page scope. He wants to put us in the spotlight."

"Either way, with info like this, he's could still be valuable to the Templars, and, therefore, a threat to the creed." Chris put hand over his mouth thoughtfully and turned away from Sam.s

"So what do we do about it?" Sam asked, bringing down the 3d files. He looked at Chris.

"Simple. You make the modifications I want you to make. Once you're done, you transfer that data to me. We report this to the council."Chris turned back to Sam. "Then we find this man. And we silence him. Permanently."


	16. Chapter 16

Sam had just finished his modifications to the Gauntlets when chris woke up.

"How do you feel, Chris?" Sam asked.

"Same as before." Chris rubbed his forehead and looked at his hands. Chris had told Sam to make 3 modifications: USB port for hard drives, supercomputer, and adding a metal exoskeleton to the top of his hands. Sam had done each beautifully.

Suddenly, Sam's phone buzzed: video phone. Sam hooked up his phone to his holographic imager and pressed the answer button. A 3d hologram figure came up.

The figure was 6'1", weighed 180 lbs., was 19, and was an African American male. He had black Mohawk-style hair and brown eyes. he wore a black Altair-like assassin's cloak without sleeves, a white vest that said Nike air, red gauntlets- one with a Connor hidden blade and one with an Edward-,a black Ghost recon mask like the one from advanced warfare 2 that allowed night, thermal, enhanced, scan vison modes, black jeans, black and white Nike Team Hustle D7, a white rosary that glowed in the dark when he wanted it to, and a white assassins creed logo tattooed on his shoulder. His hometown was Pretoria, South Africa. On his left side were 2 katanas, one shorter than the other, and could make them join together into a sword bo staff somehow. He also had 2 custom gold Desert Eagles that were already silenced thanks to Falcon on his lower back, a custom made already silenced .50 sniper rifle on his (vertical) and the same as his other guns and a M4A1, which had 2 scopes for normal viewing and zooming in. He also had throwing knives on the left side of his waist and smoke pellets on the right side of his waist. He became an assassin because of what happened in South Africa's past. He became a vigilante to stop corruption, greed and civil wars from happening by killing the ones who would start one. He did this solo until Chris had found him during a mission in Kenya and recruited him. He was genius who was willing to get his hands dirty. He was also a master of weapons, an amazing athlete who was very fast, and a master martial artist. Because of his skills, his superiors had given him the code name, "Ghost." His real name was Kaz Jacobs. he also had a habit of calling Chris "Wolf." And at the moment, he didn't look particularly happy.

"Gintz, the council wants..." He faltered when he saw Chris reclining on a chair. "Wolf."

"Kaz."

"Anyway, the council..."

"I already have the info and plan on showing the council it when I get back."

"How'd you even get in there at two in the morning?"

"I climbed."

"You-I-wait, you did _what_ now?"

"I climbed up the Clark tower."

"You know no fear, do you?"

"Sam said the exact same thing after I knocked one of his teeth out."

"What'd he do?"

"He kicked me off the building 'cause he thought I was a Templar."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Why'd you call, Kaz?" Sam asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"The council wants you guys back at the base."

"Why?"

"Well, maybe it's cause there's a eighteen year old French boy demanding to talk to you. He claims he knows you from a mission you had In Paris with the Parisian faction."

"On my way." Chris said. he then ran and jumped out the window. Sam ran over and looked out. Chris had made Sam put in magnetically charged exoskeleton, so he now slid down the wall, not even leaving a mark.

"I swear,that guy literally is immune to feeling fear." Kaz said.

Sam heard Chris's motorcycle start and Chris took of.

"He doesn't need to. Why should he?"

"Any way, see you when you get here." With that, Kaz hung up. Sam shook his head and turned to the window. he then ran and jumped out. he went suspended in midair before unfurling his wings and flying through the sky.

Chris soon landed in the base. Scarlet ran over.

"Took you long enough, Chris."

"Where's the guy?"

"Over here."

Scarlet pointed to the training chamber. Chris looked over.

"You know him?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah." Inside was an 18 year old Caucasian boy. from the looks of him, he was 6'5" and weighed about 200 lbs. He had blond hair styled like Messi. he also had Cyan colored eyes. He was from Paris, France. He had two Connor hidden blades. On his waist was a Kusarigama (made of Tungsten, Steel, Titanium and chromium) and a desert eagle. He also had a bunch of throwing knives. He wore an assassins robe like Connor Kenways' with tricolor colors.

"His name is Tomer lami. He prefers his codename: Switchblade. He's a parkour expert, martial artist, and weapon master."

Chris walked in. "Switchblade."

Tomer stood up and shook his hand. Strange. He usually wasn't so mellow. He was the type of guy who was brave, smart, and always looked on the bright side of life. "War. I need to talk to you."

'That's why I'm here. why aren't you in Paris? I mean, what with the bombings and all."

"That's why I'm here. I'm tracking down the potential suspect who did it. No surprise, they're Templars. My superiors transferred me here to track them down and take them out. I need your help. I was glad to come. I needed to get out of all the destruction and mourning. My parents were among the first casualties when they tried to help the civilians. I want these men dead."

"I'll be glad to help. but it can't just be us two. anyone else you want to help?"

Tomer nodded. "The archangels ."

Chris's eyes widened a little. The Archangels were another elite group Chris led. It was made up of himself, Nathan Frye, and Kaz Jacobs. They were deadly, and only second to the horsemen. "You want them in on this?"

"I'm already transferred here. I'm not going back to Paris. It was a one-way trip. Let me join."

Chris thought for a moment. they did need one more member. Why not? Chris stuck out his hand. Tomer took it. "Welcome to the league."


	17. Chapter 17

"So he wants you to bring Kaz and Nathan into this?" Scarlet and Chris were in his room, lounging around. He was casually playing his guitar while she was listening. The two could multitask when they were around each other, so he could play guitar, she could listen, and they could carry on a conversation just fine. He liked playing was soothing. He could play just about anything on the guitar. Hardest song you could think of? Child's play to him. He could do any strum pattern, any chords, any day of the week.

"Yeah. Lord knows why. " He strummed his guitar without even thinking about it.

"I just find it weird that he didn't ask for the horsemen."

"Larger groups could attract unwanted attention occasionally. That might be it." His fingers flew up and down the guitar neck. "Either way, I'm going to have extra precautions. I'll have some of the others hiding in plain sight."

"I just hope that he's okay. People who are in the mourning process have a tendency to make rash decisions. especially if it's a parent or close family member."

"They also have a tendency to stay with that members' corpse until it's 6 feet under." Chris stopped playing his guitar and put it on it's stand. He then laid back.

"Just be careful. There's no telling what a traumatized person will do."

'If I were you, Scarlet, I'd be worried about what would happen to him if he crossed the line." Chris said.

"That _is_ what I'm worried about." Chris looked at Scarlet. Only she knew what had happened that one time. Only she was the non-family member who knew why he was called War. They preferred to not talk about it. An image of... _him_...flashed through Chris mind, with the memory of a cackle, and Chris shivered.

"I'm not going to go off the edge again, Scarlet. I won't let Jack come back out." Chris said.

Chris phone buzzed. He picked it up. It was from Kaz. _about time 2 go. U ready?"_

 _"_ I gotta go." Chris said.

"Just be careful." Scarlet kissed his cheek.

Chris got up and walked out of the room.

 _"So, she don't buggin trust me?"_

Chris growled. He and his... _friend,_ i guess you could say...talked every s often. Jack was an annoying guy who only took murder, gore, and prostitution seriously

"I can't blame her."

 _Does she at least like me?"_

"Even _I_ don't like you. why would she? Now, shut up."

Kaz and Nathan, who had recently taken out a couple of Templars with Alex, were waiting for him.

"Where's Switchblade?" Chris asked.

"He said he needed a few minutes." Nathan said.

"Which gives us time to talk about this." Kaz said, crossing his arms.

"I think he's hiding something." Nathan said, as he picked his teeth.

"I've already made precautions. If he crosses the line, we take him out."

"Do you trust him?" Kaz asked.

"I know him. But do I trust him? Only to a certain degree. There are very few people I trust completely."

"That's good enough for me." Nathan said, shrugging.

"Now, get your stuff together. We have a job to do."

Nathan and Kaz nodded and went to the garage. All three of them had motorcycles. Nathan had a Kawasaki Ninja H2R. Kaz had a red 2012 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R. Chris had a Kawasaki ZZ-R600 Ninja ZX-6E, or, as you already know it, "War Horse."

"Here he comes." Nathan said without even looking up.

Chris turned and saw Tomer walking towards them. Chris walked over and shook his hand.

"How are ya, Tommy?" Nathan called.

"Fine." Tomer said. "Where are we going?"

"Info broker. If anyone has any idea where the Templars are, it's him. There's just one condition." Kaz said, making the last adjustments to his vehicle to get it in top shape.

"What's that?" Tomer asked, crossing his arms.

"One of us has to fight about 3 of his best fighters. At the same time." Chris said.

"So in other words, time to have some fun!" Nathan said, putting on his helmet.

The group drove of.

Twenty minutes later, they showed up at a run down building at the edge of town.

"This is the place?" Tomer asked.

"Yep." Kaz said. "Oh, and Tomer? When he gets started, don't interfere."

"What do you mean?" Tomer asked.

"You'll find out. Come on, let's get some good seats." Nathan said.

"Where's Chris?" Tomer asked.

"You ask to many questions, Tommy." Nathan said. "He's the bloody one who's fighting!"

The three walked inside and found some good seats. Chris stood in the center of a circular ring with no shirt or hoodie on. His tattoo gleamed under the limelight as he waited.

"Begin!" The timekeeper shouted.

Three figures surrounded Chris and got into fighting stances. Chris stood still and closed his eyes. A figure rushed at Chris, but just before he got to him, Chris's eyes shot open, and he snap-kicked the guy in the chin. He then darted at the second and backfisted him before throwing that figure into the first one, knocking them both out. The third one charged, but Chris ducked, and German suplexed the guy.

"Time!"

A figure stood up from what looked like a press box. Chris looked at the figure. The figure motioned at Chris. Chris nodded and started walking up. The others followed him.

The four got into the press box.

"You want your usual pay, Chris?" A 21-year old man asked.

"You know what the answer is." Chris shook the mans hand.

"Tomer, this is Jacob Artery." Chris introduced the two. Jacob was 6'5", and weighed about 300 lbs. He was a mousey looking man. No one knew anything else about him.

"I already sent you all the info. It's at your base." Jacob laughed.

"Thanks ,J." Chris said, and they left.


	18. Chapter 18

"So let me get this straight: this reporter has massive amounts of data on the creed?"

Chris stood in the council chamber. the council had called a meeting regarding a report from Chris. Now, they had just been given the info.

"That's correct." Chris said.

"How much info are we talking, exactly, Chris?" Death asked.

"Let me show you." Chris opened his computer and flicked his hand up. All the info shot up. The council broke into pandemonium.

"Order!" The head of the creed shouted, and the council died down. Chris continued

"The reporter has been doing this for a couple of years. The first files date back 4 years ago. He has info on everything. He wants to expose us."

"The council will deliberate. Do you have a copy of this info?" The head asked.

"Here" Chris tossed him an extra hard-drive. Suddenly, his phone rang. He pulled it out. It was Scarlet.

"Hello? Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Scarlet. What happened to Alex?"

Chris's eyes widened. "I'll be right over."

"What's going on?" The head member asked. Chris looked at him.

"It's Alex." Chris ran out of the room at a full sprint, which was pretty damn fast, before the could could ask any more questions.

As Chris ran, he met up with Nathan. "Any idea what happened, Nate?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? I haven't seen the little bugger since yesterday before we left to see that infobroker!"

They showed up at he medic center. Sam was already their, as was Scarlet and Grace. Scarlet was sitting next to Grace, trying to comfort her.

"Scarlet! What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I found him like this. He was bleeding profusely and his heart rate was low. He's in critical."

"Sam, have you found the problem?"

"Yeah. Uranium bullet to the stomach. Normally, that wouldn't be lethal, but it's a poisonous bullet. There's only one person I know who uses those." He looked at Nathan.

"Your not saying..." Nathan started.

"Who else do you know who uses those types off bullets?" Sam asked.

"Your saying _Olivia_ did this? Michael's girlfriend?" Chris growled and clenched his fist. Scarlet put her hand on his arm, while Grace looked at Alex worriedly. Olivia was a Templar, The second most dangerous in the world. She was also Nathan's sister.

"That's what I'm saying." Sam looked at him.

"How'd she even get into the base?" Chris asked.

"How the hell should I know? Now, please leave. I have work to do."

Chris, Scarlet, Nathan, and Grace left the room.

Chris breathed heavily and angrily. Scarlet looked at him. "Chris?" Grace looked on in confusion.

"They shoot my brother? They want me?" Chris was talking to himself.

"Chris?" Scarlet said a little louder.

"They're gonna get me." Chris walked off, leaving Scarlet behind. He looked up. His eyes had turned to a pure white. He now spoke with a British accent. "They want the Ripper? They got the Ripper." He chuckled. Grace and Scarlet looked at each other.

"Is he going to be okay?" Grace asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Scarlet frowned worriedly. Chris usually didn't let his emotions get the best of him. The last time he did...Scarlet shivered. It hadn't been pretty when he had finished.

"Come on. I'll drive you home." Scarlet said.

A few hours later, James and Barret were doing their guard duty. James looked at a screen that showed the garage. "Hey, Barret?"

"What?"

"Where's Chris's motorcycle?

"It's not here?"

"No!"

Meanwhile, Chris parked his bike and walked into an alleyway. This way definitely a pace where Templars hung out. There were a couple right there. He detracted his hidden blades and cackled.

A few hours later, Everyone was in their separate rooms, watching or playing whatever, when the screen suddenly went static.

"Oh, come on!" Marc yelled, throwing his controller at the TV. "This is the best part!"

"Marc, shut up, before i knock out ore of your teeth! _Fallout 4_ can wait." Virgilia shouted. A news broadcast came on.

"We interrupt this program with some Breaking news. Five men were found dead in an alleyway just thirty minutes earlier. They were stabbed, bludgeoned, and cut, and 4 were missing most of their internal organs. Police say there haven't been murders this horrific since Jack the Ripper. An investigation is ongoing. we now return you to your regularly scheduled program."

Scarlet grew wide-eyed. "Oh, no. Not again. Chris."

"Scarlet, you seeing this?" Robert asked.

Scarlet stayed quiet

"Scarlet?" Javi asked

Scarlet sprinted down to the medic building. Sam was just cleaning up when Scarlet burst in.

"How much longer till he heals?' She asked frantically.

"A-a few days, give or take." Sam said, slightly frightened.

"Speed up the healing process!"

"Why? I got him in stable condition. There's not much else i can-"

"Sam, you don't understand!" Scarlet grabbed him and shook him. "It's the ripper! He's back!"

Sam's eyes widened. "I'll get right to it." He frantically got out his tools. "Sorry, Alex. This may hurt, but we need to get the ripper back to his senses."

Scarlet ran to the council chamber and ran through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" The head member asked angrily.

"I'm...sorry...to interrupt. " Scarlet said, gasping for breath. "But...this is...urgent."

"What is it, Scarlet?" Death asked. Scarlet looked at him.

"It's the Ripper. He's back."


	19. Chapter 19

Chris ran through the labyrinth of the moonlit Memphis rooftops. He had a mask over his face. In his mind, Jack the ripper was running rampant. It had been a week since they had shot Alex. Chris growled and got to the end of the labyrinth. He crouched down and looked at the city around him.

What most people didn't know about Chris was his ancestry. Jack the Ripper was in his bloodline. And so was the insanity. Chris could almost always control it. When he couldn't...lots of people, civilian or Templar, ended up dead, with their organs in the wrong places, inside the body or outside. Jack the rippers blood was in his veins.

(Note: For most of the chapter, I'm going to call Chris Jack as to avoid confusion)

A glint caught his eye. Templars, meeting up at a club. Jack chuckled. "This will be fun, don't you think, Chris?"

 _"No. This will be anything_ but _fun."_

Jack frowned. "Don't be a party pooper."

 _"You're a mother fucking, blood-thirsty maniac who kills or rapes people in his spare time. I can be a fucking party pooper if I want to be one."_

Jack jumped down. He walked into the bar. There he was. Jacob Smith, age: 24, was an info broker for the Templars. He knew a lot about them. Jack walked up to him, but first pulled off his mask.

"Jacob Smith?" Jacob looked at him

"Can I help you?" Jacob asked.

"I need info."

"Then you came to the right place. what info?"

"The whereabouts of Olivia Frye and Michael Riley." Chris said.

Some people gathered around. "I can't give you that, Assassin." Jacob said. "Kill hi-"

Jack suddenly leapt backwards, knocking out two of Templars before stabbing them in the neck. He quickly finished of the other three before turning back to Jacob.. He grabbed Jacob by the shirt collar. "Where are they?" He asked

Suddenly, there was a bang and a bullet whizzed right past Jack's face, going straight Into Jacob's skull. Jack instinctively recoiled, and back flipped onto a table before running out of the bar. He climbed to the rooftop, but before he could get his whereabouts, someone _flew_ by him, punching him in the ribs, sending him to the ground. Jack winced and struggled to get the breath back In his lungs. The little fucker had winded him.

Jack looked around him and snarled. There was that blonde girl...what was her name? Ah, yes. Scarlet . She had brought some friends, too. No problem.

Scarlet looked at Jack. "Chris! Chris, get a hold of yourself!"

Jack looked at her. "Wrong, miss. Chris isn't here at the moment." He chuckled. "I'm Jack the Ripper."

He launched at her, but Marc grabbed him by the leg and pulled down. Chris slammed into an air vent, and grunted. "Bad...dog!" He yelled, kicking Marc in the face.

Marc pulled back. "Why the fuck is it always my mouth people aim for?!" He screamed, holding his mouth.

Jack jumped up and gt into a crouched position, watching the assassins as they surrounded him.

"Chris...come quietly. we don't want a fight, we just want to talk. The other option is the police arrest you for 15 counts of murder in the last week." Kaz said, pointing his pistols at Chris.

"I thought I told you: I am NOT CHRIS!" Jack screamed, launching himself a the group. He spent the next 10 minutes kicking their asses. Sam suddenly swooped down and tackled him into the concrete wall.

Jack struggled to stand up, when he felt a piercing pain in his neck. He looked over and saw the girl holding a syringe. "Fucking...hell..." Jack went unconscious.

 **Sorry the chapter is so short, guys, but it's Christmas, as you know. Thanks for the support.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chris woke up. "Ughh...my head. Huh? Where am I? Where's my shirt? Why am I hooked up to an EKG?"

"You're in the mental facility, Chris. Just making sure Jack's been dissipated for now." Chris looked over and saw Sam, hovering over him. "How you feeling, sparky?"

"Same as when you put the gauntlets on me, bird brain." Chris noticed he had been bound down by leather straps. "Seriously? You had to bind me down with leather?"

"Yeah. We aren't sure as to whether you're _you_ again, or if-"

"Whatever, dude." Chris's fingers sparked, and the electricity cut through the leather as if it was a kid opening a Christmas present.

"What are you doing, Chris?! We aren't sure that you're stable!"

"Chill, Sam. I ain't going anywhere. The leather straps chaffed." Chris clenched and unclenched his fist to get feeling back into them. He sat up stretched, laid back down, put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and breathed heavily. "That's better. How long was I out?"

"Twenty four hours. Did you _have_ to cut the straps? They were brand new." Sam sighed.

"As I said, Sam: They were cutting into my skin. When did I get new tattoos?" Chris now had lightning tattoos up and down his arm, starting at the end of the devil tattoos and ending at the gauntlets.

"Must've gotten 'em from you're continual use of electricity. Those are Lichtenburg figures. They mostly show up on people who have been struck by lightning." Chris looked over and saw Kaz and Marc standing in the doorway. "Welcome back, Wolf."

"You the welcome wagon?" Chris asked, shaking Kaz's hand and nodding at Marc, who was not happy. Marc rubbed his jaw.

"Nah. I'm just here for your protection."

"Protection from what?" Chris's eyes widened. "Oh, shit. Scarlet's gonna kill me."

"Jee, ya _think_?" Kaz asked sarcastically.

"Why is plague here?"

"Luckily for you, it's not because you knocked out one of my teeth." Marc said.

"Okay, the only reason _Jack_ did that is because you slammed the body he's currently inhibiting into an air-conditioning fan container thing. How many teeth is that this week?"

"Four." Marc grumbled.

"Geez, you must be becoming the dentist's favorite patient." Chris said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"She actually gave me her number." Marc grumbled.

"You're welcome." Chris said.

"For what?"

"You might actually get laid now." Chris said.

"HEY!"

"Getting back to the actual discussion, how do ya feel, Wolf?" Kaz asked, rolling asked. He didn't really understand Chris's sarcasm. He was the type of guy who took almost everything serious.

"Ah, I'm fine. You know me. Can I go now, Sam?"

'Well..."

"You are aware I'm leaving either way. I'm bored out of my fucking mind here."

"You're good."

"Thank you." Chris then got up and left with Kaz and Marc walking behind him.

"How's Alex?" Chris asked while putting on a muscle shirt.

"He's made a full recovery. He's with Grace." Kaz said.

A scientist walked up to Chris with an iPad that looked more like one of the screens in the _Iron Man_ movies. "I need your signature."

Chris took it and signed his name. "How are the others holding up?"

"They're doing fine. The council has a mission for you."

"What?"

Kaz smirked. "Remember that reporter?"

"Whose helping me with it?"

"Nyx."

Nyx was a 5' 2" 16 year old Irish-American from New York, New York. She weighed 120 lbs. She had black hair which became lavender at the tips. She had slender but slightly athletic build, slightly pale skin, on her lower back she had a tattoo that says "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..." in cursive. She had an angel and devil wing tattoo on her upper back, and a momento mori hourglass tattoo on her left forearm. She was also agile and skilled in hand to hand had a stern, business like attitude when she is on missions. She was polite to both friends and enemies, and liked to tease her friends when she got the chance. She was fun loving, mischievous, loyal, and laid back. She also had no regrets when she joined the assassins and killing the Templars. She could be blunt, and didn't like to lie. She did not care if others call her the descendant of the traitor, she just takes it in stride. Why was she called that. Her full name was Nyx Belladonna Cormac. You figure it out. Her left eye was blue while the right one was hazel. She wore a white hoodie jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black high heel boots, black corset top, and a rosary choker. Her main weapon was an umbrella containing a cane sword hidden within the length of the umbrella's tube, with the crook handle serving as the hilt. Her misc weapons were fear bombs. Her hidden blades were like the ones in AC Rouge. She became an assassin when, on night, She found a book in her parents' attic. She found out that her ancestor Shay Cormac used to be an assassin before he became a Templar. She ran away from home that night. She joined the assassins to the strain of betrayal that her ancestor caused long ago. At first, only Chris accepted her, but the others soon followed suit. Her superiors had given her the code name XII: The hangman.

"When do we start?"

"You have a week."


	21. Chapter 21

ACS21

Chris and Nyx ran through the rainy moonlit Memphis rooftops. They were close. So close they could smell him. Literally. The guy was having a big barbecue. He probably didn't invite his boss nor intended to. No wonder his stories never got written.

The two stopped at the edge of one off the rooftops. They had their hoods on.

"That the place?" Nyx asked. She laid down to regain some composure.

Chris checked his computer screen (Which also looked like one of the very advanced iPad's in _Iron Man,_ except it had a keyboard on his forearm. Think of the screen as completely technological, so it just vanishes when he's done with it.)

"Yeah, this is it." Chris suddenly straightened up. "Get ready."

"When ain't I?" She asked, smirking.

"Well, there was that one time..."

"Never mind."

Chris looked at the reporters apartment.

Nyx suddenly sat up. "Hey, do you hear something?"

Chris turned back towards back at Nyx. "Hmm?"

"Listen."

Chris listened. It sounded like...wait, were there voices in the guys apartment? Chris had heard the guy's voice before, and it didn't sound like that. Chris sparked and hacked into the guys antennae, letting him see through the TV in the apartment. There were way more people than just one guy in there, and it looked like they were drunk. "Oh, god damn it."

"What?" Nyx asked

"The fucker is having a party. We may be here awhile."

2 hours later, Nyx and Chris were both sleeping on the roof top. Chris was laying on the very edge of the building, while Nyx was safely on the rooftop. Chris rolled over, falling off the edge onto the actual roof. "Ow!"

Chris got up and looked at the apartment. The last few guests were just leaving.

Nyx stirred. "Oof...what time is it?" She then yawned and stretched.

Chris checked his watch. "I'd say about...12:30 a.m. The guys party is over."

"I bet ye ten bucks the guy is drunker 'en me pa on day." Nyx said, looking over Chris's shoulder to see for himself.

"How drunk is that?" Chris asked, not even looking up.

"3.9. Barley outside of a coma. He slept for a full day after chugging some moonshine."

Chris looked at her.

"He was in Gatlinburg with a few of his buddies." She said, shrugging.

Chris saw the guy in the doorway. "Pay up, Nyx."

"What's his alcohol level?"

"It's nowhere near 3.9. He's still able to walk. I'd say about 1.5"

Nyx cursed as she pulled out a ten dollar bill and gave it to Chris.

The reporter walked back into his house. The lights went out. Chris looked at Nyx.

"Ready?"

Nyx nodded. The two fired their line launchers and busted through two of the windows.

"What the-" was all the reporter managed before Chris shocked him unconscious.

Chris looked at Nyx. "Tie him up to a chair then wait until he wakes up. Then we'll begin interrogations."

Nyx nodded, grabbed a chair, picked the guy up, sat him in the chair, then tied him up with some rope she found in his closet.

An hour later, the guy woke up. "Ugh...must've been drunker then I thought...huh? Where am I?"

"You're in your apartment, Mr. Ross. That is your name, right?" Ross looked over and saw a 15 year old sitting on the couch.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You know who we are, Ross."

"But theirs only one o' ya..." Ross was cut short by a punch to the jaw. "OW! Bloody hell!" Ross looked over and saw a 16 year old girl standing in front of him.

"That's my associate, Hangman. Or, as you probably already know, Nyx Cormac." The boy said

"Who're you then, eh? Who're you to have the balls to break in hear, you mother fucking son of a bitch and a bastard-OW! F #%$ %*^$# "

Ross felt that pain as soon as Chris Shocked him with not enough electricity to kill, but just barley. He looked up at Chris.

"I have the balls to break in hear, ...because you're about to be silenced. Permanently" Chris looked at Nyx and nodded. She left the room.

Ross's screams of pain, fear, and agony could've been heard from a block down, but everyone was asleep with a hangover. Chris waked out of the room ten minutes later and turned on his comlink. "Mission accomplished."


	22. Chapter 22

Acs 22

Chris and Nyx got back to base. Nyx went off to her room while Chris went to find Sam. He was (of course) in his lab.

Chris walked in. "Any leads on Olivia and Michael?"

"None. It's like they vanished of the face of the earth. No phone records, no friends, no credit card histories, no police records, nothing." Sam groaned, not even looking at Chris.

"Have you tried..."

"I've already hacked into every camera in the city. Smartphones and handheld cameras included."

Chris raised his eyebrow. Sam finally looked at him. "What?"

"Isn't that illegal?" Chris asked.

"Why does it matter? We kill people, and that ain't legal." Sam said.

"Uhhhhh...okay? Isn't it possible that they left the country?"

Sam wordlessly pulled up a world map full of data, sidebar graphs, and other stuff. "I thought of everything, pulled every favor, and tightened every string I can. They aren't _anywhere_."

"Maybe someone's erasing every piece of electric data possible. They could have a hacker." Chris said.

"That's the problem. There is. I just can't break through the guys god damn firewall." Sam groaned.

"Couldn't just hook up the computers to one of my gauntlets? That oughta give it more power."

Sam thought for a moment. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you've been to busy breaking the law, bird brain?"

"Screw you, sparky."

Sam immediately hooked up the computer to one of Chris's gauntlets. Chris sparked. The computer beeped wildly for a few seconds before going silent. then, a red dot showed up on the screen.

"Found 'em!" Sam whopped.

"No shit, Sam. Where are they?" Chris said.

Sam looked at the screen. "They're in...Paris?"

"I'll tell the council." Chris said.

Barret walked in. "Chris, the council has another mission for you."

"What?"

"Apparently, there's this 13 year old who's a little _too_ obsessed with Tron."

"Why is that a problem?"

"He disintegrated a car."

"Come again?" Chris said.

Barret pulled out his phone and opened YouTube. "This video is trending worldwide." He pulled up the video.

A kid walked down the street. A car came rushing towards him. Right before the car hit him, the kid made a motion with his hand, and the car disintegrated, dropping the driver into the road.

Chris jaw dropped. "Holy shit."

"That shouldn't be possible." Sam said.

"What's the mission?" Chris asked, looking up at Barret.

"They want you to recruit him."

2 hours later, Chris, Scarlet , and a few of the others were sitting on a rooftop, watching the 13 year old walk down an alley.

"How did that kid get a car to disintegrate?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know." Chris answered. Suddenly, he saw four or five boys around the age of 15 walk up to the boy and cornered him. One of the 15 year olds said something. The 13 year old said something, and the 15 year old backfisted him in the face, knocking him to the ground. The others joined in. stomping on the thirteen with out remorse.

Chris glanced at Scarlet . She nodded. They jumped down, leaving Marc and the others to catch and landed between the teens and the boy.

"Get out of our way." One of the teens growled.

Chris looked him dead in the eye. "Make me."

The teen threw a fist, but Chris caught it, and _Snap!_ broke the hand. He and Scarlet made quick work of the others. The rest of the assassins got down just as they were finishing up.

The group turned to the boy, but he started scooting away. "S-stay away from me."

Chris and Scarlet looked at each other in confusion. "Are you alright?" Scarlet asked.

"Go away." The kid stood up and backed into a wall.

"Look, just come with us. We're here to-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy screamed. He punched the ground, making shockwaves that sent the assassin's flying. Chris's head hit a brick wall. He slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw was the boy running away. Then, he blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

ACS 23

Chris's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh…where am I?" He sat up. "The med bay? Ow!" Chris held his head and winced. "What hit me?"

"A brick wall. You hit it with enough force to knock a brick out of it." Chris looked over and saw Sam. "Good to see you're awake, Chris."

"How long was I out?" Chris asked.

"About a week. The force of the shockwave was very powerful. It sent Marc straight into a moving car, James left a very sizeable dent in a garbage can, and Scarlet was sent flying through reinforced glass. Robert called us, and we brought you back. You had the worse injuries, but you'll be fine."

"That kid definitely packs a punch, I'll give him that." Chris said, standing up. "How are the others?"

"They've already made full recoveries." Sam said. "I think you've almost made one. Once you have, we can continue looking for that boy who-"

"No."

Sam looked at Chris. "What?"

"I'm not gonna have time. Once I've healed, I'm heading with some of the others to find and hopefully kill Michael and Olivia. You and the rest are staying behind to find that kid. "

Sam sighed. "If you say so. How are you gonna get to Paris?"

"I'm gonna need one of your helicopters. I've already contacted the Parisian faction, so they know to expect us."

"Who are you taking?"

"Kaz, Tomer, Nathan, Scarlet , Maria, Robert and Marc."

"Why them?"

Chris looked at Sam. "I'm afraid it's gonna end up with the need for a lot of people to end up dead. Nathan and Tomer know the area best, Maria, Robert, and Scarlet are some of the best stealth assassins in the creed, and Marc is great at causing distractions."

"Why are you going?"

Chris looked at Sam. He looked at his gauntlets and sparked. "I have a score to settle."

 ***two weeks later***

Two figures stood at a helicopter pad in a remote air hanger just outside the outskirts of Paris. They were here. A helicopter flew in and landed. The two straightened up.

"Took them long enough." One muttered.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you had anything planned." The other said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't act like you didn't have anything better to do."

The first figure was 19, weighed 210 lbs., and stood at 6'2". He was a mexican-American male from New York City. He had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a built body. He was missing his right ring finger, had a scar on right side of his mouth, and a tattoo that read, "I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane." He was quiet and shy but more open to a joke from time to time (even if it is morbid), but always focused on the mission if provoked. He liked to hang out with friends and considered them worthwhile. He wore a white beaked hoodie, dark blue jeans, a red bandana with the assassin logo in black, a black beanie, black fingerless gloves, an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, black converse, an assassin ring, and a black and red backpack. His main weapon was a Ninjato, which was strapped to his side. On his back was an ACR assault rifle. Around his waist like a belt was a rope dart. His hidden blades were like the ones from AC syndicate. He became an assassin after his parents died in something called "The great purge." He had been kidnapped by abstergo soon afterwards. While he was there, he basically had gone through what Desmond had endured. He was thrown back to the streets at age 11. He was soon found by Chris and taken back to base. His code name was "el aguila de la Esperanza." His real name was Marcus Garcia.

The other figure was 23, stood at 5'4", and weighed only 147 lbs. He was from Pauls' Valley, Oklahoma. He was a paranoid individual. He had a deep scar on his left hand, brown hair, and hazel eye. He was Caucasian. He wore a black and white hoodie, black cargo pants, and jaki tabi parkour shoes. His main weapons were his hidden blades, which were exact copies of the one's used by adewale. He had a revolver in his belt holster, and smoke grenades on his belt. While he had yet to become a traditional assassin, he knew many things and had the traditional training required to become one. During his adolescents, he and his friends were attacked by a mysterious man bearing a red cross on his arm. His friends were killed, but he survived with near fatal injuries. Afterwards, he spent the next five years tracing the symbol back to abstergo, where he broke in and learned the truth. On his way out, he was discovered and hid, but while doing so, he accidentally activated an animus. That made him relive the memories of the former pirate turned assassin, adewale. During this time, he was perfectly in sync with the memories and learned almost all of the assassin's skills and gained enough of his memories to craft a pair of hidden blades. After finally sneaking out of the building, he vowed to not let his friends go unavenged and to one day expose the Templar. However, to do this, he would need help from any present day assassins willing to aid him. He didn't have a code name. His real name was Anthony Tonybee.

Chris got out of the helicopter and quickly checked the surroundings before walking towards the two as the others exited the vehicle. He shook their hands. "Anthony. Marcus. You two the welcome wagon."

"Yeah, we are. The command wanted to come himself, but he's busy. Welcome back." Marcus said.

Anthony glanced towards the others. "You brought friends."

"Only two of them have seen the city. They were born here, so they should have the territory memorized like the back of their hand."

"What about the others?" Marcus asked.

"Three of them are some of the best stealth assassins around. And the last one is great at causing distractions."

There was suddenly a commotion near the helicopter. The three turned to see Marc had gotten his shirt caught in the door and hadn't noticed until the helicopter had taken off. Marc was using very colorful language while the others tried to get him down.

"Is that the-?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah." Chris sighed.

"It's gonna be a long week."

 **Two hours later.**

"There is no bloody way he can hit that."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he can."

"He ain't bloody lying, love." Nathan said.

Chris and the others were in a tavern with the Parisian faction. A girl had made a remark, saying, "Doubt that silent one can hit anything." She was implying, of course, to Robert. Robert had immediately gotten up and accepted the challenge. He now stood across the street. The challenge was to hit a bullseye from across the street through oncoming traffic.

"Well, he better throw it soon, because I see a car coming." The girl said.

"Just be patient, love. These buggers are full of surprises" Tomer said.

Robert waited until right before the car got to him. He threw the knife, but his hand didn't go in a down motion. He instead tossed it up, jumped off a wall, spun in midair while catching then throwing the knife. The knife sailed over the car, through the taverns open doorway, and _Thunk!_ Bullseye.

The girls jaw dropped. "What…he…but…"

Chris grinned. "Told you. He is a _bloody_ good aim."

The girl grumbled and stormed away. Robert walked back over. Chris bumped his fist. "Nice. New technique?"

"Yeah. It took me _forever_ to perfect that." Robert said.

"I guessed that. Let's head on back before marc gets another tooth knocked out."

"Would you quit bringing that up?"

"I would have thought you wanted that to happen. That make more likely that dentist gal would actually sleep with you."

"Fuck you, dude."

They walked off.

As they were walking back to base, a man stepped in front of them. He smirked and held up his hands.

"Mind giving money to the poor?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't give money to people who pretend to be homeless." Chris said.

"But, m-my family…they're starving."

"Why don't you sell your gold, diamond encrypted watch?"

"The man looked at his wrist and stammered. "I-I found it in a garbage can."

"Sorry, not today."

They walked past the man. Suddenly, a beer bottle flew at Chris. It hit Him on the shoulder, tearing the cloth and drawing some blood. Chris instinctively grabbed his shoulder. "Shit!"

The group looked at the man. He now held a knife. "Wanna make a donation to the poor, _boy_?"

"I would, but I think it be more fun if my friend did." He nodded at Marc. Marc walked up to the man.

The man looked at Marc. "What's the donation?"

"My fist." Marc punched the guy in the face, knocking out at tooth. The guy fell to the ground. KO. Marc then wordlessly grabbed the watch.

Nathan looked at Marc. "Why'd you take the watch?"

Marc looked at him. "He made a donation to the Marc charity foundation."

"I'll let you keep it because he deserved it. And also, it wasn't on of your teeth that had been knocked out for once." Chris said.

"I know. Miracle, ain't it?"

They walked away.

By the time they got back to base, it was 9:30. Everyone, except Marc, was tired, so they decided to hit the hay.

Two hours later. A group of twenty approached the base. The figures stopped in front of the building.

"This is the place." The leader said.

"Where are the guards?" One wondered.

"Who cares? Easier for us." Another said.

They walked in. Someone shut the door behind them.

"What-?" They spun around.

Why hadn't there been any guards? Marc was keeping watch.

One ran at him, but he slammed the figure into the wall. Another tried to jump over him, but he grabbed the figure by the leg and put the figure through the table. It went on like this until one managed to hit him with a knockout dart. Marc fell forward.

The group soon found Chris, fast asleep on his bed.

"How could he be of importance?" One muttered.

"No matter. When the process is over, the master will reward us greatly."

They descended upon Chris.

 **4 hours later.**

Chris woke up. "Son of a bitch. I feel like I slept on a rock. What the-? Where am I?"

He was in a bright room. Men he had never seen before were moving around. They wore red crosses. Templars.

"Ah. You're awake."

Chris looked to where the voice had come from. He growled. "Riley."

"You remember me? I'm touched." Riley said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go back to the sewage plant you came from?" Chris growled.

"Charming as ever, Blake." Riley said.

"Too bad you ain't dead. Then I wouldn't have to worry about this."

"Fortunately for me, you only got my eye."

"You're lucky. It's an improvement, and I was aiming for your head. You might actually stand a chance on getting laid. That eyepatch is a great way for earning pity."

Riley clenched his fist. "The experiments we conducted while you were asleep went well. When we can make those gauntlets, the first thing I'll do is find and kill your friends. Then, just before she dies…," Michael leaned in, "…I'll show that Scarlet bitch who a real man does it."

That was it. That one remark caused something in Chris to snap. His heartbeat quickened. His breath went in small, quick burst. He growled.

Michael stepped away. "What's going on?"

"We don't know sir!" A scientist replied.

Chris looked at the straps on his wrist. He sparked. The straps exploded.

"Guards!" Michael screamed.

Chris stood up. He looked around the room.

"Well, don't just stand there! Kill him!" Michael screamed.

A scientist ran at Chris, but Chris simply pulsed, and the room exploded. Chris left the room and found his weapons and armor. He then went crazy, slashing, cutting, stabbing, shocking, and breaking everything that go in his way.

Chris soon stood outside the now destroyed base. Michael and Olivia had gotten away, but no matter. He'd done what they'd come here to do. He walked off.

 **5 hours later.**

Chris and the others headed to the base. Just before they entered, Chris heard a muffle from a closet. He opened it. There, gagged and bound, was Sam.

Chris took the gag off of Sam. "What happened?"

Sam pointed to the entrance. "See for yourself."

The group walked in. Alex had thrown a party, and was now at the DJ station. He was smiling and dancing some…until he saw Chris. His smile disappeared, and the music died down.

"Aw, shit."


	24. Chapter 24

ACS 25

Chris walked down a street. It was dark and quiet. A figure watched him from the roof of a nearby building. The figure jumped down and sprinted towards Chris, but just before getting there, Chris spun and kicked her in the chin, sending her to the ground. Before the figure could get up, Chris kneeled down and put the knife against the figures neck. "Kneel."

The figure put her hands up as a sign of defeat. Chris stood up and helped her to her feet. "Work on quieting your footsteps. Once you do that, you'll be fine."

The figure in question was 5'7" and weighed 143 pounds. She was an eighteen-year-old Italian, and had been born in Naples, Italy. When on mission she was logical and serious and didn't mess around. She was quite eccentric, stubborn, feisty, bold and chilled, but seen always with a smile on her face the rest of the time. She was always a fun person to hang around, but she did suffer from some social issues. She also had a softer side that she doesn't like showing to people because she thought it made her look weak. She had light tan skin, wore glossy black lipstick, and had two full arms of steampunk inspired tattoos, plus a gold septum piercing. She had bleached blonde hair in a messy high ponytail, and light green eyes. She wore an opened grey hoodie with black accents, a black skin tight crop top, a gold locket with a picture of her father and her as a child around her neck, black fingerless gloves, dark green cargo pants and black combat boots. Her main weapons, attached to the sides of her belt, were two custom Machetes with pistols built in. On her back was a custom sniper rifle. Around her chest were multiple plasma throwing knifes. Her hidden blades were like Connor Kenways pivot blade. She became an assassin because, fueled by anger from her father's murder, she wanted to avenge him and also fulfil her father's wishes to carry the legacy on, as he was an Assassin. Her code-name was Nocturnal, due to the fact that she was an insomniac and always an early bird. Her real name was Francesca Nespola. "Got it. Thanks."

Robert walked in. "Hey, Chris, someone's here to see you."

Chris looked up. "Who?"

"Some girl named Francine Miller."

Chris's eyes brightened up. "Fran?" He sprinted out of the room, towards the main room.

When he entered the room, a figure stood waiting for him. She was 5'8", and weighed around the national average. She was 15 and had been born in Seattle, Washington. She was a reserved, quiet individual when you first met her, but she would lighten up as she got to know you over time. She enjoyed having a laugh with friends and comrades alike, and was eager to help others. She was a hardworking who had to finish whatever she started. She had a great sense of humor and loved spending time with friends and family. When it came to fighting, she preferred not doing the direct approach. She preferred blending in with a crowd, walking up behind you, taking you down, and then blending back in before anyone suspected anything. She took her job seriously, but, according to her, she was still completely fluent in sarcasm. She was Caucasian, was fair, but sort of lean, but like Scarlet's lean. She had freckles around her nose. She had mouse brown hair and light blue eyes. She carried two outfits at all times. She usually wore white hoodie, with the inside of the hood dyed red, a pair of grey pants that looked more like leggings, brown boots, and her hidden blade, which were exactly like Ezio's, and had belonged to her father. Her "disguise" outfit, as she called it, consisted of a white button-up blouse, a pair of black dress up boots, a pair of dark grey slacks, a red necktie, and non-prescription glasses, all of which she kept in a small bag. Her main weapon was a dagger. Her misc. weapons were standard throwing knives. She preferred not having a long-range weapon, as she felt it would slow her down, but she knew how to use one if need be. Her mother and father had originally been members of the brotherhood, so she had grown up in it. She and her friends, including Chris, had made games out of freerunnig, and had used them to practice being stealthy. After she had graduated middle school, however, her parents had decided to try removing themselves and their daughter from the creed. Yet here she was. Her codename had been Nightwing, and it was probable that she was here to get it back. "Miss me, Chris?"

Chris embraced her. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

Her face fell. "Mom and dad…died in a car crash. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I want to rejoin the creed."

Chris smiled sadly. "'I'm sorry about your parents, but I'm glad you came back. You're going to have to introduce yourself to the others."

Fran looked at him with confusion. "Others?"

"After you left, I graduated from the training. Since that time, I've recruited-and personally trained-quite a few assassins."

"Who's this?"

The two turned around. Scarlet stood on the balcony, leaning over so that her forearms were resting on the safety rail.

"This Is Francine-"

"Fran." She interrupted.

"-Fran Miller. She's an old friend."

Scarlet stood up straight and leapt over the railing, landing on the floor with barley a sound. She walked over to Fran and sized her up. "Define 'old friend'."

"My parents knew her parents, and they were also members of the Creed, so we kinda grew up knowing each other." Chris said.

Scarlet's body relaxed. "That's good enough for me." She raised her hand, and Fran shook it. "Sorry for the less-than-warm welcome. My name's Scarlet."

"Why is your name-?"

"That's the trail color I leave after I get my hands on my target. " Scarlet said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Fran rubbed the back of her head.

"In case you're wondering, I'm not the Creed's best Assassin. _One_ of them, undoubtedly, but not _the_ best."

"Then who is?" Fran asked.

Scarlet laughed. "Let's just say there's a reason they call Chris War." She then walked away.

Fran looked at Chris. "They gave you the codename War?"

"Yeah. They decided I had earned it."

"What had made them decide that?"

Chris looked at her. "Never ask that. That knowledge is only for the few I trust completely."

Fran looked at him. "Why don't you trust me completely?"

"I'm not saying I don't trust you. It's just that I trust you only to a certain extent, because, don't take this the wrong way, but I haven't seen you for a while-like, two or three years- and I don't keep track of everyone."

"What happened to the Chris that was trusting and carefree? The one I knew from childhood?"

"He grew up. Things…happened that shouldn't have happened."

Fran raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Like what."

Chris sighed. "The past is the past. I tend to move on and not regret past decisions. I don't like dwelling on things that have happened to me that have had negative effects."

"But, what could have happened that was so negative?" Fran asked.

"It doesn't matter. Welcome back. I'll notify the council later." He walked off.

Fran watched him leave the room. Something was wrong with him. She'd talk to Scarlet about it. Chris seemed like he trusted her completely.

Chris walked into his room. Suddenly he hissed, grabbed his head, and feel on his knees. His devil tattoo began glowing, illuminating the room in blood red. He suddenly spoke in a different voice.

" _Another whore I get to kill. A lovely dame, if I do say myself."_

Chris shook his head and growled. "Get out of my head, Jack."

 _"That's not the way this bloody works, Chris. You of all people know that. Until the next generation is born, and the curse is passed down, there's one simple truth you can't argue with."_

"And what is that?" Chris said, sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue.

Jack chuckled. _"Until you have a child, it's simple. You are the Ripper."_


	25. Chapter 25

Acs25.

Chris walked in to Sam's lab. "Sam?"

"What's up, Chris? I finished that new hidden blade type for you." Sam had just finished working on a new hidden blade style. When you detracted it, the blade was hooked on both sides. Sam tossed it to Chris.

"Thanks. I have a mission for you." Chris said, putting on the new blades, before flicking his wrist and admiring the blade.

Sam looked at him. "What's the mission?"

"Seek, steal, and destroy." Chris crossed his arms. "I already sent you the coordinates."

"Who do I take with me?"

"Take Marc and Alex."

"So what am I seeking, stealing, and destroying?"

"You're seeking that 13 year old, stealing Templar files, and destroying a Templar base."

"What about you?"

Chris smirked. "I'm letting the others decide."

"Okay. Someone going to be videoing anything?"

"Only if there's something worth videoing. Have fun." Chris then walked out.

The group was waiting for him, including Alex, who was not in a good mood.

"Why can't I decide whether I go with you or on the mission with Sam?"

"Hey, you would've gotten the choice if you hadn't thrown a party and locked Sam in a broom closet, flat-out drunk, bound and gagged."

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it.

"Now, go get your gear ready. You have a mission."

Alex mumbled and walked off.

Fran looked at Chris with curiosity. It seemed to her that most of the assassins respected Chris. She hadn't expected that. "Where are we going?"

Chris smirked. "Whatever ya'll want to do. Oh, by the way, you ain't coming, Marc."

"Why can't I?" Marc asked.

"You're going on the mission with Alex and Sam. You might have to knock the kid out if he has another temper-tantrum."

Marc grinned evilly. "That works for me. What condition do-"

"No broken bones, no missing teeth, no concussions. Just knock him out. I don't want to have to deal with another hospital bill."

Marc frowned. "Dammit! Can I at least…"

"Marc, if I see the _slightest_ scratch, you'll be put into a bullet proof strait jacket, a shock collar, and I will personally lock you in solitary confinement for no less than a week. Understood?" Chris said coldly

Marc frowned. "Fine." He then walked towards his van, grumbling all the while.

Scarlet noticed Fran looking at Chris, wide-eyed and jaw practically hitting the floor. She nudged Fran slightly, bringing her back to reality.

"Don't worry. He only says that sort of thing to people who are stubborn at times."

Fran looked at her. "So he wasn't being serious when he said that?"

Scarlet grinned. "Oh, no, he was _definitely_ serious. He's done that before."

Fran's jaw dropped again. "Wha-"

Scarlet laughed. "Why are you surprised? That's not his most brutal tactic."

"Seriously? What is?"

"Didn't you read the reports?"

"Most of it. I didn't read the reports about Chris."

"We occasionally find a member in a roadside ditch, bound and gagged, with scars in multiple places, after missing for a week."

"So?"

"That's usually a member who's pissed Chris off a bit too much."

Fran's eyes widened.

"You know, if you keep doing that, your eyes are gonna fall out." Fran turned towards the voice that had spoken. During the time Chris and the rest of the group had been in Paris, Alex had finally found his specialty-demolition. He now carried an assortment of explosives, plus a grenade launcher Sam had modified to shoot faster and have longer range, along with his original weapons. He was simply an assassin who either shot you from long range or got close to make you explode.

"Watch were you point that that thing, Alex." Chris said.

"Is it time to take off?" Sam asked.

"You guys can leave. And Alex, no Xbox 1 during the car ride."

Chris's phone suddenly rang. "Yeah? Okay. Mm-hm. Okay, I'll tell them. Later."

He put the phone down. "Change off plans. Javi, Maria and Scarlet , The head mater wants you to go with Marc, Sam, and Alex."

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Jackson Swoap is there, and he captured your sister."

"Again, Veronica?" Maria groaned.

Veronica Thompson, Maria's 14-year old younger sister, was a…interesting individual, to say the least. She wore a black and gold assassin's creed hoodie, faded skinny jeans, black and silver Nike tennis shoes, and a special modified gauntlet on her left wrist that could shoot throwing stars. Her main weapon were two small scythes that she had attached to her belt. Her long range weapon was a plasma cannon like the one in _Predator_ that Sam had built for her. She also claimed to be the head of a cult. She only took orders from Chris. She didn't have a code name. She was also slightly sadistic. She had a tendency to either claim to be Satan's wife or daughter.

"So you want the six of us to infiltrate a base, kill a legion of Templars, find a kid with temper problems and Maria's sister, and take Jackson Swoap out of the picture permanently?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes."

"Just another day in paradise." Scarlet muttered.

"Can I at least call my boyfriend and tell him I might not be able to make it?" Maria asked

"Yeah sure. Call lucky blue styles or whatever his name in."

Maria was about to correct him, but Chris held up his hand. "Maria, I don't know what his name is, nor do I _care_. Just go take care of it."

Maria walked off to have the conversation in private.

"You guys, take off." Chris said, directing the question to the ones not going on the mission. They walked off, heading to the pool, the cafeteria, or their room. Chris turned to the others.

"Now, do you know what ya'll are dealing with?" Chris said, crossing is arms.

"Yes. I know." Sam said.

"Okay, then you're mission leader. You know what I expect?"

"Few casualties, little damage, no trace?" Scarlet asked.

"No. Find the info, the kid, and Veronica. Slaughter everyone else in that base, and destroy anything not alive. I don't want there to be any trace left of that base. I want to see the bonfire from the Memphis pizza Cafe. Understood?"

"Understood." Sam said.

"Good. Now, take off. And be careful."

The six took off. Jack's voice appeared in Chris's head again.

" _Slaughter everyone except the little bugger and the bloody cult leader. I like it. Sounds like something I would do. Guess Veronica needs more training, eh? "_

Chris frowned, then pulled out a cigar before lighting it. These cigars were ones Sam created. The smoke didn't harm the smokers at all. "Oh, please. You and I both know she's capable of escaping by herself. "

" _You taught her my style."_

"Believe me, I regret letting _you_ teach her. She may be one of the most capable assassins I ever taught, but that doesn't mean squat when one of your friends has a sister who claims to be the daughter of Satan."

" _You're using her as bait."_ Jack said, it dawning on him.

It's easier for them to find Jackson if Maria can track her younger sister. She has a grudge against Jackson that needs to be dealt with."

 _"I like it. I still think you should have gone. It would've been messier, but quicker."_

"That's why I didn't go with them. You're to fucking bloodthirsty."

" _Is that the way to talk to an old friend?"_

Chris growled. "You're a voice in my head and some blood in my veins. That's it. We aren't companions, we aren't partners, and we sure as _hell_ aren't friends. I have to tolerate you. If I had the choice, you'd be gone, leaving only a memory and legacy. You're a burden, and until you are eradicated from my family, you always will be one. Now, shut up."

Jack's voice quieted. Chris breathed heavily. He headed over to the gym. He needed to let off some steam.

Marc, Sam, and the others soon had to stop for gas.

"Luckily for me, I have a gas canister at my place, and it's on the way there, conveniently enough." Marc said.

"How long will it take to full the tank up?" Sam asked over the phone.

"Five minutes if there aren't any distractions."

"Okay."

The van soon reached the abandoned gas station. A group of about 15 was hanging around.

"They're Templars." Marc said.

"How can you tell?" Maria asked.

"No one ever comes here anymore. Also, they have hidden blades." Marc said.

"We'll take care of it." Scarlet said.

Scarlet , Maria, and Javi got out of the van and started walking towards the group. The group slowly started pulling out weapons.

"How many?" Scarlet asked, pulling out her bowie knife.

"15." Maria said, detracting her obsidian claws.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Scarlet asked.

"I'd say about…ten minutes." Javi said, pulling out her short sword and knuckleduster pistol.

"This oughta be fun."

Scarlet launched herself at the figure in front, slicing the stomach open. When the figure hunched over, Scarlet flipped the blade so the blade was facing down, and stabbed him in the neck. She then grabbed his Uzi and opened fire on another 4. She looked at the Uzi. "Yeah, I'm definitely keeping this."

Maria pounced on one guy, impaling his neck with her claws, then pulled the claws out of the sides of the neck, nearly severing the head. Another guy swung a crowbar at her but she ducked, kicked him in the groin, and slashed his neck. A third one tried to shoot her, but she dodged the bullet, so it hit another guy in the face. She tackled the third guy, dislocated his arm, grabbed his gun, and shot him in the head. A fifth one lunged at her, but she simply picked up a knife and impaled him in the eye before slicing him in half.

Javi waited as five people surrounded her. One lunged, but she hit him with the knuckleduster, breaking the jaw, before stabbing him through the mouth. She then shot another in the chest. Two rushed at her, but she simply kicked one in the groin, shot the second, and then stabbed the first through the head. The fifth ran at her, but she simply sidestepped him then stabbed him through the mouth.

"Nice job guys. Now, if I can just find that canister…"

Back at the base, Chris was in his room when his phone rang.

"Yeah?'

"Chris, can you come down here and give some of the trainees a demonstration?" The headmaster asked.

"On my way."

Chris soon arrived at the class. It was in the dome arena. There were about 15 or 16 trainees.

"Attention." The headmaster said. The groups stopped their side conversations, and turned to him.

"Students, this is Chris Blake, AKA, War. He's here to help with your training for today."

Someone in the back laughed. "Very funny headmaster. Where's the real Chris Blake?"

Chris's eyes narrowed. "Who said that?"

"I did." An eighteen year old walked up.

Chris sized him up. "What's your name?"

"Jacob Carter."

"I think I'll use you for my demonstration."

"Okay. I'll try to go easy on you." The 18 year old said, turning and winking at some of the girls in the group. When the guy turned back towards Chris, Chris suddenly kicked him in the neck, sending the teen to the ground.

"Lesson 1: Never let your guard down."

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Jacob said.

"Lesson two: The enemy won't wait until you're ready to try and kill you."

"Fuck off!" The teen ran at Chris, who now had an evil glint in his eye. Chris grabbed Jacob's fist, pulled him in, kneed him in the stomach, backfisted him in the face, then darted behind the older teen before stomping on the knees, forcing Jacob to his knees.

Chris stood in front of the boy. "Lesson three: Don't tell an elite assassin to fuck off."

With that, Chris punched Jacob dead in the face. The teens head snapped back, then he fell forward, knocked unconscious. KO.

Chris looked at the headmaster then the class. "Who wants to go next?"

Sam and the others finally got back on the road.

"I can't believe it took you thirty minutes to find that stupid canister." Alex mumbled, playing _MKX_ against Maria.

"Oh, quit it. You enjoyed the extra Xbox time." Scarlet said rolling her eyes. "How's Grace doing?"

"She's doing fine. She had to go visit some family in Athens, Texas."

"Uh, guys? We've got company." Javi said. Alex looked out a window and saw a group of about 5 army trucks behind them.

"I'll take care of them." Alex picked up his grenade launcher. He set the distance to 30 yards, set the bomb type to mine style, and the blast radius to 60 yards. He shot the mine and it hit the street, 40 yards away from the bikers.

"Punch it!" He said. Marc went up to 90 mph. The first motorcycle hit the mine. The road exploded.

"Woo hoo! That one was a beauty!" Alex whooped with delight.

"Why did Chris let the 14-year old be the demolition expert?" Javi quietly asked Scarlet .

"Why did Chris let Sam lead the mission? I think we all know by now that Chris does things for his own reasons. He usually thinks these things through." Scarlet replied.

"Sam, how much longer till we get there?" Marc asked.

"Give or take another hour."

The van continued down the road.

Back at the base, Chris was still giving the class a demonstration.

"Thank you Chris. That will be all." The headmaster said.

"No problem." Chris walked out. Waiting for him was Fran.

"Enjoy the show?" Chris asked, walking towards the cafeteria.

"It was interesting, to say the least." Fran replied. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Here. I learned everything I know here." Chris replied.

"Yeah, but in _two years_? What happened after I left?" Fran asked.

Chris stopped and turned towards Fran with a cold look in his eyes. "I told you, the past is the past. I don't dwell on past mistakes. I don't like bringing up dark memories."

"Don't you trust me?" Fran asked, a little confused.

"I do, but like I tell everyone else, there are very few people I trust completely. It might help if you read my file. And, don't try hacking into the mother system. It won't work." With that, Chris walked away, leaving Fran standing there.

"Don't worry about it. He does trust you, and he's glad you're back, but the last two years have changed him." Fran turned and saw Robert, Tomer, Kaz, and Nathan standing there.

"How long have you guys known him?"

"About as long as you." Robert answered.

"He just likes to keep some arts of his life buried. It's understandable." Kaz said.

"How? What's he trying to bury?" Fran asked, confused. Nathan chuckled.

"Sorry, love, but if we told ya and he found out about it, he'd have our bloody necks." Nathan then walked off. Kaz and Tomer followed him.

"Everyone has secrets, Fran. We all have things we don't want others to know about. Think about that before you start snooping." Robert said. He then walked of.

The van had finally reached base. The group had left the van out of sight, and were now in the building, and they could clearly see Jackson and Veronica.

"Marc, Alex, come with me so we can look for the kid and the files. We can also keep the guards busy. Maria, Javi, and Scarlet, you guys free veronica and take care of Jackson. Okay?" Sam said.

Maria smirked. "It would be my pleasure." She said. The boys ran off.

The three girls quietly snuck into the main chamber. They could hear Jackson and veronica talking.

"I have to say, Veronica, I thought it would be harder to have kidnapped you. Guess I was wrong."

"Oh no, you were right. I let you capture me. I'm just waiting." Veronica replied.

"Waiting for what?" Jackson asked, confused.

Maria, Javi, and Scarlet walked out of the shadows, forming a semicircle around Jackson.

"The Calvary." Veronica answered. Then, with a flick of her wrist, Veronica cut the ropes binding her, grabbed her scythes, and finished the circle, completely surrounding Jackson.

"What do you think, gals? Quick death or target practice?" Scarlet asked.

The girls smirked evilly. Jackson gulped. "Aw, shit."

Ten minutes later, Jackson was strapped to a wall upside down with knives sticking out of his body. He was dead from bleeding out.

"Okay, now let's get out of here." Maria said.

The gals met the guys outside.

"Did you find the kid?" Scarlet asked.

"No, but we did find the files Chris wanted." Marc answered.

"So what are we waiting for?" Veronica asked.

"Wait for it. Oh, and you might want to find some cover." Alex said.

The gang quickly got in the van while Sam achieved liftoff and flew away. The base suddenly went kaboom and turned into a gigantic fireball.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Alex whooped. Scarlet called Chris.

"Mission accomplished."

"Good job. Now, come back to base."

"Okay. Oh, and, Uh, Chris?"

"What?"

"Why'd you let the 14 year old be the demolition expert?"

Chris was silent for a moment. "Well I figured he had a knack for destroying things, so why not?"

"See you back at base." Scarlet hung up then put her hand on her forehead. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."


	26. Chapter 26

ACS 26

 **Sorry if your OC's weren't mentioned, but there have too many applications to keep up with. Your OC's will be in future chapters, unless they weren't serious, which, I that case, tough luck.**

 **2 months later**

Chris was standing atop of the Peabody, watching the Templars on the streets below. This had been an invasion. Memphis had been cut off from the rest of the country. The Templars had established total control over the city. That day had started out all right before everything went to hell.

 **Two months ago.**

Marc was sitting in his house playing _Fallout 4_ for the 3rd day in a row. Suddenly, his alarm went off.

"Oh for god's sake. I need to get Sam to fix this faulty piece of shit." Marc turned towards the alarm. Turns out the thing wasn't broken. Outside his house were _thousands_ of Templars.

"Aw, son of a Satanist Nazi-lovers whore."

Marc chucked a grenade at them. He then ran straight for the van.

"Fuck this, I'm letting Sam deal with it." He sped off, leading the Templars behind him.

Sam was in the Clark tower, Watching TV, when his phone rang. He paused the show and picked up his phone.

"Yes?"

"Sir, there's this guy who claims to know you in the lobby. He drove his van straight through the entrance into the elevator and refuses to exit the vehicle."

'I'm not leaving the van."

"Sir, please exit the car."

"No."

"Sir, why don't you leave the car peace-"

"Sir, why don't you go fuck yourself?!" Marc said.

"Don't make me force you out of the vehicle."

"Try it and I'll fry your balls off."

"Marc, what do you want?" Sam asked.

"Oh, hey Sam. I brought you a couple of Templars to take care of."

"How many is a couple."

"More than I ever seen. I'd say about 2 or 3 thousand."

"Wait. You brought 2 or 3 _thousand_ Templars right into the middle of Memphis?"

Marc thought for a moment. "Well, when you put it _that_ way…fuck it, I'm letting you deal with this."

Marc then sped off.

 **Back to present time,**

Since then, the Templars had basically enslaved Memphis. The plan had also had one side affect the Templars hadn't thought off- when people are oppressed, they will set aside their differences to get back their freedom. The civilians had secretly sworn allegiance to the Creed. Gangs made temporary truces to protect their turfs. Criminals were allowed to leave jail if they promised to help kick out The Templars. If there was one thing everyone agreed on, it was this: Memphis was their hometown. _No one_ messes with their hometown. They were given orders and told to wait for the signal. They would win back their city. Due to the fact this would begin on March 31'st, The headmasters, the mayor, the police chief, and the civilians had all agreed to the name Chris had given. Operation: Purge.

Chris sighed. There was one thing he had to do. He didn't want to do it. But there were no other options.

"Jack?"

 _"What's up, ya buggin' fuck head?"_

"There's some business I need you to do."

 _"Does it involve hookers?"_

"No."

 _"And you've bloody lost me."_

"Listen, dipshit, I need to tap completely into your powers when I give the word."

 _"So you're saying that you want to let the demon out completely? Access my full power?"_

"Yes."

 _"What's the occasion?"_

"Invasion."

" _Ten bucks says they're bloody Nazi's."_

"Wha-No, they're Templars."

 _"They can be Nazi-Templars."_

'This isn't London."

 _"They burn the bridges down?"_

Chris sighed. "Yes."

 _"Memphis Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, falling down, Memphis Bridge is falling down, fuck the Nazi's."_

"Shut up!" Chris said. He rubbed his head. "Will you do it or not?"

 _"Will I get to use the gauntlets?"_

Chris sighed. "Yes. You can use the gauntlets along with your damn demon powers."

Jack chuckled. " _Just say the word, fucko, and leave the rest to me. Any specific targets?"_

"Yeah. Every goddamned Templar in The city. No destroying anything religious or anyone who ain't a Templar."

 _"Done deal. I'll be waiting."_

"After the carnage, I'm taking control back of my body."

 _"Don't you trust me?"_

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

 _"Nah. What are we doing right now?"_

"For now, we watch, and wait, for the right moment."

" _Have to make a dramatic entrance."_

Chris sighed. "True." He _hated_ agreeing with Jack.

Meanwhile, around the city, Assassins and civilians alike waited for the signal.

"But first, we have to make a signal." Chris raised his hand to the sky. It was a cloudy day, perfect for the signal. Chris concentrated hard. Lightning flashed down towards him. His hands full of electricity, eyes glowing blue with voltage, Chris moved slightly, bending the dangerous element around him, making an enormous wolf. Chris then looked at the sky. His pupils were that of a wolf. He howled. The wolf howled with him, sending the call all over Memphis. Jack chuckled.

 _"The time is upon us, lad. Let the bloody purge begin."_

Javi, Maria, Virgilia, and Robert were in a bar. They heard the howl. They glanced at the civilians and nodded. Templars in there looked in confusion at the sound of a wolf. One of the civilians turned towards a Templar, pulled an iron bar out, and hit one the Templars on the head. Others Joined in. Javi and Maria looked at three figures sitting at the bar.

One was 5'9", weighed 149 lbs., and was 15 years old. He had raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a camo assassin's creed jacket, dark grey jeans, and black combat boots. He was like James, a mischievous, easygoing, and cunning. He had two custom made berrettas in his belt, one black with the word "Jackal" on it, the other a pure silver with the word "Slayer". On his back were multiple assortments of attachments for the pistols he kept in a backpack, including laser sights, scopes, magazine types, bayonets, and silencers. Around his waist were ninja stars. He also had a special passion for something called "bullet fighting." It was basically martial arts, but with guns. His code name was "Neo." His real name was Rex Ellis.

The girls sitting on either side of him were twins. They both stood at 5'5, both weighed 125 pounds, and they both had blond hair and grey eyes. They were both casual, "glass half-full" type people. The similarities ended their.

The one on Rex's right wore a white assassin's creed jacket with black outlining, black running pants, and white Nike tennis shoes. On her wrists were claws that looked like the xenomorphs. On her back was and AK-47. Around her waist was an assortment of grenades. Her codename was "Daylight." Her real name was Emily Henderson.

The one on his left wore a black assassin's creed jacket with white outlining, white running pants, and black Nike tennis shoes. On her back was a katana. On her side was a German lueger. Around her waist were multiple throwing knives. Her codename was "Starlight." Her real name was Lily Henderson. She was also Rex's girlfriend.

The seven assassins stood in front of the Templars while the civilians held them down. Rex chuckled and pulled out his pistols, but didn't point them at the Templars. He simply held them at his side.

"Well, boys…" He said pointing the guns at the group. "…looks like you're out of a job." Seven shots rang out, followed by seven thumps. He assassins walked out of the bar, followed by the Civilians as they walked towards downtown Memphis picking up more civilians fresh from killing Templars along the way. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing: Let the purge begin.

Meanwhile, over in the city hood, some Templars were walking down a street. Gangsters looked at them harshly when they heard the howl. A young gang member walked towards the Templars. He pulled out a pistol and began shooting. Other members joined in, even members from other gangs, carrying bats and knives. The Templars soon laid in the street, dead. The gangsters looked at Marc, who had been watching from the roof top. Marc got down from the roof, put some chains around one of the dead Templars neck, and hung him high for all to see before walking off towards downtown Memphis, the army of gangsters following him. They all thought the same thing: they ain't getting our turf.

Over in the bass pro, the one in the pyramid, people all over the store were watching the Templars when they heard the wolf howl. The civilians quickly subdued them. Two teens stood in front of the bounded Templars.

One was 15, stood at 5'5, and weighed 132 lbs. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was Caucasian. He wore a light grey assassin's creed jacket, black running pants, a wrist guard on his left arm, and black Nike's. In his belt was a Swiss army knife. On his back was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. In his belt was an assortment of arrow heads for any occasion. He was a fun loving spirit, and was casual and usually laid back. He was the best shot in the creed, practically unable to miss a target. His code name was "Arrowhead." His real name was Ben Brocato.

The other was also 15, stood at 5'8" and weighed 201 lbs. He was a Filipino-Caucasian male. He had black hair and dark green eyes. He wore a serpent-green Assassin's creed jacket, navy blue running pants, and dark grey Nike's. He was a laid back guy, but he was also very good at fighting. On his back was a pick-axe and a shovel. On his left wrist was a mini-crossbow. He also was in charge of burials in case an assassin died. Because of this, his code name was "Grave Digger." His real name was Joe Roman.

The two made quick work of the Templars before leading the armed and dangerous civilians out of the building. They were all thinking the same thing: Its hunting season.

Chris watched from the top of the Peabody as everything unfolded. He had placed cameras all around the city, and could see everything. Sam Jumped off the top of the Clark Tower before impaling someone on the ground below, saying "They invaded my city. No one invades my city." Alex was handing Marc ducks that blew up when Marc chucked them at the Templars. Scarlet was running people over with a Ferrari. Robert and Maria were lashing anything that had Templar written on it. Barret was punching. Blake was swinging his crowbar without remorse. Nathan, Tomer, Kaz, Fran, Francesca, and a lot of others were running around like maniacs, laying waste to Templars. Ben shot someone in the head with an exploding arrow. Rex, Lily, and Emily were shooting nonstop. Veronica was impaling Templars. Joe was bashing someone's head in with his shovel. The city had become a warzone. But the rebels were slowly being put down.

Chris stood silently. Watching and waiting were both necessary to the plan.

 _"You didn't tell them you were using them as bait?"_

Chris sighed. "They wouldn't have made it look realistic for it to work. It had to look like a full scale riot for it to draw out Michael and Olivia."

" _This is still risky."_

"True, but since _you're_ the one saying that, it must be a good idea." Chris said.

The assassins and the civilians who were still alive-about ¾ of what the population had been that morning-had been subdued and arrested. They were brought to Michael and Olivia, out in front of the FedEx Forum.

"Futile, at best. Stupid, at worst. You attack in broad daylight, thinking you can pull a blitzkrieg. This ain't Nazi Germany at the beginning of WWII. It was a bold move." Michael said.

"No wonder Chris said you were a fucking moron." Scarlet muttered.

Olivia whacked across the face. "Shut up, bitch."

"I can agree with Chris when he says you're a bloody skank, sis." Nathan said.

"Yeah, well, you're the bloody idiot who decided to join the losers." Olivia snapped.

"Coming from the gal who's dating Michael Riley, no doubt the worst bed partner ever. Have either of you even hit puberty yet?" Joe muttered.

Olivia put a knife to his throat. "I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I will-"

"Enough." Michael got up. He walked over to the group.

"So this is the group Chris trained." He mused. "I have to say, I'm unimpressed. He trained me too, you know. I'm as powerful as he is. So where is he? I want to have the joy of killing him in front of you."

"He's right here."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. It was Chris, walking casually down the street.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Chris, the poster boy for pathetic losers everywhere." Michael said.

"Annoying as ever, Michael." Chris replied.

"Ooh, nice comeback. You come up with that yourself?"

Chris looked at Olivia. "Bitchy as ever, ya fucking prostitute. You probably have to pay men for them to sleep with you when you come out to pole-dance." Chris said.

The assassins struggled to keep in their laughter. Olivia growled.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's deal with this the fun way." Michael said, smirking.

"Sounds fun. You, first." Chris said, stopping in the middle of the street.

Michael grinned, then roared. His eyes turned purely white, mist seeping out of the sides. He grew dark fur all over his body. His fingers elongated into claws, his teeth became razor sharp. He had someone in his head, too. But this person was an embodiment of myth. He was the demon whom the Greeks knew by the name…Lycian, the first werewolf.

Michael grinned at Chris. "Your turn."

Chris closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Now, Jack."

Chris's head snapped back. His eyes flew open. They were now purely black, black mist seeping out of the sides. He grinned, revealing small fangs. He began walking again. Miscellaneous technologies and weapons flew towards him as if he were a giant magnet. Most flew behind him and formed black bat wings with a gold outlining. Once the wings were completed, objects went to his face to form a black mask like the one from _The Phantom of The Opera._ Still more flew to the side of his head, forming black devil horns. Once those were formed, the rest flew to his hands, forming gauntlets like Devil Jin's From _Tekken_ with claws that looked like Freddy Krueger's. He chuckled slightly.

Everyone except Michael looked at Chris in shock. This was destructive power at the fullest. Michael looked on in pure ecstasy, licking his chops.

Jack grinned at looked at himself. "It feels good to be back in my former body. I'd gotten tired of the regular human form."

Scarlet shook in fear. "Chris! Get a hold of yourself!"

Jack simply chuckled. "Now, now, miss. You don't quite get it. This was Chris's idea."

Scarlet was shocked. "What?!"

"Do you honestly think that Chris would let the actual demon come out again if he hadn't wanted it to happen?"

Scarlet looked at the others in shock. Chris turned back to Michel. "Now, back to the business at hand. 'Ello, Lycian. Long time no see."

"Jack." Lycian chuckled. "You still killing prostitutes, you desperate fag?"

"Hey, at least I'm getting a workout in bed. You have to result to skull-fucking corpses. Besides, I'm going after a very specific group of the bloody whores."

"What name do they go by?"

"The fucking hoes known as Templars. I'm doing everyone else a favor by doing so, because they do not know how to do their jobs, let me tell you."

Michael roared and ran at Chris at 73 mph. He punched Chris in the gut and threw him about 90 yards into a brick wall. Chris grunted.

"Bad dog."

Michael ran at Chris again, but Chris side stepped and slashed at Michaels ribs, grazing them. Michel roared. Chris then punched Michael in the face, grabbed his neck, and threw him into the air before flying after him, grabbing Michael's leg, and throwing him through a building. Michael ran back, jumped out of the hole, and tackled Chris out off the air. They hit a car. Michael tried to bite Chris's neck, but Chris kicked him off before whacking him with a car. Michael flew into the air. Chris took off after him. They continued swinging mid-flight. Chris eventually managed to kick him to the concrete. Michael grunted. Chris landed on the ground and ran towards Michael. Michael got up just as Chris proceeded to dropkick him, sending him back into a car.

Meanwhile, the assassins and civilians quietly escaped their bonds. The assassins looked at each other. The civilians just roared and attacked the Templars with fury. Olivia turned around. Marc grabbed her.

"Arm-bars for the prostitute!"

Chris stood over Michael, both of them bruised and bleeding. They had both gone back to their normal forms. He wasn't dead, no, but he was defeated. Chris thought. He could kill him now, true, but there had been enough death today. He was too tired to care anymore.

Chris grabbed Michael by the shirt and hauled him up. "I won't kill you today. Take your Templars and get out of the city. Don't ever come back."

The Templars complied. A cheer erupted. The civilians and assassins had reason to celebrate. The Templars had left. The day was won. Memphis was free once again.


	27. Chapter 27

s

ACS 27

Marc and Sam were in Marc's house, playing Call of Duty.

"So you basically were chucking exploding ducks at the Templars…" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"…made a joke about someone's mother being Hitler's wife…"

"Yep."

"…shot someone 41 times with a desert eagle…"

"42."

"…then put Olivia in a submission hold while screaming…"

"'Arm-bar for the prostitute,' yes, yes, I already told you everything, can we get back to the game?"

"You forgot about the crack about the 'son of a Satanist-Nazi-lovers whore' you made before you led the Templars to downtown."

"Thanks Alex."

"Also the one about sneaking a video camera into Chris's room to see how long it would be before Chris and Scarlet slept together."

Sam raised his eye-brow.

"Thanks, Alex." Marc said through gritted teeth.

"And the one about Sam getting turned on by…"

"We get the point, Alex!" Marc shouted.

"…The Brady Bunch."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Marc threw the T.V. remote at Alex, hitting him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Alex likes to make jokes that get me in trouble." Marc said. Sam glared at him.

"I never said that!" Marc said, raising his hands in defense.

Sam grumbled and turned back to the game…and immediately shot Marc's character in the head.

"Oh, come on!" Marc shouted.

"Headshot." Sam said.

"That was a cheap shot." Marc said.

"That was fair."

"Ten bucks says it wasn't."

"Ten bucks says you're an idiot."

"Ten bucks says you're an asshole."

"Ten bucks says you're retarded."

"BITCH, I KILL PEOPLE." Marc tossed two packages of C4 toward Sam's character in the game, blowing him up with absolutely no way out. The words Game Over appeared on the screen

Marc's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Marc?" It was Chris.

"Sup, Chris?"

"Is Sam there?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Put me on speaker. I have a mission for the two of you."

Marc put im on speaker. "Okay, so what's the mission?"

"There's this Cult-leader Templar. Apparently, he's like a head priest who performs the ritual of sacrificing our assassins to Shay Cormac because he believes Cormac was the final prophet."

"It be funny if we just sent Nyx. You think they'd worship her or grovel or something?" Marc asked

No. We ain't doing that. Your job is to simply kill him. You know him."

"I do?'

"It's Mike Kelly."

Mike Kelly was the opposite of the assassins in the sense of morals and everything else. He was 16, stood at 5'4, and weighed 187 lbs. He was a Caucasian male, with black hair, one red eye and one blue eye, and 3rd degree burns all over his face. He wore a long, black coat with weapons inside it, mostly grenades and throwing knives, black cargo pants, a red t-shirt with a cross design, and an eyepatch. He was full of himself, but was also sly and tricky. His double bladed staff served as his main weapon and his long-range weapon. His hidden blade was custom made, with a crimson blade that had ancient writings engraved on it. He was a dangerous Templar because he had been an assassin at one point, and therefore had valuable knowledge. His code-name had been "Black-out." He led the dangerous group of Assassin-turned-Templars known as "Legion of the Exiled."

"Why is this my problem and not Veronica's?" Marc asked.

"Veronica's name wasn't mentioned 30 times during a meeting with our investors. That was the dumbest conversation ever."

"I thought our money came directly from the government." Marc said.

"It does. I had to deal with the secretary of the treasury. You wasted 3 thousand bucks on candy."

"That doesn't sound that ba-"Sam began.

"Candy with an I."

"Oh." Suddenly it dawned on Sam. "Oh."

"It was most definitely worth it. I'm not apologizing for the sexual harassment, either" Marc said with a small grin, covering the receiver of the phone,

"I heard that." Chris said.

"Fuck."

"Then you drove the headmaster's corvette into a dairy queen because you, and I quote this from what you wrote, 'Wanted to paint it red, but I couldn't find enough cats. So I scraped it.' Yeah, now he knows why we found his corvette covered in cat's blood, smashed into a dairy queen on the other side of the river. Yeah, there was no way you weren't gonna be picked for this mission." Chris said.

"In my defense, the dairy queen hadn't been part of the plan. It just happened to be there when Sam hit a telephone pole, causing a power outage, and hit the windshield."

"Don't blame me for this." Sam said.

"He doesn't care. You still wrecked the Ferrari."

"I knew we weren't gonna get away with that." Sam muttered.

"Why didn't you say so?" Marc muttered back.

"I did. 5 times."

"Would you two shut up and listen? I want you to take Joe, Alex, Rex, Ben and Hayden."

Hayden Willett was a 15-year-old, 5'6", Caucasian male from Memphis, Tennessee. He weighed 115 lbs., had blue-eyes and blond-hair, and was basically a graffiti-artist and a skateboarder with an interesting hobby, to put it mildly. He always wore shorts, no matter the temperature, Nike skateboarding shoes, and a dark green short-sleeve hoodie. His main weapon was his skateboard that could transform into his shotgun gauntlets if he pressed a button on the side. They also contained his hidden blades, giving him a choice on whether to shoot you, stab you, or do both. He also had an assortment of Frisbee grenades. He was athletic, he was kinda in between smart and idiotic, and he had a good sense of humor. His codename was "Bloody Painter," because he would often do graffiti with blood he collected from dead Templars after missions. He had become an assassin because he and Joe had been friends and Joe had recruited him. It didn't matter that he had been recruited while in juvie for damage of private property, as well as assault and battery, resisting arrest, and stealing things.

"So you want The Agents of Annihilation to deal with this?" Marc asked

"Pretty much, yeah." Chris said.

The Agents of Annihilation was a special operations group in the creed consisting of mainly assassins who used long range distance weapons or firearms. It was co-led by Marc and Sam, which went to show that they were some of the most reckless assassins around. They were good at three things: long-distance assassinations, demolition, and causing chaos. They also had a tendency to make the headmasters' hair go grey.

"Yes! It's been forever since I got to make something blow up!" Alex ran to get his equipment.

"Any specific you want done on the mission?" Sam asked.

"Bring me his hidden blade." Chris said. "Good luck." He then hung up.

"Well, let's get going. I'll call the others." Sam said.

"Alright, I'm gonna get the van ready." Marc walked away, muttering to himself and rubbing his hands together.

"From a van to an old military jeep." Alex cat-called

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"It's a free country."

"This house is not a country."

"It's in one."

"And it won't be a country unless we do something about it."

Sam pulled out his phone and called Joe.

"Hello, Joe? Yeah, we have a mission. Do you know where Hayden is? Huh? What do you mean he's in juvie for spray-painting cars again?"

Marc groaned. "It's gonna be a long day."

Chris sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Are you okay, Chris?" Chris turned and saw Maria, Lily, Emily, and Veronica looking at him from the second story railing.

"Ah, I'm fine. Just giving the Dairy Queen-cat killer and the bird-brain their mission. The headmaster's making them take the juvenile delinquent, the arrowhead, the demolition kid, Mr. Matrix-worshipper, and the undertaker with them."

"Wait. Sam and Marc got that mission?" Lily asked, looking a bit panicked, Chris couldn't blame her. Those two weren't the most level-headed during missions.

"Chris shrugged. "Wasn't my headmaster really wanted them out of the base for a while."

"I still don't understand why I wasn't chosen for this mission." Veronica muttered while twirling one of her scythes. "It's right up my alley."

Chris shrugged. "There's a whole list worth of reasons. The headmaster told them not to go near his ferrari, and the next thing you know, it's smashed into a dairy queen, covered in cat's blood."

"You had to admit, that was pretty funny." Lily said, looking at her phone.

"Yeah, well, you weren't the one who had to explain to the secretary of the treasury."

"True. That must have been a boring conversation." Emily said.

"You have no idea." Chris said.

"Anyways, see you later." The two pairs of sisters walked off.

Chris's phone rang. He pulled it out. It was Kaz.

"Hello."

"Wolf, is now a good time to tell you Tomer and Fran got drunk and destroyed our motorcycles?"

"THEY DID WHAT?" Chris ran towards the garage. He already knew who had got them drunk.

Chris got to the garage and saw the full damage. "GOD DAMMIT, MARC!"

"Do you think Chris has found out about what we had Tomer and Fran do to his motorcycles?" Sam asked through the walkie-talkie.

"If he has, I'm not going to head back to base when the mission's over. He'll be on the warpath." Marc said.

"You guys are idiots sometimes, you know that?" Joe asked.

"And you decided to join us. Who is the real idiot?" Marc responded

"Hey, I didn't go on a cat-murder spree, use the blood to paint a car, then drive said car into a dairy queen in arkansas, then, when Chris found out, got two of the assassins drunk and have them wreck his motorcycle." Joe said.

"He's the brains behind all of them. I just follow his lead." Sam said.

"That's why you're an idiot." Hayden said.

"Says the guy who was in juvie 10 minutes ago for spray-painting police vans again." Marc snapped.

"Whatever. Where's this place we're heading?"

"I think it's in that warehouse that took us forever to get to that one time. Remember, it had been that nightclub?"

"Well, in that case, I'm going to play the Xbox." Joe, Hayden, and the others walked to the back of the van.

Suddenly, the van stopped. The five flew into the wall.

"OW! What the hell, Marc?!" Rex said.

"We've got company."

"Templars or cops?" Sam asked.

"Who cares? Either way, I get to shoot something through the head with a fire arrow." Ben said.

"Joe, you drive. They're Templars. I'll take care of this." Marc said, getting out of the driver's seat.

"Why am I driving?" Joe asked

"Because I'm the one who's gonna shoot the .50 cal I recently had installed to the Humvee."

"How did you-" Joe began, Marc stopping him before he can speak more.

"You would be surprised what you can get on the Black Market. Where else did I get this beautiful armored vehicle?"

Joe shrugged. "Hayden, you drive. I'm gonna hit one of these fuckers in the head with my shovel."

"Hold up, Hayden." Rex pulled out his pistols, opened his backpack, and began adjusting the guns.

"What're you doing, Rex?" Ben asked.

"Making modifications." Rex inspected his pistols, which now were holding bigger ammo cartridges, laser sights, silencers, bayonets, and infrared scopes.

Ben shrugged and set the arrowhead settings to exploding type. He leaned out the window of the shotgun seat, nocked an arrow and aimed, smirking. This would be fun.

The Templars at the roadblock watched the van.

"What do you think they're doing?" One asked

"How the hell should I know, Nino? I can't see from that far."

"Yeah, but don't you think they would've kept moving, Constantine?"

"It is moving Nino. Quit worry-"The one called Constantine suddenly had an arrow through his throat. His head then proceeded to explode, blood flying everywhere.

Nino ducked down.

Marc opened fire. 'YEAH! EAT LEAD, YA TEMPLAR FUCKS!"

Within minutes, The blockade was basically ashes. The van continued down the road

Nino looked up. He looked at himself and begin laughing. "I'm alive. WOOHOOO. I'M ALIVE!"

Suddenly, Nino's stomach was filled with lead. Sam stood over the body, his gun barrels smoking. "Yeah, no you're not."

He then flew off to catch up with the others.

Chris stood in the training area, surrounded by assassins-in-training. His eyes were closed.

One ran at him from behind, but Chris opened his eyes, turned at the hip, put the trainee in an armbar hold, and flipped him over. Another charged at him but Chris dodged the attack and DDT'd him. A third ran and jumped in the air, attempting a flying side kick, but Chris spun and back fisted him in the face.

Chris saw Scarlet out of the corner of his eye. He held up his hand. The individuals stood still.

"Good job, guys. Class dismissed." The trainee's left the room. Chris walked over to Scarlet. "What do you need, Scarlet?" Chris asked

"You need to take a break. You've been training them for two hours."

Chris walked over to a bench and grabbed a water bottle and a towel. He took a drink then wiped his forehead. "I just needed to let off some steam, Scarlet. Why are you worried about me?"

"Fran's been asking about you. You barely talk to her, so most of our conversations have included you. You refuse to tell her anything that's happened over the past two years, and noone else will tell her because they don't want to piss you off." Scarlet said, crossing her arms.

"That isn't my problem. I told her to not ask about it." Chris said, no expression on his face. But Scarlet knew him well enough to see in his eyes that he wasn't happy about it.

"What were you doing in here?" She asked,

"I needed to let off some steam. Marc and Sam have been a pain in the ass today,and I needed to let out some frustration somewhere."

"Just don't kill yourself from exhaustion, okay?" Scarlet said.

"Don't worry." Chris walked off.

"If I were you, Scarlet, I would worry about the person who slipped that recoder on you." Chris called back.

Scarlet binked. "How did he know about the-Why am I surprised?"

Marc, Sam, and the others soon got to the warehouse.

"Okay, so we basically just destroy a templar cult?" Alex asked, having not listened to the mission briefing at all.

"No, we're just supposed to try and kill Mike Kelley and take his hidden blade." Sam said, rolling his eyes

"That shouldn't be to hard." Marc said.

"What's the plan?" Rex asked

"Ben, find a good sniper's position and get your arrows , scout the perimeter for any guards." Marc said.

"Mind giving me a lift?" Ben asked.

"Sure. Hold on tight, arrowhead," Sam replied. He picked up Ben and flew away, dropping Ben off on one of the rooftops.

"Rex, Alex, and Hayden, you two sneak in, find a spot out of sight, and await further orders."

The three nodded and rushed off.

"Joe, you and me, wait until the first arrow flies, then break in and start causing chaos."

Joe smirked.

Ben knelt on the rooftop, using his binoculars to scout the position. He could see Mike Kelly, in front of a congregation of ex-assassins. "I'm in position.I can see Mike Kelly. Just give me the word, and there'll be an exploding arrow in someone's eye socket.".

The other assassins, minus Sam, had already entered the building. Sam had made quick work of slicing the guards around the perimeter in half. "Guards are down."

Inside the building, Hayden kept watch while Rex got his pistols ready and Alex got his explosives ready. "Ready."

"Okay. Wait for my word." Marc said. He and Joe crouched on one of the suspending ramparts, watching the ceremony. Mike Kelly walked onto the stage, using his staff as a walking stick while one of the head interpreters of Cormac's diaries, which they considered sacred, walked beside him, holding a very sharp knife.

The figure in question was 5'6 and weighed 134 wore a black t-shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and a white priest robe with red cross his wrist was a custom wade midden blade, tinted black with ancient writings tinted red. He had black hair and pure orange eyes. He was Caucasian, originally from Memphis Tennessee. On his side was a whip he used for punishing those who committed offences against their cult. He was the only member of the legion who hadn't been an assassin. His name was Samuel Barnett.

The congregation cheered,

"Brothers and Sisters! Once again, we have clashed with our enemies, those who tried to force their way upon us! We know better. We follow the teachings of Shay Cormac, our greatest example of guidance. He wills us to shed assassin blood, and we follow his commands! Bring forward the sacrifice!" Mike yelled

The legion the acolytes dragged a prisoner who would become the sacrifice. Marc recognized her instantly.

She was 14, weighed only 101 lbs, and stood at 5'4" she had light brown hair with gold highlights and dark brown eyes. She was cuban-american. One of the acolytes was holding her weapons: double swords(she knew how to dual-wield), an assault rifle, fear bombs like Evie Frye's, and a laser hidden blade. Another acolyte held her Jack the Ripper top hat and mask. She wore the rest of her normal attire: a replica of Jack the Ripper's coat, a black filled shirt, some pure black high top converse and black skinny jeans. She had a tattoo of the creed logo on her arm. She had a dark personality, someone who was mysterious, serious, tough, strong minded, yet curious, nice with kids and hard working, the type who never backed down from a fight. She had become an assassin ever since she was little she had been trained to kill others but as she grew she realized that she was killing innocent people so she ran away from home. she was recruited by the creed in japan and then was transferred to the states. She was also in love with alex but didn't show it. Her name was Natalie Correa. She and Veronica often teamed up to became the team known as "The devil's advocates." They did this because Chris had let Jack train both of them at the same time.

Samuel handed Mike his knife.

Marc looked on. "Ben, now."

An arrow flew through the window, hitting the knife out of Mike's hand. 2 seconds later, before anyone had time to react, three more arrows flew in through the window, one going through an acolytes' eye socket, the second cutting the straps of Mike Kelly's hidden blade, and the third magnetized, attracting the hidden blade to it, and flying back out to window to Ben. The first arrow then exploded, sending shrapnel into other members of the legion. The crowd burst into chaos.

Alex shot a grenade at the sacrificial table, blowing it up, sending chunks of rock in all direction.

Rex began shooting. A Templar ran at him, but Rex dodged and stabbed the Templar through the neck with a bayonet. "Traitor." He then put a bullet through the skull for good measure.

Joe lept down and put the pick-axe through the skull of a Templar that had been holding a chainsaw. Joe picked it up. "I'm so keeping this."

Sam flew in through a window, looking like the angel of death had decided to drop in. He sliced one Templar in half, twirled his SMG's off his back in that way all the gunslinging badasses do it, and began shooting.

Ben ziplined through a window, shooting an arrow as soon as he landed. He could do that kind of stuff because he had been training to do that since he was first recruited. He was the best shot in the creed, no doubt about it.

Hayden transformed his skateboard into the gauntlets before he started punching.

Marc soon entered the room and cracked his knuckles, smiling to himself.

"Alright, who's first?"

As soon as he said this one of the Templars charged at him, instantly blown halfway across the room. It seems like Marc upped the voltage on his taser gloves.

Natalie took advantage by grabbing her weapons from the dead acolyte before slicing the head of the acolyte who held her hat and mask off. She put the hat and mask on. She ran over to help Alex.

"Took you guys long enough!" She said, smirking.

"Oh, please. You could've escaped by yourself and you know it." He retorted.

Mike looked at Samuel. He made a whistling sound. Gas filled the room. when the room cleared, the legion was gone.

"Well, there goes the mission." Alex grumbled.

Marc pulled out his phone.

"How'd the mission go, Marc?"

"Mike got away, but we got his hidden blade."

"That will suffice. Now come back to base, and we can talk about my motorcycle."

Sam gulped. "We are so dead."

On the way back to base, Sam noticed the Templar he shot was moving.

"Marc, stop the car. There's still a breathing Templar."

Joe picked up his new chainsaw. "I'll take care of it."

Joe got out of the van and stood over the Templar and revved up the chainsaw. He swung it down.

Joe got back in the van, looking like a psychopath with all the blood splattered all over his face and clothes."That's done."

The van continued down the road.


	28. Chapter 28

ACS 28

Sam and Marc were in the infirmary, having just finished being used by Chris for target practice.

"You just had to get Fran and Tomer drunk, didn't you?" Sam said sarcastically.

"I thought it'd be funny." Marc grumbled.

Chris walked in. "Okay, guys, you have two options for what you're going to do next."

"What are the options?" Sam asked.

"One: Sam can make me the new weapons I want based off of blueprints I made while Marc can agree to give up Fallout 4 for a week."

"Or?"

"Or You can both agree to let me use you for target practice for the next month. You're choice." Chris folded his arms and waited for an answer.

"I think I'll go with option 1." Sam said.

"Me too." Marc agreed. He didn't want to be used for target practice again. Besides, there was so many more places to explore in Fallout.

"Alright then." Chris pulled up his computer. "Sam, come with me. We'll work on this in the lab. Marc, you can go and play Fallout in your room or make out with virgilia or something.".

"Okay, then...wait, what?" .

Chris and Sam entered the lab. "Okay, Chris, what's the weapon?"

Chris handed Sam a flash drive. "When I inspected the metal, I ran across something strange. The metal is some off the rarest on Earth, and some of the sharpest, sharper than even obsidian. The red hue gave it away, along with the black inscriptions. I want you to make me claws."

Sam smirked. "Easy peasy. This won't take too long. Three claws on each gauntlet, and I can attach them to your electricity else you want?"

"Copy the writings, then engrave them on the , add your own surprise if you want. "

"Gotcha. Should be done by tomorrow.."

Chris nodded and walked out of the room,

"You want new weapons? Finally. Why do we even have these swords?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Chris said. He pulled out a cigar and lit it.. "Why do you even care? You never used them."

"That's my point exactly. Neither of us have used them." Jack said.

"Chris, who are you talking to?" Chris turned and saw Fran looking at him.

"No one. What's up?"

"Uh...your class is waiting for you." Fran raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then." Chris walked over to the dome. The side chatter stopped when he walked in.

"Hey guys. Today's class will be an especially important one, if you're interrogating someone. Today, you'll be learning the art of submission maneuvers. If any of you watch WWE or UFC, you'll know that means moves where you try to break someone's bones, or choke them out. There are twenty-four i'll be teaching you, so let's get started. You." Chris pointed at one of the boys in the front. "Come over here."

The boy walked up. "Hit me."

The boy swung, but chris grabbed his arm, slammed him to the mat, and put him the first hold. "This," He said to the rest of the class while the boy struggled to escape,"is a Triangle choke hold. By forcing your opponents arm against the arteries in his or hers neck, you can put your opponent to sleep in seconds."

Next," Chris said, shifting around a bit, "is the Rear Naked choke. By stopping blood from going to the brain, the person being choked out slowly goes to sleep."

Chris let go of the boy, who crawled away, gasping for breath. Another volunteer walked up. He swung at chris, but once again, Chris grabbed his arm and slammed him to the mat.

"Third,"Chris said, while the second volunteer struggled to escape, " Is the pace choke. It combines elements from a triangle and a forearm choke to squeeze the opponent's neck."

Chris shifted around and put him in the fourth hold. "Moving on, this is the Banana split. The banana split forces the opponent's legs apart, causing pressure on the leg joints and ligaments."

And it went on like this for the rest off the session, In which Chris taught them:

Ninja Choke, A variation on the guillotine choke.

wrist lock, a technique that causes almost instant pain.

armbar, which doesn't need a description

anaconda choke, a variation of the triangle choke

triangle Choke, similar to the triangle choke hold, it utilizes the legs to isolate an opponent's head and arm, the choke uses the controlled shoulder and cuts off the arteries around the neck, many time putting them to sleep.

peruvian Necktie,a hold where the attacker uses his legs to control the opponent and put pressure on their head while his arms are grasped around the neck. The extra pressure derived from the legs makes it a painful hold to get stuck in.

guilitone choke, a move where the attacker uses his legs to control the opponent and put pressure on their head while his arms are grasped around the neck. The extra pressure derived from the legs makes it a painful hold to get stuck in.

achilles lock, which explains itself

Neck Crank, a move that attacks the spinal cord in the neck to induce pain.

, a move that involves wrapping the leg around the opponent's arm while putting the ankle underneath their neck and using the hands to pull on the opponent's neck.

, a move Hyperextending the arm past the opponent's head,

reverse armbar, a move that bends the arm in the opposite direction of the traditional armbar, still attacking the elbow but from another angle.

toe hold, a move that cranks on the ankle by putting pressure on the foot. The toe hold can break the small joints if the opponent does not give up.

calf slicer, A compression lock that uses one's wrists or ankles to put pressure on the muscles and the joints. Calf slicers have been known to separate joints, furthering the pain.

, a lock that attacks the shoulder by isolating an arm using the legs.

Kneebar, a move that involves hyperextending the leg at the knee joint using an armbar-like motion with the arms.

, a move that involves putting the arm behind an opponent's back and pushing the wrist and hand towards the back of the neck, which, in turn, puts pressure on the shoulder in just a brutal fashion.

heel hook, a twisting of the tiny joints in the ankle by cranking on the heel

, a move that cranks on the neck while twisting the body in the opposite direction

24\. The kimura, Chris's favorite, a technique lethal because it attacks the elbow and shoulder of an opponent.

Chris stood up, a majority of the class exhausted or sore from the submissions. "That's all for today, guys. Tomorrow, we spar. Class dismissed."

Chris left. Fran and Scarlet watched him leave.

"Jeez. The med bay is gonna be busy." Fran said.

"That usually happens when Chris teaches the class his favorite topics." Scarlet replied, shrugging.

"My brother has that tendency." The two turned towards the voice.

Standing before them was a 5'5, 201 lbs, 15 year old Caucasian male. He had blonde hair and winter grey eyes. He wore a leather jacket with a hood underneath, faded blue jeans, steel toed shoes, and dog tags. He was a slim, yet muscular individual, with a birthmark on the back of his his fist were his main weapons, titanium knuckledusters. On his back was a Rosenberg 590 pump action shotgun. On his wrist was his hidden blade, the design similar to Ezio's but the blades were more rigid and through the use of a gas hose sewn into them can heat up to at least 500 degrees. His misc weapon was his tear originally was from Kirksville, Missouri. That's where the strange parts about him began. He was technically Chris's younger brother by about seven Months. He was, like Chris, mischievous, cautious,humorous, and intelligent, but he was also less cold. He could be romantic, as shown when he was around his crush, Nyx. He was quiet and persistent, desperate to earn Chris' approval and be called his brother. His birth was about as cliche as you could get. While she had been given birth to Chris, the Templars had stolen an egg from Chris's mother and some sperm from Patrick, in the hope of conceiving a child who could harness the power of Jack the Ripper. The objective had failed, however, because Chris was born first and therefore received Jack The ripper. Because of this, he was cast aside and lived most his life in an orphanage until he met Sam who was on a mission and followed him. But he was some found and the Creed, worried that he could be an enemy, tested his blood only to find out his true parentage as "the brother of war." He later joined the Creed and had since been training under Patrick for months but has not spoken with Chris, who avoided the boy consistently. His code-name was "The visionary." His real name was Casper Flynn.

"You know Chris doesn't like you calling him that." Scarlet said.

Casper shrugged. "He can't control who his family is."

Back at the warehouse, Michael and Mike watched from the balcony as The scientist performed surgery on the portion of the body they had recovered from their demolished barricade.

"Nino...from the ashes of fire...you emerge….more dead than alive. From the ashes of death...you rise...to become our perfect soldier. Rise, Nino. From this day forward, you will be called...Slade the impaler."


	29. Chapter 29

ACS 29.

Chris roared and slammed his hand on the conference table. "You want me to take _him_?!"

The other assassins at the table all stared at death, wide eyed and in shock. The kid who had caused the shockwaves had been found dead only two days before, and there had been reports of a cybernetic Templar flying in from all over the country. Death requested one very specific individual be on a mission with Chris, and Chris didn't like the decision.

"Yes." Death said, sitting across the table. "He needs a mission, and you've been avoiding him at all cost."

"I prefer that." Chris growled.

"Look." Death said, leaning forward. "I know you don't want to do this, but your brother is perfect for this mission."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "He is not my brother. He is a Templars failed experiment, a stolen zygote, all because they wanted to harness the power of the ripper. He isn't an assassin yet, and I doubt I will ever acknowledge him as a brother."

"You're going to have to. He is, whether you like it or not, your brother."

"I'm afraid Chris raises a fair point, sir." Maria said. "Casper was literally a failed experiment. How do we know if he wasn't programmed for this?"

"They were trying to harness jack's power. When they failed to do so, they just cast him aside. I doubt they would think of programming him and sending him to destroy the creed from the inside out." Ben said, leaning back.

"True, but even his style of fighting isn't like an assassin. His hidden blade, while pure genius, raises some question about where his loyalties are. He wants people to die screaming with fear is the implication that's making. His main weapon also raises a few eyebrows. It looks more like he wants to beat someone to death with his fist. And, if he was really Chris' brother, why wouldn't his last name be Blake?" Virgilia frowned.

"Then there's the fact that we only just learned of his existence. We don't know what he doing before Sam found him." James added.

"He was in a foster home." Alex said. He and Casper were close friends, and he felt he needed to stick up for the visionary.

"He _claims_ he was. That doesn't necessarily mean that he was." Robert remarked.

"Why would he lie? He has nowhere else to go, and he does seem passionate about this." Javi said.

"So did Michael, Olivia, and Mike. Look where they are now." Marc said.

"Plus, his codename speaks volumes. What's he a visionary of?" Barret asked.

"He can choose his codename. It's not our responsibility to choose our assassins codenames." Death said.

"Something which wasn't true until about 2 weeks after Casper showed up." Nightwing muttered under her breath.

'Are you questioning my leadership, Chris?" Death asked.

"You and I both know I would be the last person to do that, Father. But that doesn't mean I'll accept every order you give immediately." Chris said.

"I say we give him a chance." Sam said.

"I don't know. There's something strange about him." Nocturnal muttered. She then yawned.

"You really need to sleep more, Nocturnal. It ain't healthy." Sam said.

"I'll get all the sleep I need when I'm dead, Sam. The codename's 'Nocturnal' for a reason."

"Getting back to the point, I'm not sure he's the best for dealing with this kind of situation, either. We're not dealing with ordinary Templars." Rex said. He sat back with his feet propped up on the table.

"Plus, we haven't seen how he acts on the streets. He hasn't left the base once since he arrived, which is suspicious, in its own right." Lily added. She sat next to Rex.

"Look." Death said. "I know some of you have a few concerns regarding Casper…"

"A few?" Chris muttered under his breath.

"…but he's my son, and I trust him. You need to at least try to give him a chance."

"Fine. For your sake, father, I'll bring him along. But on one condition." Chris said.

"And that is?" Death asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I get to bring some other people along."

"Fine. Who do you want to take?"

"Marc, Sam, Scarlet, Maria, Ben, Robert, and Nightwing."

"Why them?" Death asked.

"Sam is a tech genius, so he can shut down all the electronical security, maybe even shut down the cyborg, Marc can knock out the human part of that cyborg if he has a temper-tantrum and Sam can't shut him down, Scarlet, Maria, and Robert are excellent at stealth, Ben is the best-and _quietest-_ shot in the creed, and Nightwing can distract the manual security long enough for us to sneak in." Chris said.

"Okay then. You leave in three hours." Death said. "Meeting adjourned."

"Uh…one problem." Marc said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Chris asked.

Marc fidgeted. There were few people Marc was afraid of, but one of them was Death. "I might have accidently gotten my Humvee towed and stolen the tow truck."

Death put his head to his hand and groaned in exasperation.

"What is up with you and stealing vehicles?" Chris asked.

"I gave it back!" Marc protested.

Everyone looked at him.

"…after taking the best parts from the tow truck and adding them to the Humvee."

Chris sighed. "Fantastic, Marc. You officially just won the award for being a part-time dumbass."

"HEY!"

"Just go get ready." Chris said.

Marc grumbled and walked away.

"Hey, Chris?"

Chris turned. Sam stood before him, holding two gauntlets. "What, Sam?"

"The weapons are ready."

Chris smirked. Finally, some good news. Then he frowned when he thought of something. "Do I have to…?"

"No, you don't have to go through the surgery again. These will magnetically attach to your gauntlets, permanently." Sam said.

Chris hesitantly held up his arms. The pieces of machinery in Sam's hands flew to the gauntlets and attached to them. He thought, and claws shot out. Chris smirked. "Nice."

"Think of a sword." Sam said.

Chris raised an eyebrow, but did as suggested. The claws shifted around and formed a double edged sword. Chris' eyes widened. He then laughed. "I like it."

"I knew you would. The gauntlets will make whatever weapon you want whenever you want. And they can cut through anything."

Chris went silent for a minute, then smiled when two razor sharp whips appeared. He swung them around in the air. "Perfect, Sam."

"Let's see how they work in the field." Sam said.

"Can't wait. Now, go tell Casper he has a mission."

"Gotcha." Sam flew off

Chris looked back at his new weapons. He smirked and sparked. Electricity flowed around the blades, giving of a red glow. "Let's have some fun, android."

 **If the next couple of sentences confuse you (to be honest unless you can speak Spanish, they will), go to google translate. Or, just translate the Spanish parts to English. You should get the gist of it.**

Chris's phone rang. He pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Es que Chris Estoy hablando con, o qué otra persona acaba de recoger su teléfono?" The person on the other end of the line asked. Spanish. And Chris recognized that voice anywhere

"Es Chris. ¿Qué hay de nuevo Alex? Pensé que estabas en la playa con la familia de gracia." Chris said, automaticaly switching to Spanish. He was fluent in 4 or 5 languages, depending if you counted Reading Latin as speaking a language.

"yo soy. He estado escuchando más informes acerca de que templar androide. Hice un poco de excavar alrededor, y no vas a creer lo que he encontrado." Alex said.

"¿Qué podría encontrar que podría hacer que este sea menos estresante?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes. "Al parecer, él tiene datos sobre todas las facciones templar en el país, posiblemente en el mundo." Alex said. Chris eyes widened. "¿Vas en serio? Lo juro por Dios, si estás jodiendo..." "No es el coger con usted! Si mis fuentes intencionados gracia y unos pocos amigos en el interior - tienen razón, esto podría darnos un montón de información sobre los templarios." Alex exclaimed. Chris sighed. "Espero que estés bien. Divertirse en usted es el vacaciones." "Nos vemos cuando regrese. Buena suerte en la misión." With that, Alex hung up. Chris put his phone away.

"Who was that, Chris?" He turned to see Death standing before him.

"It was Alex. Apparently, from what he's heard, the android has information on every Templar faction in the country, possibly on the planet."

Death's eyes widened slightly. "If he's correct…"

Chris nodded. "Sam's going to have to steal the info from that androids computer frame before we kill him."

"Inform the others of the change in plans on the way. Now, go get ready."

"Yes sir." Chris ran off.

Meanwhile, at the Templars main base, a figure walked down a hallway. The figure was an 18 year old, weighed 139 lbs., stood at 5'11", and was an american-chinese teen from Houston, Texas. He had hazel eyes and russet brown hair. He had a slightly pale skin complexion, and a muscular build. He wore a red cargo pants with a black belt, black combat boots with red shoelaces, and a white leather vest over a black dress shirt with the left sleeve cut off. He also wore a red bandana on his right arm and a cross necklace. His main weapons were Tonfa blades, which were currently sheathed in his belt. His long range weapon was sniper rifle hanging from his back. Also hanging around his belt was an assortment of acupuncture needles, his miscellaneous weapon. On his left wrist was his trident blade. It was a hidden blade that split into three parts. He acted kind, friendly, and helpful, but in reality, he was a sadist, and was often seen being kind one moment, and, without losing a smile, trying to kill a person the next. He was very insightful, and liked to twist people's words. He maintained being polite and respectful even after saying something rude. He was also very loyal, and would cut down anything that stood in the cult's way. Oh, he was a member of the legion of the exiled. Just BTW. Anyway, He had originally been found by the creed when he was 4, around the time his parents were murdered. The Assassins took him in and trained him. The council thought that he was a loose cannon and a psychopath, but took him in nonetheless. He later came into contact with Mike Kelly during a mission. He accepted his to join Mike's cult. He was now one of the top members for the legion of the exiled. He was happy that he could do the one thing that council forbid him not to: kill people. He was insane, and even Mike and Michael were hesitant to let him roam free. His code name had been Wind Rider. His real name was Taiyang Pendragon. He was also famous among the Templars and assassins alike for one single thing that stood out: Chris ad never beaten him in a fair fight. _Never._ That accomplishment alone was enough to make him stand out.

He soon entered the main chamber. He bowed. "You called for me, masters?"

"Yes, Taiyang." Michael sat before him. Taiyang, at least in here, knew he had to be respectful. Because at the moment, He was surrounded by the Templar council. Sitting in front of him was the Templar leader, Michael Riley. Sitting to the right of Riley was none other than the second-in-command, Olivia Frye. To the left of Michael was the cult leader, Mike Kelly. To the right of Olivia was the head priest, Samuel. On the other side of the priest was that Cyborg, Slade, the most recent initiate to the council. It was a small council, but only because the assassins had been managing to take the other members out. Stupid assassins.

"We've been watching your progress for the last few months, and I can't say your accomplishments aren't impressive." Michael said, folding his hands and leaning forward.

"Thank you, Master." Taiyang said. He glowered with pride. It felt good when he pleased the commander.

"You haven't once failed an assignment. We figured, seeing this, you deserved a reward." Mike said. He smirked with pride. He and Taiyang were very close friends, practically brothers.

Taiyang frowned in confusion. A reward?

"Rise, Taiyang Pendragon." Michael said. "The new leader of the Eternal Night."

Taiyang rose. He smirked. He felt extremely joyful, but he didn't wat to act like a two year old in front of the council. The eternal night was a group as important to the Templars as the horsemen were to the assassins. They were the biggest thorn in Chris' side, and he had eve mad an agreement to let Jack go crazy on the group if the assassins managed to find them and kill them. Chris only did that for people he really wanted dead.

"And for your first mission as leader, we need you to kill a very specific person." Olivia said.

"Gladly. Who's the target?" Taiyang asked. Olivia smirked.

"You need to eliminate an old ally of the assassins. Your mission: Kill Jacob Artery."

 **Now guys, I need 6 Templar cult OC's. The first six will be in the group with Taiyang.**

 **Also, the next chapter won't be part of the storyline. It will be only for comedic purposes. You'll see what I mean when I post that.**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

ACS 30.

 **This is basically a random "video" compilation of the assassins trying to do different things, and failing. Basically, failarmy, AC 2016 style. There will also videos of civilians harassing or just hanging out with the assassins and them failing miserably.**

 _We are in Marc Piadade's house. Sam is balancing a coke bottle on his head. A bunch of the assassins are there._

Marc: Okay, so I'm supposed to kick the bottle off his head?

Maria: Yes!

Sam: Do it before I change my mind

 _Marc performs a roundhouse kick, but accidently kicks Sam in the face instead of the bottle. The others break out laughing while Sam stumbles away, holding his face._

Chris: Smooth, Marc. (Laughing.)

Sam: (Muttering) Son of a bitch…

 **The assassins present:**

 **You done fucked: a random fails compilation.**

 _Switch to Chris just sitting on his motorcycle. Marc comes up and leans on it, forcing the front wheel into the air. Chris and the motorcycle, which was still running, drive off-camera. We hear a crashing sound. Marc puts his hand over his mouth to suppress the laughter and walks away in the other direction quickly._

Marc: (Laughing) Oh, shit…

 _Alex is next to the underground pool. He's standing on the ledge, trying to decide whether or not he should jump off. He runs, but just before take-off, slips and hits the ledge before falling into the pool, right onto grace, who's just floating on the water's surface._

Chris: (Sitting on the edge off the pool). That's one way to do it, Alex.

 _The others break out laughing._

 _Maria, Javi, Chris, Sophie, Marc, and Sam are in a boat on a lake. Sam is Water Skiing. Chris makes the boat take a sharp turn, and Sam is thrown through part of the boat house._

 _Barret is sitting on the top of Marc's Humvee. The Humvee suddenly stops when it reaches the end of the road, overlooking a lake about twenty yards below. Barret is thrown off the Humvee, into the water._

Barret: Oh, Shit!

 _Marc gets out and looks over the edge._

Marc: My bad!

 _Nathan is attempting to backflip off the wall. He jumps, bounces off the wall, flips too much, and hits the floor chest first. He holds his chest and groans. Chris tries to hold in his laughter while Kaz and Tomer help Nathan up._

Nathan: Fuck!

 _Virgilia is leaning on a wall. Marc walks up to her._

Marc: Hey, Virgilia!

 _He holds out his hand._

Virgilia: Oh, hey, Marc.

 _She puts her hand in his. She suddenly jumps back, as if she was shocked._

Virgilia: Gah!

 _Marc grins._

Marc: Taser gloves!

 _He breaks out laughing. Virgilia punches him in the mouth, knocking out a tooth._

Marc: Ow! Again with the mouth!

 _He puts his hand on his mouth, forgetting that his gloves are still on. He shocks himself in the mouth._

Marc: OW! FUCKING SHIT!

 _Virgilia breaks out laughing._

 _Sam is wearing a gopro and flying._

Sam: So, basically, this is what flying looks like from my point of view.

 _Sam's phone buzzes. He pulls it out without stopping._

Sam: Oh. Hold on, i got a message from Mark.

 _Sam looks at the phone._

 _Marc: Look up._

 _Sam looks up. We get a close-up if marc's face as he drives the humvee, which is now flying._

Sam: oh, eagle shit.

 _The screen goes static. We here marc yell from the background._

Marc: Don't text and fly, bird brain!

 _Chris is climbing up the side of the Clark Tower._

Chris: Sam'll never see me coming.

 _He grabs an antenna at the top of tower to pull himself up_

 _ ***SNAP***_

 _The antenna breaks_

Chris: OH SHIT!

 _He falls back down the tower_

Chris: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKSHITSHITSHIT

 _Sam is sitting in his living room watching Netflix when suddenly his WiFi goes out._

Sam:FUCKSTICKS ON A SHITWHISTLE!

 _Chris lands on a window washer platform_

Chris: Phew that was cl-

 _The cables supporting the platform snap_

Chris: SSSHHHIIITTT!

 _He lands in a bounce house in the parking because of the festival Sam was hosting. The bounce house pops and Chris gets tangled up in the tarp_

 _He sits up a bucket of window cleaning fluid lands on his head like a oversized helmet._

Chris: WORST. DAY. EVER.

 _We are in Chris's room in the middle of the night. He is playing_ UFC 2. _Scarlet and Virgilia sneak up behind him. Scarlet swings her arm, trying to hit a smack cam, but chris leans forward so he can hear the game. Scarlet accidentally smacks Virgilia in the face instead._

Virgilia: SHIT!

Scarlet: Sorry!

 _Chris whirls around, turns on his electricity gauntlets, and shocks them both without thinking about it. They fall unconscious. Chris looks over the back of his couch._

Chris: Why are you two in my room? You know what, forget it.

 _He goes back to his game.._

 _We are at a fairground. Chris and Scarlet are talking to an older guy in the middle of a circle made by spectators._

Unknown dude: No wonder this girl hangs out with you, boy. She's a complete idiot.

 _He breaks out laughing._

Chris: Well, apparently, so are your parents.

 _The dude stops laughing,_

?: What makes you say that?

Chris: They forgot to use birth control.

 _The crowd breaks out laughing. The guy clenches his fist then gets into a fighting stance. Chris looks at Scarlet. She nods and backs away. The guy backspring hand flips toward Chris. He turns in midair on the last flip, attempting a roundhouse kick. Chris simply punches the guy in the face, out of midair. The guy hits the ground and goes limp._

Chris: Remember to use it when it's your turn for a one night stand. The world needs less stupidity.

 _Sam and Marc are in a bar._

Sam: I will give you $500 cash if you can it exactly what i say with a steel chair.

Marc: Okay. What's at the target.

Sam: Hit that guy in the jugular.

 _He points at some 21 year old guy harassing Virgilia._

Marc: Okay.

 _He flings a steel folding chair like it's captain America's Shield._

Marc: Kobe!

 _The chair hits the guy in the jugular. He falls to the floor._

Marc:$500.

 _Sam grumbles and forks over the money._

 **Yeah, there's not very much, but I kinda gave up on it over the summer, since it has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but, to hell with. The story will pick back up with the next chapter, and i plan on making it a doozy. Don't worry, i won't spoil it for you.**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

ACS 31

Marc's humvee sped down the road, following chris's motorcycle.

"So you think This artery guy will know something about this cyborg?" Marc asked

"If anyone does, it's him. He's never let me down before." Chris replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he won't end up doing so." Sam said as he flew overhead.

"He hasn't yet. That's all that matters right now."

"Why are we riding in this van?" Casper asked

"It's not a van, it's a humvee." Marc's said.

'Same thing."

"No, it's not the same thing. One's an armored military vehicle used in Afghanistan and has a mounted gun on the top. The other is windowless, mainly used by pedophiles, and can't take a rocket propelled grenade." Marc said matter-of-factly

"Point taken." Casper muttered.

"I swear, you care about your vehicle more than you care about your own well being." Sam said through the com-link

"I do. I'm not afraid of being hurt."

"Where are we going, Marc?" Ben asked, as he started to re-string his bow.

"One of the assassins may info brokers. He's the most reliable, and he ain't as pricey as some of the others we have. But, on the downside, he's a creep." Scarlet replied, before marc could say anything. She had met Artery only once before, and she wasn't looking forward to seeing him again.

"He asked me, scarlet." Marc grumbled.

"Oh, quit complaining." Hayden said. Nightwing wasn't able to make it, so Chris had decided to have Hayden instead.

Maria groaned while she lifted her feet onto the the Humvee. "How much longer, Chris?"

"It's just down the road, Maria. You could actually see it if you stopped texting your boyfriend every 5 seconds." Robert said.

Maria looked up from her phone. Sure enough, there it was.

Chris stopped his motorcycle in front of the building. Marc, seeing this, slowed to a halt while Sam descended. The assassins left the Humvee.

"Alright, so let's go in and get the info." Hayden began walking towards the building. But chris raised his arm in front of Hayden, stopping him.

Marc looked at Chris. "Chris, what's wrong?"

Something doesn't feel right. Wait here. I'll go check it out."

Casper looked at him. "But, Chris."

Chris growled. "I said, stay here."

Chris walked off. Casper looked at the others. 'Why doesn't he like me?"

"You know why, Casper. He doesn't trust you." Sam said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to be so mean."

Chris entered the building. This building was never quiet. Even when it wasn't a fight night, there was always some noise.

"Artery? You home?" He called. No answer.

He walked up the stairs to Jacob's office. He tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

"Jacob never locks his office door." Chris frowned. He detracted his claws and cut the door in half. He then looked in through the door. His eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Jacob sat at his desk, slumped over, head laying on the top of the furniture in a pool of blood. Chris walked over and checked the man's pulse. He was dead, and had been for a while. The body was cold.

Chris pulled Jacob's head off the desk. He had been stabbed through the neck. The way the flesh had seemingly melted away and the bad odor indicated a it had been done with a poisoned dagger. Chris frowned.

"Only one gal i know who uses that.'

Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound coming from the man's desk drawer.. Chris opened the drawer. Inside were 4 bundles, each containing 4 sticks of dynamite connected to a timer.

"Oh, shit."

Chris slammed the drawer shut shut, then hurled the desk into the hallway. He then ran and jumped through a window,just as the dynamite exploded.

Marc, Sam, and the other were hanging out side when the top floor of the building exploded.

"GAH! What the hell!" Marc said.

Scarlet saw Chris hit the ground. She ran towards him, followed by the others.

"Chris! You okay?" Robert asked.

Chris sat up. "Yeah, i'm fine."

"What happened?' Maria asked.

"Artery's dead. He was stabbed in the neck by a poisoned dagger. Unfortunately, there's only one gal i know who uses that type of knife."

Suddenly, clapping was heard from the ruins. The group turned. Chris growled. "Taiyang."

The 18 year old stood in front of the now destroyed building. He smiled, an insane look in his eyes. "Well, well, well, if it isn't War. How are you, old friend?":

"I could use a little stress relief, traitor. Killing you would probably do that." Chris snarled.

" _You_ kill _me_?" Taiyang laughed. "If my memory serves correctly, you've never beaten me in a fair fight, and right now, i have some friends with me i'd like you to meet."

He snapped his fingers. 6 figures walked up from behind him, standing next to him. Chris's eyes narrowed. "The eternal night."

The first figure on Taiyang's right was a 17 year old caucasian boy from Fredericksburg, TX. He was 5'4", and weighed 143 lbs. He had black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a missing tooth in his lower left jaw. He was cynical, and disillusioned by the world around him because of his childhood. He wore a tattered green flannel shirt with a black form fitting hoodie underneath it, and a pair of black skinny jeans cut off at the knees. His main weapon was a Nagamaki sword strapped to his back. His long range weapon was a crossbow that reloaded itself instantly. Strapped around his body were a bunch of throwing knives coated with a special formula that did that same this as Caspers hidden blade. His parents were killed when he was 12, and he'd dropped of school weeks later. Soon enough he became a drug addict. Eventually, he came into contact with Michael and Olivia, who saw his potential and inducted him into the Templar Order where he became leader of the Eternal Night until the position shifted to Taiyang(which he was still angry about). His codename was Hallucination. His real name was Marion Novak. He looked at Maria sadistically.

The first figure on Taiyang's left was a 16 year old Caucasian girl from Warsaw, Poland. She was 5'5" and weighed 101 lbs. She had a slim figure, a fair complexion, and multiple scars on her back. She had platinum blond hair and hazel eyes. She wore a gothic Lolita style outfit, a black jacket with white ribbons racing down the sleeves over a white blouse with a peter pan collar, a tired black skirt, black thigh high socks, and red mary jane shoes. She was calm, cunning, and cold by nature. She could manipulate others (mainly guys) to do her bidding and lie with a straight face. and was very intelligent. She was also very flirty and could be very ambitious. She used her charms to seduce men, and would poison and kill them when they least expected it. She was completely loyal to Taiyang, and had a crush on him. Her main weapon was a poisoned dagger strapped to the back of her waist, which was what she'd used to kill Artery. Also strapped to her back was her long ranged weapon, a mini uzi. Strapped to her belt were multiple poisoned bombs. She'd been born Natalia Lithuania, but was kidnapped from her parents a week after her birth and sold to a human trafficking ring. When she was 7, she learned how to lie and deceive others, and used this to her advantage. She was sold was to an old guy from Peru. She poisoned the man, but got caught red handed. He tried to kill her, but was slaughtered by Taiyang. He later gave her something to live for by asking her join the Templars, and she agreed. He was the one that gave her the name she now went by after asking her what her name was, but her kidnappers never gave her one. Her code-name (Copyright of Marvel, so please don't sue me.) was Black widow. Her real name was Cardia Chopin. She winked seductively at Chris, but was stared down by Scarlet.

Next to Marion was a Native american 19 year old male from somewhere in the California area. He was 5'7" and weighed 163 lbs. He had an athletic gymnast build and a tattoo of a Cahto flag on his left bicep. He wore a grey pullover with an abstergo logo on the back, a pair of sports pants and white parkour shoes. He was cool and collected, he always focused on his mission, and didn't understand modern humor. Oh yeah, he'd originally been born in the 17th century. More on that in second. He had brown hair and black eyes. His main weapon was a recreation of the spear he used before his original death, which he currently held in his hands. His long range weapon was an StG 44 assault rifle that was strapped to his back. Strapped to his belt were sound grenades he used to deafen his enemies. Returning to his origin, he'd originally been born in the 17th century, but ad been mauled to death by a bear. Years later, his remains were found by the templar order, who used cutting edge technology to revive them. Feeling he owed them, he soon became a top ranking templar and a force to be reckoned with. His code name/ "Project Designation" was fossil. His real name was Apenimon. He looked at Ben with a blank stare.

Standing next to Cardia was an 18 year old African male from Lalibela, Ethiopia, though he had american citizenship. He stood at 6'2", but his weight was unknown. Most of his body was covered in various scars and lacerations all, accompanied by various tattoos that identified with an unknown blood set in California. He had dyed blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a white under armor shirt, a pair of track pants and a pair of experimental liquid metal shoes that were lightweight to the wearer but delivered punishing bone shattering kicks to anyone unfortunate enough to come in his path. In his right hand was his main weapon, a Greek Xiphos short sword. His long range weapon, an AK-47, was in his left. On his belt was an extremely high-voltage taser. The exact power was unknown, but it was enough to make someone's head blow up. He was actually somewhat of a tragic anti hero, and only used the templars as an end to a mean. He was originally born in Lalibela but his mother moved him and his younger sister to South Central Los Angeles for a better life were he took up gang banging and drug dealing to support his mother while his sister (secretly) became a Templar to keep her brother safe. Unfortunately, this brought her into conflict with the Assassins, and eventually she was killed by Marc Piadade. Believing she was killed in cold blood her brother eventually found out about her affiliation with the Templars and took her place vowing to rise through the ranks and kill Marc. His codename was Vengeance. His real name was Douglas "Dougie" White. He looked at Marc, and though his face was blank, fury blazed in his eyes.

Standing next to Apenimon was a 17 year old caucasian american female from twin falls, idaho. She was 5'5, and weighed 117 lbs. She had black hair with green streaks in it, and sea green eyes. She also had light freckles and a slightly inconspicuous innocent face only being thrown off by her missing left eye. She wore faded blue jeans and an old Pink Floyd hoodie covered in various tears along with a pair of black nikes. She was, in a sense similar to that of a wild animal. She was completely unhinged and deranged and didn't hold back when attacking her enemies. She carried her main weapon, a lightweight battle axe, in her left hand. In her right hand was a machine pistol, her long range weapon. Strapped to her belt were a number of throwing knives. At first, before becoming a Templar, she had briefly been Hayden Willetts girlfriend and one of the most dangerous assassins around. Unfortunately, she was swayed to the Templars side when Taiyang lied to her and told her that Hayden along with all the other assassins thought of her as a monster, something she believed was true when Chris and Hayden condemned her methods. They had both stated that while assassins kill, they do not brutalize their enemies. Her codename was beast. Her real name was Julia Prince. She smiled a sweet, yet sadistically evil, smile at Hayden.

The last member of the group stood next to Dougie. He was an 18 year old Japanese-french male from Paris, France. He was 6'3" and weighed 165 lbs. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a slender yet lean build, with some stubble along his jawline. He wore a short sleeved black jacket over a long sleeved Black shirt, black form fitting pants, and black combat main weapon, which was strapped to his back, was a scythe. In his hands was his long-range weapon, an AK-47. Strapped to his waist were blood bombs. He was a rude, crass, blunt, sometimes cynical, foul-mouthed, yet cool-headed and nonchalant young man. He was also mischievous and immature to where he says a perverted joke now and them. He was slightly perverted, but all those aside, once the mission started, he became a cold blooded killer who was very merciless with enemies. He was Virgilia's long lost older twin brother. After the Templars killed his family, they took him, so he could be trained as a Templar. He then tried to escape to see if any of his family was still alive, but was stopped every time. He later came to terms that his family was dead, but didn't realize that his twin sister, Virgilia, survived the massacre. He became a Templar, and joined the legion of the exiled to further help the Templars with their cause. His code name was Black Reaper. His real name was Corbenik Sherlock Lupin. He looked at Robert, sizing up the Assassin.

The two groups glared at each other. "Sam," Chris said. "Go back to base and inform death on what's happened. We'll handle this. Take casper."

"But i wanna-" Casper began.

"You will go back to base. If you die, it'll be my responsibility. So if you don't go with Sam, right now, if they don't kill you, i will. Capiche?" Chris said evenly, without even turning around.

Casper backed away. Sam took his arm and flew off.

Chris looked at Taiyang. They both said at the same time: "Get them."

The other members of the two groups launched themselves at each other. Julia attacked hayden, Ben shot his arrows at Apenimon, Robert elongated his claws and pounced at Corbenik, Dougie ran at Marc with his Taser, scarlet tackled Cardia, and marion put Maria in a headlock.

Chris and Taiyang looked at each other.

"This brings back so many memories." Taiyang said nonchalantly.

"Maybe to you, but i only remember that you left the order. You're a templar, and you host a divine being, just like me. That means i have to take you out." Chris replied.

The divine beings were spirits of powerful monster spirits who possessed men and never left once the host died, the spirit went to the next generation, whose blood gave each new generation power. Chris had jack the ripper, the most powerful demonic ghoul ever known to man. Michael had lycathon, the first werewolf. And Taiyang? Well, he had Vlad the impaler, otherwise known as Dracula, the father of all vampires.

"Oh, Chris. The memories are all the same: I always beat you. But, then again, it's never been Vlad versus Jack. tell me, will you be holding back this time?" Taiyang asked.

Chris smirked. "It wouldn't be as fun if i did."

Chris bowed his head. He kept it there for five seconds, then it snapped back. His eyes were completely white. Black mist began seeping out of his mouth until it completely engulfed him. Then, Jack, in his true form, flew out and straight at taiyang, whom had by then transformed into looking like dracula himself.

"Let's go, Vlad!"

Julia swung her axe at hayden, who just barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Hello, Hayden. Long time, no see." Julia said,smiling calmly.

"How long has it been, Julia? A year? Time flies." Hayden said.

He flung a pipe at Julia, but she just cut it in half.

"It's ironic, you know?." hayden chuckled. "It's funny how we both managed to show up here on the same day at the same time."

"I guess you're right, for once. It wouldn't have happened like this if you hadn't forced me out of the creed."

"I didn't force you out, you left on your own accord. I wouldn't have if you didn't always brutalize your enemies,"

"Oh, save the hypocrisy, _Bloody Painter._ You and i both know what you do with your victim's blood."

"I extract the blood in a way that is natural. You make it so that no one can recognize the body." Hayden said, as his skateboard transformed into his gauntlets. Julia smiled.

"Oh, don't play tough, lover. You and i both know you'd never have the balls to hurt me."

Hayden smirked. "Wanna test that theory."

Apenimon rushed at ben, dodging the arrows being fired at him. Ben stood on top of a destroyed platform that was 2 inches above the ground. Apenimon swung his recreated spear in an arc, trying to take out the archers legs from under him, but ben flipped off his shooting nest, flipped in mid-air while pulling out another arrow, shooting it at Apenimon, and landing on his feet before spinning to face his opponent. Apenimon caught the arrow and snapped it in half, never taking his eyes off ben.

"I don't think we've met." Ben said. He pressed a button on his bow, transforming it into a Japanese Yari. He pointed the blade at Apenimon.

"I'm ben."

Apenimon glared at him.

"I don't care."

Corbenik swung his scythe at Robert, who blocked it then pushed it away with his claws. He then leaped at Corbenik, snarling. Corbenik swung the scythe again, forcing Robert to land and block the attack.

"I've seen you before." robert said. He dodged another swing that was aimed at his midsection.

"Have you?" Corbenik asked. Robert ran up up and knee'd Corbenik in the jaw, knocking out a tooth. Corbenik swallowed some blood, spitting the rest out. He wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Your Virgilia's sister." Robert said. She had once shown Robert a picture of Corbenik, smiling sadly, because she knew he was still alive, but hadn't been able to find him.

"So big sister's still alive." Corbenik said, bowing his head.

"Yes, and she misses you." Robert said, trying to distract the Templar.

"Good." Corbenik said. He looked at robert, grinning evilly, "That means i get to kill her next."

With that, Corbenik jumped into the air and swung his Scythe at Robert.

Dougie swung his sword at Marc, who parried the attack with his own and jabbed at the Templar's gut.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Marc." Dougie said, glaring at Marc.

Marc raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Have we met before?"

"Not personally, but you killed someone near and dear to me." Dougie said, pulling out his taser and turning it on.

"Who might that have been?" Marc asked, silently turning on his taser gloves.

"You killed my sister, you bastard." Dougie screamed, rushing at Marc and jabbing at his face with the taser.

Marc grabbed the taser and let the voltage drain into his gloves. Dougie's eyes widened as marc smirked.

"Well, looks like i have to finish the job, then." Marc said, before hurling dougie through the remains of a wall.

Scarlet and cardia rolled on the ground. Scarlet tried to punch Cardia, but the templar kicked her off and kicked back up onto her feet. Scarlet skidded on the ground , sending her a few feet back.

The two females looked at each other.

"So i hear that you have the hot's for that sadist?" Scarlet asked. Cardia smirked.

"Maybe. Your friend's pretty cute, though. Is he free?"

Scarlet pulled out her Bowie knife, cackling. "Sorry. He's taken."

Cardia shrugged and her poisoned blade. "That's too bad."

With that, the two girls ran at each other.

Marion and Maria looked at each other. Marion grinned crazily,

"Hey, girly."

Maria narrowed her eyes. "All right, why am i the only one who doesn't have a reason for fighting this guy?" She screamed at the author, breaking the fourth wall in the process, then suddenly realizing she was the only option left.

"Ugh, fine." Maria grumbled, turning back to Marion and elongating her claws before pouncing on the confused templar, thinking that this was payback for getting to date Lucky Blue styles.

The two demons flashed across the sky, fighting faster than the human eye could see, creating a scene that looked very much like a scene from Dragon Ball Z.

"You know, your host leaving was a big mistake on his part." Jack said, blocking One of Vlad's punches and throwing one himself.

"How is that? He thought your host would enjoy getting a chance to become the best in the creed." Vlad said, grabbing Jack's' fist, turning, and Judo-flipping the ripper down to the ground below, creating a dust cloud where he hit. Half a second later, Jack flew back up.

"Oh, He did. But, see, that gave him a chance to study how Taiyang fight's. Taiyang didn't get that same opportunity." Jack feinted, Vlad fell for it and lifted his arms to his face, and Jack kicked him in the gut. Vlad hunched over, and Jack double-stomped on his back, sending Vlad to the floor.

Jack landed on the ground and began walking over to Vlad. While doing so, he reverted back into Chris, as did Vlad back into Taiyang.

Chris knelt over Taiyang. "I win, traitor."

Taiyang chuckled. "Did you?"

Chris raised his eyebrow. Suddenly, a blade emerged from his chest. Chris gasped. Slowly, he turned his around. Their was slade.

Everyone saw Chris get stabbed. Maria screamed. Marc swore, ben's eyes widened, Hayden gasped in disbelief. Scarlet stood there frozen in shock.

None of the assassins did anything when the templars disappeared from sight.

Scarlet slowly walked over to Chris. She fell on her knees. She checked his pulse. She held his head, and howled in agony.

Chris, son of death, living embodiment of War, one of the greatest assassins in history, was dead. Chris Blake was gone

 **Bet ya'll didn't see that coming, did ya? Before you blow up my comments section, let me explain something: The last 31 chapters have only been for you guys to meet all the characters who'll show up in the actual story. Think of them as the introduction and prologue. The actual story will begin in the n** **ext , BTW, i don't need any more assassin OC's, but i do need 15 divine beings OC's, and a few more templars. Just follow the assassin template, but add what spirit they host. They can be ex-assassins, ex-Templars, or just ordinary people.**


	32. Chapter 32

ACS

 **Okay, guys, after almost a full year, 31 chapters, and a lot of cursing (That, i couldn't control), this story is finally ready to begin. Side note, this chapter takes place a full year after the events of the last chapter. I still need Templar and Divine being OC's.**

 **Let's begin.**

The figure walked slowly down the street. It was a cold, snowy night, and the figure could so the oxygen leaving her lungs. The snow crunched softly under her feet. The cold was a pain, but whatever. The sooner this was over, the sooner she would be in a warmer climate. The figure liked winter, but it brought up memories.

As she was walking, a second figure watched her from an open apartment window. He exited the building and got onto the fire escape, revealing a bow in his hands and a quiver full of arrows on his back. He sat back, keeping his eyes on her. He slowly began re-stringing his bow.

The girl glanced up at him, stopping under a street lamp. He nodded and pointed an arrow down the street. She looked in that direction. A group of boys around fifteen or sixteen were coming her way, smoking and talking quietly. She nodded then flipped her hood up. The boy standing on on the fire escape knelt down and notched his arrow.

The group reached the stoplight. The boy at the head of the group walked up to her.

"Well?" She asked

"I have the info. But, these templars have been trailing me. I assume you have a way to take care of that?" The boy asked.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air, striking one of the templars in the throat. Before the others had any time to react, the arrow shaft opened, and 4 more smaller arrows shot out, striking each of them. The whole process took less than a second.

"Don't worry, it's been taken care of."

The boy didn't turn around. He wasn't easily surprised by the assassins anymore. Meanwhile, the other boy unstrung his boy, put it in his quiver, re-entered the apartment and began walking down to the street.

The boy handed the girl a flash drive. She plugged it into one of her wrist gauntlets and opened up her mini-computer. She read it quickly and looked back at the boy.

"It was all i could manage to find." He said quickly. "It's not much, and i'm sorry, but-"

"No, no." The girl said. She smiled. "This should suffice. Thank you. The assassins owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything, scarlet." the boy said. "I mean, artery was doing it wrong. I figured, if i'm going to take over the business, i need to change the way it works. I owe Chris that much."

"We are gratified for that." Scarlet said.

The boy smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown and a shiver. "Christ, it's cold out here. I'm heading home, and i'd suggest you'd do the wouldn't want you dying of hypothermia."

Scarlet smiled sadly. "Winter was Chris's favorite season. He said the cold gave people a reason to snuggle with their loved ones in front of a roaring fire, sipping hot cocoa, and just enjoy silent nights and peace. He could be very romantic when he wanted to."

"That's Chris for you." Jon artery said, chuckling. "Always was a clever bastard, but a good guy. You'll come to me if you want any more info?"

"Of course." Scarlet paid Jon.

"Until next time, Scarlet." Jon looked around then quickly walked off.

The second boy walked over to scarlet.

"So is the info any good?" He asked.

Scarlet sighed then shook her head. "Same as it always is."

"Damn." The boy shook his head. "I thought artery would have something good."

"We'll keep looking, Ben." Scarlet said.

"I know." Ben said. "I'm tired of looking."

Scarlet thought about that as She and Ben returned to the base. They had been continuously looking for Riley, Slade, and Taiyang ever since Chris had died last year.

God. That day had been the worst day in the creed's history. She could still remember it clearly.

" _Oh, you're back." Javi said. "How'd it go?"_

 _When no-one answered, she looked up. She gasped. "What the hell…"_

 _The gang had various scratches on their faces, arms, and hands. They'd never looked this beaten up before, not since Javi had met them._

" _Hold on." Javi said. "Where's Chris?"_

 _Scarlet Clenched her fist and looked down. Javi gasped._

" _No…"_

 _Scarlet walked into the council chamber. It must have been an important meeting. Almost every assassin headmaster in the world was being represented. As well as it was being shown to every assassin in the world._

 _The headmasters looked up when she walked in._

" _Yes, Scarlet?" Death asked._

 _Scarlet looked at him, then grimaced and looked away._

" _Scarlet, is something wrong?" Death asked._

 _Scarlet took a deep breath. "There were complications on the mission. Chris is…"_

 _She choked up and looked away._

" _Scarlet, what happened to Chris?" death asked. If none of the assassins were listening to the meeting before then, they definitely were now._

 _Scarlet composed herself. "Chris is dead."_

 _As soon as she said that, the assassin world was completely silent for five seconds. Then, pandemonium broke out._

 _Virgilia tried to comfort Casper, though she was crying herself. Nightwing dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands. Lily started crying, and rex held her. Emily looked on silently._

 _In the clark tower, sam's falcon screech shattered every window in the building._

 _Up in New York, Barrett punched a hole in a Cadillac, James sliced open some pipes on a wall, Blake broke a window with his crowbar, and Thomas simply looked down and clenched his fist._

 _In san Diego, Maria and Veronica started crying to themselves quietly_

 _In Berlin, Jacob roared and smashed a window wiith his fis fist. Kaz punched a hole in their hotel room wall and muttered," No. Not wolf." Tomer Chucked a glass vase at a wall, shattering it._

 _In Moscow, Nyx kicked down a door that led to her hotel room.. Nocturnal punched a mirror , saying "Dammit." over and over again, ignoring her bleeding fist.._

 _Over in london, Anthony turned over a table, screaming in rage. Marcus simply bowed his head and prayed._

 _On top off the peabody, Ben looked at the Memphis skyline and thought to himself. He clenched his fist tightly, accidentally breaking an arrow._

 _In an unnamed cemetery, Joe began digging a grave for his friend._

 _In Dublin, Natalie walked down the street quietly._

 _In Mexico City, Alex cried while Grace held him_

 _Death bowed his head. He turned to the other headmaster. "Gentlemen, would you…"_

 _They all nodded and left the room. Then Death fell on his knees. Tears fell from his eyes, but he didn't cry._

" _My son."_

Scarlet shook her head and wiped her eyes. Dammit. That memory still made her had always had a very special place in her heart. Despite that, or what the others thought, she and Chris hadn't been dating. They hung out a lot, yes, and there was the occasional peck on the cheek from her to him, but that didn't mean they were dating. She'd had feelings for him, definitely, but they both knew they still had to figure things out before they could start an actual relationship.

Ever since that day, the creed had changed so much. In the span of a year, it had seen the death of it's greatest assassin, They hadn't heard from plague or the rest of the horsemen in months, Nightwing had become cold and distant, Sam was always either at his house or in the lab, and everyone else had changed.

Thing's had started to look up for a while when Scarlet's ex had come back (More on him later), but he'd disappeared again, without saying goodbye again, so every time scarlet thought about him, she wanted to:

a) kick him in the groin.

b)slap him in the face

Or c) do both repeatedly.

God, why did her love life have to be so complicated.

There had been hope that the apple of eden could bring this back, but the apple had disappeared centuries ago. Not to mention that Osiris had possibly stolen Chris's body from his tomb.

Osiris Atsu, a 15 year old Egyptian male from Cairo, Egypt, weighed 183 lbs and stood at 6'1".

He was defined by his tendency to move through life as though it were a giant chess board, constantly shifting his pieces with consideration and intelligence, always assessing new tactics, strategies and contingency plans, constantly outmaneuvering his peers in order to maintain control of a situation while maximizing his freedom to move about. He was a rather handsome individual with a chiseled jawline and a haircut similar to Ben Affleck or Channing Tatum. However when he was 12, while practicing his free running, he shattered all his teeth (he feel mouth first into a pipe) and had them replaced with grills (think Jared Leto Joker). He had Black hair and Brown eyes. He usually wore a plain white T-shirt with a hood sewn into it, black running short and white Nike's. His main weapon was Cordless Circular Saw (a weird weapon of choice but he figured if anyone could use a saw as an efficient weapon it'd be an Assassin). His long range weapon was a sniper Rifle. His misc. weapons were remote shurikens with bombs wired to explode once they hit their targets. His hidden blade was a more modern version of the hidden blade used by Aguilar De Nerha (according to Sam he and Osiris upgraded his gauntlets to play Mp3s but no one had ever seen this) Like Chris and Scarlet he was born into the role of an Assassin and took great pride in it. Around two years before, when he was thirteen, he dated Diana Scarlet but broke it off when he found out she had feelings Chris and told her the reason why was because he thought of her more as a sister then a girlfriend (though she never believed this.) He decided to join the Egyptian faction, but upon hearing of Chris's death and the fact his former comrades Michael and Taiyang had deserted the Creed he decided to return to America as he felt that his friends would be outgunned with the Templars having two Divine Beings under their control, especially since, for some reason, Jack hadn't immediately come to Casper. No one complained. Osiris housed the Divine spirit of the disgraced Pharaoh Karloff ,otherwise known simply as "The Mummy". When in this form he acted vain and arrogant but was still a powerful demon with enough power to cause vast amounts of damage and was known for his great stamina and endurance. But, surprise surprise, he'd disappeared, and so had Chris' body.

She shook her head and walked into the control room. Sam was there, waiting for her.

"You get the info from Artery?" He asked

"Yep." She said.

"And?"

"Same old crap as always."

"Dammit!"

Sam turned to leave, "I'm going to go fly for a while. I'll be back."

"Okay. Tell me if you find something."

"If i find anything worth knowing about, i'll let you know." With that, Sam walked off.

Scarlet sighed then rubbed her face. Things had been a lot more difficult since the horsemen had disappeared Yes, you read that correctly. All the horsemen, save death, had disappeared a few months after Chris's death. No one had heard from them since .

Scarlet shook her head. No more thinking about the horsemen. Wherever they were, it was their business. She walked back to her room.

Unbeknownst to her, a camera in the corner of the room watched her as it left. The camera image displayed on a phone of the figure walking down the street on the snowy night.

Good." He said, slipping his phone into his pocket. "She still doesn't suspect anything." Osiris sighed as he got into his car. "I hate doing this to her, but it was ordered by the headmaster.

"Speaking of which, you'd better get back to base soon. They're waiting for you." A gun clicked, and the barrel nudged the back of his head.

Osiris sighed and raised his hands. "Why are the two of you in my car?"

The first figures name was Diana Ramos. She was a 19 year old Latina from Portoviejo Ecuador

She stood at 5'6", and weighed 135 lbs

She was active and playful, often being called the life of the party ,and had a good sense of humor. She used her keen power of observation to assess her audience and adapt quickly to keep interactions exciting. Although she typically appears very social, she is rarely sensitive; Diana prefers to keep things fast-paced and silly rather than emotional or serious. (When her parents died she was described as being in a much darker place). Diana was an attractive young woman who appeared very sophisticated and elegant (in stark contrast to her personality) she had a slender frame and short, dark brown hair styled in a pixie cut, with eyes the same color brown

She wore a purple and black Assassins Creed hoodie with black skinny jeans and knee high boots.

Her main weapon, strapped to her back, was a Hook Sword

Her long range weapon, which she currently was cleaning, was an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle

Her misc. weapon was a Sickle

Her hidden blade type was a Ratonhnhaké:ton pivot blade

Diana had briefly assumed the role of an Assassin for around a year to track down her parents murderers with help from Kaz Jacobs,Tomer Lami, and Nathan Frye afterwards when her mission was through she parted ways with the Assassins on friendly terms it was apparently Kaz who found out she had the power of a Divine Being

Her codename was Dynamo

Diana was the host body of the amphibious monster Gill or the Creature from the Black Lagoon. As Gill, Diana gained superhuman strength and the ability to breath under water, along with a healing factor that protects her from injury. While in this form, her body was also coated in a strange black armor that amplified all her powers.

The second figure was named Kyle Kudranski Jr.

He was a 16 year old caucasian male from Clarksville Tennessee.

He stood at 5'7 and weighed 194 lbs

Kyle was a very dour and humorless young man. He was almost always in a bad mood and had never been seen smiling (when transforming into his divine being for the first time he was traumatized by his own face and could never smile afterwards.)

He was slim and athletic with basic level free running skills. His hair was rather greasy and unkempt and his eyes always appear soulless as if something forcefully stole the innocence from them. He also had a tattoo of an upside down smile on his right forearm

He had brown hair and red eyes like Chris

Kyle wore a black hooded trench coat and fingerless gloves he also wears dark gray cargo pants with steel toed combat boots

Although he was neither an assassin nor Templar, Kyle normally carried a pistol and a Swiss army knife

Kyle had been a civilian. However, his father was a Templar and his mother an Assassin. Both had decided to betray their Creed's for "normal" lifes. He inherited the spirit of Gwynplaine from his mother, who desperately tried to stop her son from using his power However, he tried it in an attempt to master the power his mother never could and the shock of the transformation as well as glimpsing Gwynplaine's face caused severe psychological trauma on the boy. He had since decided to take his parents example and try to be normal however the Assassins and Templar (respectively) have both have kept constant eye on the Kudranski's should either ever need Kyle. However, due to recent events, Kyle now worked with Diana and Osiris

Kyle housed the spirit of Gwynplaine or "The Man Who Laughs." When transformed he would become a nine foot tall figure with wild yellow eyes and a terrifying grin stretched across his face. As Gwynplaine, he had the power to drive others to madness simply by making them look at his deformed face. However he himself was also susceptible to this if he managed to catch a glimpse of his own reflection.

Diana smiled. "Now, now, Osiris. No need to get upset. The master just sent us is all." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Why? I've been doing what i was ordered."

"Maybe it's because of the fat you've been away from headquarters for three days without contacting anyone." Kyle said.

"I don't need a babysitter." Osiris growled.

"You think i want to be here? If it were my decision, we'd let you stay out till the old man found you."

Diana hissed. "We do _not_ speak of that man."

Kyle winced, having just remembered the most important rule for all the divine beings and their host. "I apologize."

"Whatever." Osiris muttered. Diana may have been sweet and all that on the outside, but she scared the living hell out of Kyle and Osiris.

"Drive. The master has new orders for us." Diana said coldly.

Osiris started the car and drove down I-40, getting off at Sam Cooper, the getting down North Parkway until he hit beale street. From there , the three walked until they got near the Orpheum. They entered through a side door.

"Why did he pick the Orpheum?" Kyle muttered.

" _Phantom of the Opera?"_ Osiris suggested.

"Maybe, but it ain't our decision." Diana said.

"Well, well, well, it seems the assassin stalker has returned." The three turned to the voice.

Standing on the second story balcony was a 19 year old male from New york city, New york. He was an American male named Alexander Rhapsodia. He had blonde hair, grayish- blue eyes, a slender but lean figure, where people sometimes thought he looked like a girl. He stood at 5' 11", and weighed 179 lbs.

He wore a black blazer over a light pink dress shirt, black dress slacks, and brown loafers.

Alexander was suave and charismatic, and oftens acted flirty when it came to women. He could be very manipulative and controlling. He was also very possessive of his ex- friend Nyx, and would kill anybody who would try to make her theirs. He acted mellow, but was very hot tempered and violent in battle.

His main weapon, wrapped around his wrist like a belt, was a chain whip

His long range weapon, trapped to his back, was a grenade launcher.

His misc weapon, strapped to his chest, were tear gas bombs

He had been Nyx's childhood friend after she saved him from people bullying due to him having a girlish figure. He joined the templars when he was 10, and began to have feelings for her. He thought that Nyx would join him, and be his girlfriend. He later found out that Nyx joined the Assassins. He went nuts, and left the templar order. He went and became a playboy, and charmed any girl he came across. Some time later, he built a nightclub called "Lucky Luck". He would still help the templars as their information broker, but then he answered the same call Osiris, Diana, and Kyle had.

He hosted Asmodeus, the demon of lust. He would turn into an incubus, who could invade women's dreams and seduce them.

Osiris scowled. "Says the spirit of lust who is also an apparent yandere."

(If you don't watch anime, look it up on google.)

Alexander laughed and slid down the banister. "Typical. The master isn't pleased because you didn't make a report for three days. I wouldn't be surprised if his punishment hurts. I wanna see that." Alexander licked his lips sadistically.

"If he knew what _you_ do in your spare time, the punishment would be 100 times worse." Osiris said.

The smile vanished from Alexander's face. "He's waiting for you." He muttered, and then he walked away.

Now, you're probably wondering why none of the divine beings have mentioned the headmaster's name yet. Simple. None of them knew it. The headmaster hadn't revealed his identity to anyone yet. Only the horsemen knew, but they weren't telling anyone.

Osiris, Kyle, and Diana followed Alexander down a secret stairway directly in front of the Stage. The 4 continued walking until they reached huge doors. Alexander opened the doors and looked at Osiris.

"Well? Go on in."

Osiris shrugged and walked through. The doors slammed shut and locked behind him.

"Hey!" Osiris said as he spun around.

"I told you there'd be punishment."

Osiris tried to open the doors, but he couldn't seem to find them. It was pitch black.

" _Sweet dreams are made of of these…"_

Osiris froze as his eyes widened in fear.

" _Who am I to disagree?"_

Osiris slowly turned around. He still couldn't see anything, even though, normally, his eyes would've adjusted by now.

" _I travel the world, and the seven seas,"_

Someone was singing, he could tell that much. But he had never heard that voice before. At least, not that he could remember.

" _Everybody's looking for something."_

Osiris tried to walk forward, but he couldn't move. "What the…"

" _Some of them want to use you,"_

Chains appeared out of the floor, wrapped around Osiris, and forced him to his knees. A dark figure appeared in front of him.

" _Some of them want to get used by you."_

Osiris, finally figuring out what was going on, began trembling. "Sir! I can explain! i…"

" _Some of them want to abuse you."_

The figure squatted in front of Osiris. Osiris tried to look away, but the figure grabbed Osiris by the hair, forcing him to meet his master's eyes.

" _Some of them want to be abused."_

When the screaming stopped, the doors opened, and Robert and Thomas dragged Osiris, who was wide-eyed and mumbling incoherently, out of the room and of toward the mental-healing room. Marc watched them go, then entered the room and straightened his back. "You called?"

"Yes, Plague, i did." Marc looked to where he boss was sitting, but of course, didn't see the figure himself. The headmaster preferred the shadows.

"What's wrong?"

'The old man may be back. I want you to be prepared."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"No. dismissed."

Marc nodded. Most conversations between him and the headmaster went like that. He then

The figure got up, still hidden by shadows, and walked over to a window. The only way you could really tell that he was there was by his glowing eyes, one white with an icy blue pupil, the other black with a red pupil.

The figure bowed his head. He pulled out a cigar, lit it, took a puff, and looked out at the full moon. " _All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them too ask you who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't the half of the abuse."_

The figure's voice, when he sang, was beautiful yet terrifying,

Robert watched him from one of the ceilings supports, sharpening his claws.

" _You've changed a lot, my friend_." Robert thought to himself, as sparks skidded from his claws. " _What would Scarlet say if she saw you now?"_


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, guys, the next few chapters will be the longest yet. Why? Each of them will have OC's from the story. The only one that will be mentioned in every one of them will be scarlet. I won't say why. And, even more new Oc's will be introduced. How many OC's is that now, 30? Ah, whatever. Now, in response to some recent reviews(unfortunately, most of them are named guest, so i'm numbering them.) if you guys have any questions or comments, ask/comment them in the reviews and i'll try to answer or react to them before every chapter. :**

 **Guest 1: those are two very good points, but see, if one game is in continuity, all of them are in continuity, seeing as they are all related in one way or another. As for the second point, guilty as charged, but how do you get the vibe that Sam is one of the assassins fighting for peace and not just being a jackass?**

 **Mrufo: It's nice to know that people like this story.**

 **Guest 2: i may do that for like an epilogue, but i'm not gonna just put a chapter smack dab in the middle of the story set 11 years in the future. That would spoil the rest of the story.**

 **Guest 3: i never noticed that. I'll try to fix casper's weight.**

 **Guest 4: I don't know why they keep on confusing the divine beings with divine spirits. When i came up with concept, it was just for the hell of it.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **Assassins Base, 3:00 a.m.**

Scarlet woke up to her phone ringing. She grumbled and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?" wiener

Scarlet sat up. "Yes, Sam, you did. It's three in the morning, Sam. What's-"

"Look, I don't have much time. I've found something you may want to see."

Scarlet rubbed her eyes. Whose voice was that in the background? "What'd you find?"

"I found-"

The line went dead. Scarlet looked at her phone, shrugged, and laid back on the bed, looking over at a calendar that hung on her wall. Huh. Chris would've been 17 today. Hard to believe she had only met him three years ago. That was an interesting day.

 **Four years earlier…**

A 13 year old scarlet sat on a fire escape overlooking a dock on the river. It was three in the morning, and it was cold.

Scarlet rubbed her hands. She liked winter, but the cold wasn't fun. She was used to it though. Ever since she could remember, she had been living in an abandoned apartment by herself. She stole when she needed to, and she was pretty damn good at it, too.

Suddenly, she saw figures walking through the dock. She frowned. Strange. The dock had been closed months ago. She climbed down and hid out of sight. There were around 9 or so boys. They were all around 15, and they all wore red crosses.

Suddenly, she heard a tire screeching. She turned around and saw a car speeding toward the group. The figure driving the car was...was he a kid?

The car hit a figure and rammed him into a wall. The engine roaring indicated it was trying to back up, but it wouldn't budge. The driver climbed out of the window. Another figure jumped onto the hood and tried to kick the boy, but he grabbed the second figures foot, and pulled it up, making the teen lose his balance and fall back first onto the car hood. 5 seconds

A third figure swung an axe at the kids feet, but the boy side flipped of the hood, effectively dodging the attack. The teen swung again, but the boy ducked, so the axe smashed a window,

accidentally impaling his arm on a glass shard. Before the teen could react, or even scream, the kid closed in, opened the door and swung it open, snapping the teens than slammed the teens head into the car door a few teen slumped to the floor. 11 seconds.

A third figure ran at the boy. The boy punched the teen in the gut, then slammed the teens head through one of the car's windows. 17 seconds.

6 more of the teens ran at the boy, but the boy, seeing a shelf holding jugs of water and things like that, toppled it onto the group. 24 seconds.

Scarlet watched as the boy scanned the surroundings for any more of the teens.

"My Camaro!"

Scarlet and the boy both turned toward the voice. A taller boy ran past him and inspected the car. "I told you to be careful with it!"

"I was being careful with it, Plague."

"Dude, this car is beyond repair. Do you know how much these things cost?"

"No, but I _do_ know you stole the amount from the headmaster. If you don't want me to be a snitch, then quit complaining."

Plague opened his mouth, shut it, shook his head, and walked off. "I'll see you back at base."

Scarlet turned and started climbing up the fire escape. Suddenly, the rungs supported her broke, and she fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"You know, this building was closed for a reason. It was a smart choice for a safe house, though, i'll give you that."

Scarlet looked up. Standing before her was the boy. He was holding out his hand to her. She took it, and he helped her up.

"What's your name?"

"D-diane Scarlet."

"You mind if i call you Scarlet?" He asked.

Scarlet nodded her head

The boy looked back. "Look, Scarlet, i'd better get going. I'll see you later?"

Scarlet looked at him. "S-sure."

"Okay. See you." With that, he began walking towards a motorcycle Scarlet figured was his.

"Wait!"

The boy looked back. "What?"

"You never told me your name."

He laughed. "It's Christopher."

He got on his motorcycle and put on a helmet. "But my friends, my enemies, and my acquaintances" he said, looking back at Scarlet, "they call me Chris."

With that he drove off.

 **Present day.**

Scarlet smiled as she thought about that day. She hadn't known it then, but that day would change her life. With that thought, she drifted back to sleep.

 **Clark Tower, 3:02 a.m.**

"I thought I told you not to contact her until I gave the go ahead." The figure said, holding a now malfunctioning cell phone.

"She has a right to know!" Sam said. " Knowledge is key, knowledge is everything, knowledge is-"

"Shut up!" The figure backfisted Sam across the room. Sam hit the wall hard.

"Pain! Slavery, Minos, Crete, Icarus, bad, bad, bad!" Sam muttered, cowering in the corner.

'You're pathetic, Daedalus. You're legacy isn't of an assassin, it's of an old inventor whose bad decisions cemented his legacy. You know that?" The figure said.

Sam cried and flew at the figure. "No! It wasn't my fault! Blame Athena! She did this to me. She-"

The figure dodged Sam, grabbed his ankle, and slammed him back first against a shelf. He fell to the floor.

The figure squatted so he was at eye level with Sam. "The difference between you and I, old man, is simple: You were trained to kill."

Electricity sparked around the figures wrist. Daedalus looked on in fear.

"I was _born_ to kill."

"That may be so but-but-but can you do-do-do th-th-th-th-this?"

With that Sam clenched a fist and thousands of nanobots flooded out of his gauntlet and swarmed the figure.

"That _is_ new." the figure said.

"Yes, I had plenty of time to work on it while in Greece." Sam said, grinning crazily.

Sam had recently come back from Ancient Greece, via time travel, and had started the Myth of Daedalus, going nuts in the process. In other words, he was now a divine being.

"However," He said, smirking, "they still won't affect me."

Suddenly, darkness engulfed the nanobots. There was a crunching noise, and a pile of parts fell to the floor.

"MY BABIES!" Sam screamed. "My Precious!"

"You're mind was broken, old fool. I was right when i said time travel was a bad idea." The figure muttered. "Also, seriously, did you just quote _Lord of The Rings_?"

"OOH PRETTY BUTTERFLY!" Sam said, jumping out the window.

"I probably should have seen that coming." The figure said, looking out the window.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!"

"I'd better go catch him before he kills an innocent." The figure thought for a moment, then he picked up the phone.

"Osiris, take care of Sam."

"Daedalus, get your ass back here!"

"Don't wanna!" Sam screamed, flying down the street.

"God dammit, old man, stand still!" Osiris said.

"HAHA HAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME NANNA NANNA BOO BOO!"

Sam flew straight up then rocketed away at about 125mph, headfirst into a brick wall

He fell to the ground unconscious.

Osiris looked at Robert, whom had been watching everything from a nearby fire escape. "Does that happen often?"

Robert sighed and facepalmed. "It happened more than it should've b _efore_ he became Daedalus."

As the figure watched from the top of the tower, his phone rang. He picked it up and opened. "Hello?"

"We found another one, boss." Diana said on the other end of the line.

"Who is it?"

"Our youngest sister."

The figure smiled. Finally. He'd been worried about her. All the divine beings considered themselves brothers and sisters. A few hated their siblings, namely Lycathon and Vlad, but they stuck with that. Jack was considered the oldest. They all were unique, but there was one main thing they had in common: they _hated_ their father. "Bring her in."

"She's being trailed by both the Assassins and the 's possible _he's_ following her, too. Plus, she has a body guard with her.."

"I'll take care of it. You continue looking for the others"

"Yes, sir."

The figure hung up and stepped away from the window, smirking, as two blood red khukri knives appeared in his hands. " _Baa-baa, black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?._ Jack _be_ _ **lethal,**_ Jack _be_ _ **slick,**_ _Jill's a little whore and her alibi's are dirty tricks."_ He sang quietly to himself, as he melted back into the shadows.

By then, it was 4 a.m. Nocturnal was in the base kitchen, drinking hot cocoa.

"Still skipping sleep, Nocturnal?"

Nocturnal turned and saw Nightwing standing before her. "It comes with the territory when you're an insomniac. Why are you awake, Nightwing?'

"Chris would've been 17 today."

Nocturnal nodded. Nightwing and Chris had been very close when they were kids, according to what scarlet said.

"You two were close, weren't you?'

Nightwing smirked as she sat down with some cocoa. "That's an understatement. We were best friends for 6 years. I had a crush on him for a while, but that stopped when I actually figured it out. Besides, it's obvious he and Scarlet had feelings for each other."

"Too true. It's hard to believe they weren't dating."

"How'd you meet him, Nocturn?"

"Same way you did. My parents knew his parents, blah blah, blah." Nocturn replied.

Nightwing smirked and took of a sip of hot cocoa. The two were silent for a moment before Nocturn spoke up.

"Is it okay if i asked you a question?"

Nightwing leaned back. "Sure. What?"

"What was Chris like as a kid?"

Nightwing thought for a moment. "He was different."

"What do you mean?"

"He opened up to other people more. He wasn't as cold, he wasn't as harsh, and he seemed to make everything look better. If you'd just met him, you wouldn't, in your wildest imaginations, think he would one day become the best modern assassin in the creed."

Nocturn nodded. "So, basically, War wasn't even in the picture."

"Exactly."

The two were silent for a few minutes, then Nightwing stood up."Well, i'm going back to bed. See you in the morning." With that, she walked away.

"Yeah." Nocturn looked at her drink. "Morning."

 **Downtown Memphis, 4:30 A.M.**

Two figures walked down the street.

"Come on, we're almost there." One said.

The other, holding a notebook, wrote something down and showed it to the first figure.

"I know the assassins and Templars are both trailing you, but, if we're lucky, they won't find us here."

Unbeknownst to them, a third figure sat on a roof ledge, leaning back on another building, and silently finger strumming New Divide by linkin park on his acoustic guitar. He kept his eyes on the figures, but didn't move.

The second figure wrote something down again and showed it to the first figure.

"I know you can sense your siblings, but they won't get their hands on you."

The first figures name was Felix Kisling. He was from Baltimore City, Maryland. He was 19, stood at 6'3", weighed 183 lbs, and was Caucasian American with German descent. He had a tall, sturdily built, scar across right cheek. He had Black hair and Blue eyes. He wore a standard Issue KSK German Special Forces Combats, dyed black. . In a holster on his side was a GSG 1911 .22lr. Strapped to his back was a Heckler and Koch G36 Assault Rifle. In his hand was a Standard Combat Knife. He had a militaristic, strict, obedient, shoot first questions later mentality. He went by Kommandant from time to time.

Felix felt that since his short time served in the KSK German Special Forces, he decided to retire from their service and moved to America at the age of 18. For one year, he spent his time re-creating his weapons used when in the KSK along with purchased a similar uniform, only without the helmet and dyed black. He then noticed the Assassins, a group that he found intriguing. After sending his application to join their cause, he moved to Memphis to meet the group, wondering what else would happen in his time there. Once he'd reached Memphis, however, he'd met Marina, and his priorities had changed

Marina Ambrosia, a 17 year old 5' 4", 134 lbs. girl from Athens, Greece, had a slim figure, light tanned complexion, and circular markings on her tongue. She had dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. She wore a knee length teal dress with no sleeves, white sandals, and a brown messenger bag

She was a happy and pleasant girl. Despite being a teen, she was very mature and tough. She was also shy, and wrote out what she was thinking in her notebook. She was not one for violence, but when push came to shove, she would close her notebook, and become serious about fighting. She would also speak when she was serious, too, which she never did otherwise.

Her main weapon was her voice (while she used it protect others by making a dome shield around her allies, her true power lied in her ultrasonic song that would break an enemy from the inside out. The injuries would start off small, but over time, the damage would slowly increase, slowly but surely killing the enemy.) She carried a notebook to writes out her thoughts, since her power was too powerful and destructive. She also feared that if she used her voice, she would end up killing people close to her again.

When Marina was little, she used to sing all the time with her friends and family. Until one day, all the people she knew and loved died. The police found that they had blood coming out from their ears. She later found that the one who killed her friends and family was her. While police were looking for the "killer," Marina ran away from Greece. She brought a notebook , and used it, so that she can never use her voice again. She traveled around the world, meeting people. And learning new things along the way.

Her divine being was Undine the siren, a women with the feet of a bird and feathered wings on her back, who grants her the ability to sport feathered wings for flight, and turn her voice into a deadly weapon.

Felix looked around to make sure no one was trailing them. He could've sworn he heard a guitar on the last street, but he was probably just imagining things.

A few blocks down, a figure standing on a fire escape holding binoculars watched the two. "They're heading that abandoned police factory. He's armed but she isn't. No templars in sight yet."

"Got it Alex. Keep your rifle ready."

"Copy that, Virgilia." Alex entered the apartment and rubbed the hands before grabbing his rifle and heading towards the roof.

Virgilia looked at the others as they waited in the shadows. "They're not being followed yet."

"Thirty pounds says that my bloody sister will show up as soon as the enter the building." Jacob said, leaning back against a wall, loading his .50 caliber and smoking a cigar.

"I doubt your sister would do that. She trying to stay in hiding." Kaz said, as he carefully sharpened his two katanas.

"How much is thirty pounds in american dollars?" Hayden asked, as he sat back watching the building.

"Around $40." Jacob said.

"You're on." All the three other boys said at once. Virgilia rolled her eyes and sat back.

"What'd you expect from them? They love gambling."

Virgilia looked over.

The boy standing before her was Christian Eric Blake, the 12 year old, son of death, therefore the youngest of the death triplets. He was from Memphis, Tennessee. .He was Caucasian (duh), he stood at 5'0, weighed 106 lbs, had blond hair, blue eyes, was at peak human physical condition of a twelve year old child, had a scar over his left eyebrow and a military buzzcut style haircut.

Christian was an altruist (he's devoted to the welfare of others),and he took seriously his responsibility to help and to do the right thing. Unlike some of his friends however,Christian will base his moral compass on established traditions and laws, upholding authority and rules, rather than drawing their morality. (So in other words he's a no questions asked kind of person when it comes to orders from the Creed)

Christian wore a black and gray Xelement 'XS-8162 All Season' Mens Tri-Tex/Mesh Jacket, with a black hooded shirt underneath. he also wore all black high top nikes with Cole MacGrath style pants but with a black and gray color scheme

His main weapon strapped to his back was a War Scythe. His long range weapon in a holster on his belt was 2mm Kolibri pistol. His was a wrist mounted flamethrower.

Christian was the younger brother of both Chris and Casper and the youngest son of Patrick and Amy Blake. While he was not an Assassin yet Christian dreamed of the day he could become an official assassin at age 14, and had already begun his assassin training and was at the top of his class. He had also acquired his own mentor (Virgilia herself) He had also requested his father reserve the codename "Peace"

 **Get it? Chris was "War," and Christian wanted to be "Peace?" "War and Peace?" I died of laughter once i figured that out.**

Christian housed the power of the Dragon Acacius, who had the power to burn cities without so much as trying. He inherited the power from his mother, despite being the youngest and not the second oldest (the reason being because although Casper was Amy's biological son he was not physically birthed by her, so he could not inherit the power)

Virgilia smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Remember this, kid: never become a gambler."

"Gambling's a safe way of taking risks, Virgilia." Jacob said.

"Potentially going bankrupt is safe?" She asked.

"It doesn't get you killed. Usually." Kaz said.

Virgilia thought for a moment. "Fair enough." She looked at Christian. "Anything on the girl?"

Christian closed his eyes. "I can sense her. It's been years, but i'd recognize my youngest sister anywhere. Well, more like Acacius recognizes Undine, but, you get what i mean. But it's strange."

Virgilia arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sensing a much...darker presence."

Virgilia's eyes widened. "Could it be Riley or Taiyang?"

"No. It's not them. This one...It feels like Jack."

Virgilia breathed out. "Jack's dead, kiddo. Maybe it's just because today would've been Chris's birthday."

"Maybe. I don't know. It's just unsettling." Christian frowned, then shook his head.

Jacob took a smoke. He never could quite trust the divine beings. They had, as he saw it, been the ones who'd gotten Chris killed.

Virgilia's phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

"They just entered the building."

"They?"

'The girl, her bodyguard, and a few templars."

"Copy that." She hung up. "Let's move."

 **See ya'll next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

ACS 35

 **Hey guys! So, yes, the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger, but, hey, that's what chapters are for. Now, onto reviews/comments. Ask any questions you have in the comments, and i'll answer/respond to them in the chapters. I still need 3 or four more divine beings, and around 6 or 7 templars. Also, in this chapter, Chris will explain the history of the divine beings in a flashback scarlet has. Also, cursing, fighting, and blah blah blah. Now, in response to recent comments.**

 **Coffee Bean: that actually is a really good theory. It explains why all three siblings have different eye colors. Keep in mind, though, that the templars stole an egg and some sperm from Patrick and amy. Chris had already been born, while Casper was being conceived. But since Casper was a c-section, and i think that qualifies as being born, i'll just confirm the theory and leave it at that.**

 **Utu. What love interest? It's clearly stated in chapter 32 that Chris and Scarlet had not been dating, and that Osiris had broken up with Scarlet because he knew that she had feelings for Chris. There will be some romance though. That's all i'm saying for now. As for the part about Jack, i'm not saying yes, but i ain't saying no, either.**

 **Guest: it'd be kinda hard to retcon the trio's mother out of existence.**

 **Guest 2: Let's just say the assassins will be binge watching that movie.**

 **Also, guys, check out OTPGalore17's new story, which i'm co-writing, when it comes out. It's called Assassin's creed: The next Initiate. I don't wanna give too much away, but i will say this: the assassins you've all grown to know and love, including Chris, will be in it. I'm helping her cowrite it, and i must say, it is very well written.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Assassins base, 4:15 a.m.**

Scarlet slowly got up out of bed. She, of course, couldn't sleep. Chris' birthday always brought up memories. She put on a hoodie and some sweatpants, left her room, and walked down the hall before entering Chris' room. It had been left exactly the way it was. She sat down on his bed and looked around, smirking. Nothing had been so much as touched.

His pure black electric guitar and his dark brown acoustic guitar sat next to each other in the far corner.

His tv and video game consoles sat on the stand, not so much as a speck of dust on the screen..

His laptop, plugged in and closed, sat with a neatly organized stack of files and papers on his desk.

His shelves, overflowing with books, took up most of the wall behind the bed.

In his closet, his clothes hung neatly or were placed in drawers, while, on the doors, weapons of every type imaginable hung on racks.

And to top it all off, his bulletin board looked like a crime scene investigation, red strips connecting photos and places, combining into one big conspiracy theory.

Unfortunately, Pictures of the canonical five were also there. Chris had them as a reminder of what could happen if he let Jack loose.

She couldn't help but remember how she'd first found out about the divine beings.. That had also been thanks to Chris. She couldn't help but remember how that conversation had gone.

 **3.25 years earlier.**

Scarlet sat in the library, reading through assassin history.

"Thought i'd find you here."

Scarlet turned. Chris was leaning on the door frame. He walked over to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked, as he leaned over her shoulder.

"The history of the assassins. I had to skip a few chapters, though."

Chris arched an eyebrow. He'd never known Scarlet to skip over anything in a book. "What part?"

Scarlet flipped the pages until she found the right chapter. "The one about the supernatural spirits or whatever."

"The divine beings?"

'Right."

Chris sighed. "I can't blame you for skipping that, but, nonetheless, it's important."

"Well, could you just give me the summary?" She asked.

Chris thought for a moment. "Well, alright. The book uses too many words anyway."

Scarlet scooted her seat to the left slightly, and chris pulled another chair over so he could sit down. He sat down , making it so that the chair was backwards, and he crossed his arms onto the the top of it.

"Okay, so, you've heard about the salem witch trials?"

Scarlet nodded. "What's that got to do with anything?" She asked.

"That's the closest any civilian has ever gotten to discovering the divine beings. Reverend Parris thought he saw a naked women among a group of dancing women. His slave, Tituba, altered his view, and everyone else there at the time, to see that. If they'd seen the truth, the outcome would've been _much_ worse then just 14 dead people."

"How much worse?"

"No one would've known salem ever existed."

'What was really there?"

Chris looked at her. "A divine being family reunion." He pointed at a page in the book. "The divine beings have existed since the time of the Persian empire. They're demons, to put it simply. The world remembers them, both in mythology and in history, as warriors and killers. The most powerful, and the most recent to be discovered, was jack the ripper. The beings take a host's body to have flesh. The give the users incredible power to try and seduce them into complete surrender, but history shows us what happens when they succeed."

"What happens?" She asked.

"Blood is spilled."

 **Present time.**

Chris had then explained the history and everything else about the divine beings to scarlet. She hadn't been able to sleep.

She shook her head. She definitely wasn't gonna fall back to sleep, so might as well get some breakfast.

 **Abandoned warehouse, Downtown Memphis, 4:45 A.M**

Felix and Marina entered the building. Felix too a quick look around, and, seeing no-one, sheathed his knife and motioned marina to follow him.

The two walked to the center of the room.

"We should be safe here for a few days." Felix said.

Marina started to smile. But it quickly disappeared when the door creaked open.

"Well, we should've been. Go and hide." Felix whispered, as he pulled out his assault rifle, quickly checking to see if there was ammo in the chamber. Marina nodded and ran off into the shadows.

"Who's there?" Felix called out.

No one answered.

"Don't make me ask again."

"Alright, Alex, what've we got?" Virgilia asked.

"19 year old male, around 6 feet in height, roughly 250 lbs. He's holding a Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle. He doesn't seem hostile. Proceed with caution." He replied.

"Roger that." Virgilia said. "Christian, let him see you. Try and talk to him and see if you can get the girl out into the open."

"Answer now, or i will shoot." Felix said. His finger tightened around the trigger.

Christian raised his hand. "Don't shoot!" He called out.

"Come out to where i can see you." Felix replied.

Christian slowly walked out. "Easy with the assault rifle, sir. We're all friends here."

"Who are you?" Felix asked, keeping his gun trained on the twelve year old.

"My name is Christian Elric Blake. I'm with the assassins. We're not here to hurt you."

" _This would be a lot simpler if you'd just kill him."_ Acacius muttered in Christian's head.

"That's a great idea, if we intended on having Undine disappear again." Christian Muttered.

"Why are you here?" Felix asked.

"I think you know why."

"Enlighten me."

"We just want to talk to the girl."

"No."

"Look, we just want-"

"I don't care what you want." Felix said. "She's afraid, and the last thing she needs is more reasons to be afraid."

"You're endangering her right now. You have no idea what's inside her. Look, we are not here to hust her, we-"

"Well, that's a shame." Christian and Felix whirled around. Suddenly, a bladed disk flew towards Christian's face. He dodged it, barely, but it left a scratch on his right cheek that started dripping blood. It went in an arc and flew back up in the direction it came. A figure standing on the portico caught it.

His name was Abraham Martinez He was a 29 year old Mexican male from Tijuana Mexico.

He stood at 6'1, and weighed 181 lbs. He had brown hair and brown eyes

Abraham was a muscular man. He bore a tattoo of the word "FAILURE" on his forehead and various Bible verses that matched the sins of his past. His left eye had white with a scar over it from a previous battle. He also has a stylized goatee beard

He wore a hooded trench coat with the Templar logo graffitied on the back with wears a sleeveless white t-shirt underneath it. He had various bandages on his arms. He also wore leather pants and biker boots splattered with blood.

Abraham could be described as a very anxious individual, who was quite scared of history repeating itself. While Abraham loved his son fiercely, he grew fearful that he could not give his son anything and ,being just a child himself at the time, was not wise enough to raise a child, showing his insecurity. However Abraham had a strong moral compass that made him uphold Honor, Integrity, Dignity, and Dedication .

His main weapon, which hhe'd just caught, was a bladed disc. (Like the one Jesus used to kill that pope in _South Park)_

His long range weapon, attached to his back, was a Shotgun

His misc. weapon, attached to his belt, was an assortment of glue grenades used to imoblize enemies for easier kills

At one point, Abraham was a young Mexican boy who, along with his parents, attempted to cross the border when he was ten. They were killed while crossing, leaving Abraham in America alone. He wandered the U.S before coming across an orphanage in Jacksonville, North Carolina where he remained for five years and started an affair with a nun (who was 21 years his elder.) Eventually, he impregnated her when he was 15, and she died during childbirth, giving birth to their son, Alex. Abraham, however panicked and abandoned his child at the orphanage. He eventually came across the Templars, who offered him immense riches (which he planned on using to raise Alex.) However. the Templars forbade him from any contact with people from his former life, meaning he could never see his son again. But, despite that, recently the Templars had ordered the death of Alex Martinez, and assigned his own father to the mission (who did not know that the Alex Martinez he's been sent to kill was his own son.)

His code-name was Fear.

"One templar against an assassin and an ex-KGB? So unfair." Christian smirked.

"Oh, i'm not the only one here." Abraham said, and he snapped his fingers. Templars emerged from the shadows, one of the restraining Marina. She and Christian looked at each other, and for a moment their eyes changed colors- Christian's black and yellow, Marina's blue and green.

"Virgilia, we have multiple templars closing in!" Alex said.

"How many?" She asked.

"Around 30."

"Is my sister with them?" Nathan asked.

"Don't think so."

"Called it." Kaz said.

"Shut up and get in their!" Virgilia commanded, as the assassins, minus alex, whom was recalibrating his rifle so he could shoot farther. The group packed themselves into a circle.

"Hmm. Another divine being. If i brought him back, along with the girl, i'd get double the reward." Abraham said to himself. "Alright, scum, listen up. Seeing that you're assassins and you have something i want, usually, i'd just kill you. But, i'm in a good mood. So, i'll make this deal: give me the girl and the boy, and i won't kill you all where you stand." Abraham said.

Virgilia glared at him. "Go to hell." She spat.

Abraham chuckled. "Alright, then."

Alex aimed at Abraham.'

Abraham raised his hand. "Kill-"

Before he could say another word, however, chains flew through the window and wrapped themselves around the man's neck. Abraham instinctively gagged, dropped his weapon, and grabbed at the chains, trying to pry them off. Then, he was flung out the window, landing on a car hood, which crumpled underneath him.

Virgilia stared in surprise at the spit where the man had been only five seconds before.

"What the hell? Alex-?"

"I didn't do that. My gun doesn't shoot chains." Alex said.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of an evil cackle. Marina and Christian, or, rather, Acacius and Undine looked around.

"It can't be-" the young dragonoid said.

"Big...brother?" The siren whispered.

"Acacius! Undine!" A voice called out. The assassins and templars looked around. Where was it coming from? "Don't tell me your letting a few mortals get the better of you. Or have you grown soft?"

The two youngsters bowed their heads. A moment later, they snapped back up, but the eyes were now changed-black and yellow, blue and green.

"Come on. You wouldn't want our father to be able to get his hands on you, would you?" The figure appeared on the portico. "Go on them. Prove me right."

Before anyone could react, Christian snapped his fingers. The whole room went boom."

 **Yeah, this'll be a dick move, but, Cliffhanger. See ya'll next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Now, in case you didn't read the last chapter (if that even qualifies as a chapter), i've decided to ask ya'll to give your opinions on the characters. It's very important to me that i know what you think about them and what i should do with them. Now, onto important matters: I'll only be accepting 3 more templars. Remember that. Now, onto reviews/ questions:**

 **Guest: He wouldn't go far enough to kill every assassin in Memphis, just a few of them if he had to. I can't say the same for templars.**

 **Guest 2: Christian's relationship with Acacius is way better than the one Chris had with Jack. It doesn't look like that, i know, but trust me, i'll cross that bridge when i need to.**

 **Guest 3: That would answer the question on why Casper has a different last name.**

 **Guest 4: Uh….why does it matter if she's a virgin?**

 **Guest 5: IDK, i've never watched it.**

 **Remember, if you have questions or theories, or want to voice your opinion on the Characters, put them in the review section. Feedback is gladly accepted. But, guys, please, put down a name besides guest. It's a pain trying to keep track of all of them.**

 **Also, Check out the Story C.P.A by Theendercrow and Assassins Creed: The next initiate.**

 **The first is already out, and i'm helping write the second one, but it ain't out yet. They're both spinoffs of my story, so, yeah, give them both a read. Jose from CPA also appears in this chapter, so ya'll might want to go read that first, otherwise you'll end up very confused.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Assassins Base, 4:45 A.M.**

Scarlet had just finished breakfast when Rex, Lily, Emily, Veronica, Maria, James, and Ben walked in.

"Mornin, guys." Scarlet said, pouring herself some hot cocoa.

"Morning, scarlet.' Ben responded, sitting at the table and yawning.

"What are you making?" Veronica asked as she opened the cabinet and grabbed a muffin."

"Hot cocoa. Anyone want some."

Everyone else in the room raised their hands tiredly. Scarlet smirked as the room fell silent while scarlet made the drinks.

"Well, alright. I will get to work."

When she gave them to her friends, Emily spoke up.

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. Why do you ask?"

"You look tired, is all."

'I just have a lot on my mind."

"Fair enough." The group knew what scarlet was thinking about, but they didn't push the subject.

"Where's Virgilia?" James asked, deciding it be best to change the topic.

"She's on some mission. Something about another divine being." Scarlet said.

"Who went with her?" Rex asked.

"Hayden, Kaz, Jacob, Christian, and Alex"

Natalie walked into the room.

"Morning, Nat." Ben said.

"Morning, guys. Hey, has anyone seen Alex? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's on a mission with Virgilia and some of the others." Scarlet. "He'll be back soon."

 **Abandoned warehouse, Memphis, 4:45. A.M**

Felix and Virgilia ducked behind some old machinery.

"What did you do?" Felix yelled, trying to be heard over the sounds of gunfire.

"Why are you asking _me_?" Virgilia said, looking over the cover.

Christian and Marina were slaughtering the Templars. They seemed like they were trying to hold back a little though, seeing as they weren't trying to kill the assassins.

"I don't see how that voice changed them so quickly. Is it someone from their past?" Virgilia asked.

"I don't know. Marina was afraid of talking. I'm guessing this is the reason why." Felix said.

A templar appeared behind Virgilia, but Felix shoved her to the side and stabbed the man up through the jaw.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Felix said.

Suddenly, all the noise stopped. Virgilia and Felix looked over their barricade. All the templars were dead. The Assassins weren't attacking, but they were in defensive stances.

The two heard cackling from the portico. They looked up and saw a figure, hidden by the shadows.

"Well done, brother and sister." The figure said. He reached his hand out towards them. "Now, come. It's time you reunite with our other siblings."

Christian and Marina began walking towards him. Virgilia and Felix blocked their path.

"Christian, what are you doing?" Virgilia asked.

The boy glared at her through golden eyes. "Don't make me hurt you, Virgilia."

Virgilia's eyes widened. "What-"

Her question was stopped short when she, Felix, and The other assassins all suddenly had chains around their limbs, practically everything except their heads, and were lifted into the air. Virgilia struggled, but she couldn't budge.

The figure now stood before her. "Sorry, miss, but we have a family affair to take care of. Night."

With that, Virgilia blacked out.

Meanwhile, Alex quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Come on, come on, Pick up."

Scarlet's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Scarlet, I'm gonna need some help."

"Why, what happened?"

"Uh...ambush?"

"Beg Pardon?"

"Some figure showed up after the templars had surrounded everyone else in the building, then Christian and the Girl went nuts and killed all the templars before knocking out everyone else and leaving."

"On my way." Scarlet hung up.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Someone ambushed Virgilia and her team. Alex called for backup." Scarlet replied.

"I'll get my gear." Ben said.

Ever since Chris had died, Ben and Scarlet had worked together on a regular basis. They made a good team, though ben knew not to say it out loud.

The two soon arrived at the warehouse, but the place was already swarming. Scarlet quickly spotted Alex and Walked over to him while Ben went to check on Virgilia and the others.

"Alex, what-" Scarlet's voice faltered when she saw who Alex was Conversing with. "Dakota?"

"Hey, Scarlet." Dakota Winfred Smith, codenamed: 'Black Death', the 17 year-old French/German boy from Berlin greeted Scarlet. He stood six feet tall, possessed a well-toned, muscular body, and very handsome to add to his appearance. His silver hair and white eyes, the color of snow, really stood out, despite him not being blind. Dakota wore a varsity (jock) jacket with ACT hoodie attached to it, a shirt with a broken assassins creed symbol printed on the front. He also wore a pair of blue navy blue jeans, and a pair of high top black converses. This boy's main weapon, strapped to his back, was a M14 Rifle. In his Hands was his long range weapon, an Air Force Condor 177. His miscellaneous weapons, strapped to his belt, was an assortment of poison bombs. Dakota was a dark, quiet, cold individual, however; he was very firm, direct, mysterious, humble, and completely merciless to his enemies. The boy practically had no fear. He had not been an assassin for too long, although no one knew why he had left, except the council. Since he is now considered a former assassin, not having to fully commit to them anymore, Dakota created his own group, 'The C.P.A' or, 'Citizen Protection Association.' The C.P.A was the line that divided assassins and templars, since they have chosen to remain neutral and only protect civilians in danger. Despite this, he was still on good terms with the assassins.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlet asked.

"There was an explosion in a warehouse near civilian houses. Why do you think we're here?"

"Point taken." Scarlet muttered.

Dakota looked at the moon. "I heard about Chris. I'm sorry for you're loss."

Scarlet shrugged. "I've learned to live with it."

"How old would he be today?"

"17."

The two stood in silence. Ben walked up, nodded at Dakota, then turned to Scarlet.

"Death wants us back at the Base. Now." He muttered.

Scarlet nodded. "I gotta go. See you later, Dakota."

"See you Scarlet." Dakota then walked off.

Scarlet Turned and began walking back towards the vehicle. Virgilia entered after her.

"How are you feeling, Kusanagi?" scarlet asked.

"Like shit. Death is gonna kill me."

"He won't kill you." Scarlet said, though she could only manage to say it half-heartedly. Death would be pissed when he found out Christian had gone missing. "Anything i can do for you?"

"Yeah." Virgilia said, Looking at Scarlet. "Pray."

 **Assassins Base, 5:15 A.M.**

Scarlet, Virgilia, and the others walked into the base. They saw death sitting at the conference table, waiting for them.

"Sir, about the mission-" Virgilia began.

Death held up his hand, silencing her. "I already know, Virgilia. And i don't blame you, but right now, we have other things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Death gestured behind him, where Jose Valle was standing.

"I'll leave you two now. Try not to kill each other." With that, death and the others left the room.

Scarlet and Jose sat down. "I take it you've heard of me?" Jose asked.

Scarlet nodded. "Chris mentioned you once or twice."

Jose smirked. "I take it he never said anything good. He did always hate me, seeing as he only managed to get me in a tie."

"He didn't hate you. He respected you because you managed to tie him in a fight."

Jose arched an eyebrow. "Where is Chris, anyway? I have a bone to pick with him because he sent an assassin into my territory to try and kill some of my men."

Scarlet's eyes narrowed. "Chris has been dead for a full year."

Jose's eyes widened. "What?"

'You heard me. Now, if you're only hear to insult his memory, i'd suggest you leave. Otherwise, you might get hurt."

"I'm not here to do that. I'm hear to ask for help."

Scarlet leaned back. "I'm listening."

 **See ya'll next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

ACS 37

 **Hey, guys, and Happy New Year! Now, recently, I was in the middle of writing the story, when it suddenly came to me: I haven't even mentioned the templars in a while. So, i figured, let's make a chapter. Another thing, and this isn't sonic writing this but, TheOfficialPlague is helping to co-write the story, so don't give all the credit to him. Just kidding. Also, you'll finally get to find out who the father of divine beings is. Plus, two big brawls. But first, comments**

 **Guest1: thanks! I try to give my characters more personality than just basing them of the color of their skin. I don't work that way.**

 **MTE OMG: Interesting theory. But, whatever happens, happens.**

 **Guest2: the divine beings were originally supposed to be all based of real people, but, as you can tell, that didn't happen.**

 **Also, guys, the link to the CPA fanfic is this:** **s/12244816/1/CPA** **. Give it a read. And, as always, leave a comment. OC submissions are closed, BTW. Now, on with the show.**

 **Templar Base, December 6, 9:18 p.m.**

Abraham was dragged into the council chamber, his back bleeding slightly from where glass shards had pierced his skin after he'd crumpled the car hood. He was being dragged by two figures who were following a third. None of them spoke.

"Report." Riley said, sitting at the table. Taiyang sat next to him. The other members of the council were on official business around the globe, but that was the least of Abraham's concerns. Right now, he was more concerned about not getting himself killed...

"When we arrived at the building, the assassins were already there. One of them was another divine being, and we had them surrounded, so I figured I could just take both of them. Then, chains flew through the window, wrapped and my neck, and flung me out of the building on the hood of a car. After that, I blacked out." Abraham said. He cast a nervous glance at his surroundings. "When I woke back up, I was being dragged down a hallway by these two."

The first person he was referring to, the one who'd dragged him by his left arm,was Izanami Mikoto, Codenamed "Dr. Death," a 17 year old female from Osaka, Japan. She stood at 5 feet, 5 inches, and weighed 135 lbs, her blue eyes and black hair that had been dyed red at the bottom had really stood out. The girl had a thin body build, pale skin complexion, a flat chest, and short, messy hair. Izanami wore a short sleeved white hoodie with slocer buttons, blue sleeves, and a cat-eared hood over a long, black and blue sleeved shirt. She wore white gloves, white pants, black shoes, and a dark blue collar around her neck to finish her appearance. Her main weapon, attached to her belt, were two Choy li Fut. Her long range weapon, also attached to her belt, was a semi automatic pistol. Strapped around Izanami's body were various bombs such as, tear gas, mustard gas, high explosive fragmentation, smoke, and many more.

Izanami was an ambitious, cunning, crazy, rude, insane and very intelligent to where she helps building machines and tools templars need to complete their objectives. She was very creative when she would build something, not to mention her incredibly sadistic nature, which allowed her to have fun even while ending someone's life.

Originally, She was a freelance terrorist, an explosives expert who had knowledge on how to construct weapons of mass destruction on her own free time. Izanami had killed a lot of people as a former criminal, who eventually crossed paths with Sam during his vigilante days, which lead to her being locked in prison. Later, the templars broke her out, offering her a chance to join them. Driven by the desire of revenge on Sam for throwing her in prison and ruining her fun, she joined the templars, and pretty much restarted her killing spree, just for the fun of it. The girl looked at Abraham and merely smirked.

The person who'd dragged him in by his right arm was Autumn Thomas, Codenamed "Bloodlust," a 16 year old Caucasian female from Sioux City, Iowa. She stood at 5 feet 4 inches and weighed 130 lbs. Her mohawk-style hair was dark purple with red streaks and her eyes a hazel color, a bandage across her nose. She was a slim girl, but had many tattoos spanning her body, each one dedicated to the Templar order in some way.

Autumn wore a Leather vest, underneath it was a graphic tee depicting a mural of Shay Cormac surrounding by three bloody corpses of Assassins. She also wore gray cargo pants and tactical combat boots.

Autumn was aggressive, arrogant, and deceitful. A feared Templar, while not being a match to stand the likes of Slade, Michael, Taiyang, or the late Chris Blake. She was resourceful and skilled enough to easily kill four Assassins at once. (To add to it, she was even almost able to get the drop on Chris a few years before by convincing him she was homeless and starving. Key word being almost.)

Her main weapon, which she rested on her shoulder, was a Louisville Slugger with nails driven into it for added damage to anyone's skin it made contact with.

The woman's long range weapon, strapped to her back, was an Adaptive Combat Rifle.

Her misc. weapon, sheathed in her belt, was a Fixation Bowie hunting knife.

Autumn became a Templar for one reason: she simply had "gotten bored one day and thought about how fun it would be to kill people," in her words. (Although it's been suggested there is a deeper reason because she is believed to hold a familial connection to Thomas, one of the most mysterious members of The Horsemen, as he has never confirmed not denied whether Thomas is his first or last name)

The third figure, whom Autumn and Izanami had followed, was Vrai Mal (French for "True Evil"), Codenamed Dead Silence. He was a 16 year old caucasian male from somewhere in France(he wouldn't give a specific location.)

He stood at 5'8 and weighed 150 lbs. He had dark brown hair and black eyes.

Vrai's attire consisted of a black leather jacket quite similar to Oliver Queen's tunic from Arrow (Season 1-3), with a Templar logo embroidered on the left breast of the jacket. The Jacket appeared worn and blood soaked. He also wore black jeans and military boots

The most unnerving thing about the silent sociopath was just how normal he appeared, looking similar to the french artist Edgar Degas. He was also relatively fit with a body type like a young Jackie Chan. He had a scar on his right hand and burns on his left arm running up to his shoulder

Vrai was a twisted and sadistically cunning individual, one who cared nothing for himself or the people he hurts. He never communicated in any way with anyone deeming not a single soul worthy of his words mostly doing many of his missions solo after torturing and extorting his superiors into allowing him do as he pleased (Taiyang and Michael had both admitted to having nightmares about Vrai)

His main weapon, covering his hand, was a clawed glove (different then Freddy Krueger's as the blades were more durable and were made of a strange black unbreakable alloy). The palm of the glove was also coated in a skin eating acid

His long range weapon, strapped to his back, was a 1970's Ingram MAC-10 (which was equipped with a silencer)

No one really knew how, why, or when Vrai became a Templar and even after running his DNA no results could be found making it appear as if he just came out of nowhere. He soon made a name for himself when, on his very first mission, he disarmed and trapped the Miami Creed of Assassins in a warehouse and burned it to the ground, wiping out every single member, and as a warning, he managed to send a burned skull of each Miami member to every American Creed's base of operations with "Vrai Mal" carved into every single one of the skulls foreheads. He stood in a corner, looking on silently.

"So someone else interfered?" Michael asked.

"Yes, sir." Abraham said. He looked at the ground, awaiting his punishment.

Michael and Taiyang looked at each other. "All of you, leave us."

Abraham looked up in surprise. "I'm not being punished?"

Michael looked at him. "Not this time."

Abraham was dragged out of the room before he could say anything else.

Taiyang stood up. "You think it could be Father."

"It is a possibility, Vlad. Either that, or someone's reuniting our family to kill dear old dad. If that's the case, we may have to join them. Especially if they have the rest of our siblings."

"You've felt it too? I never thought i'd feel his aura again, but i'd know that feeling anywhere."

"We'll have to be careful." Michael said.

"What about the others?" Taiyang asked.

Michael was silent for a moment, then he got up and began walking away. "Send a message to the rest of the Eternal Night. We need to make sure that this threat is real. Until we do, we need to make sure our forces aren't spread thin. There's a war coming. I want to be prepared for it."

"What about you?" Taiyang asked.

"Something requires my attention. It's none of your concern." With that, Riley left the room before giving Taiyang a chance to reply.

 **Abandoned warehouse, Memphis, TN, 12:13 A.M, December 7.**

Christian and Marina followed the figure down a long hallway.

"Where are we going?" Christian asked.

The figure chuckled. "It''s time you reunite with the rest of the family, little brother."

Diana walked up to them. Her face lit up as she hugged Christian and Marina.

"What is it?" The figure asked.

"We found our last sibling." Diana said.

The figure smirked. He turned to Christian and Marina. "You two go find your rooms. I'll call for you later."

The two nodded and walked off.

The figure turned back to Diana. "Lead the way."

The two soon entered a large room. Plague was in there, talking to someone, who was currently hanging upside down, while the other horsemen, Sam, and Osiris looked on.

Plague stopped bantering when he noticed the figure walking up. He stood to the side, revealing the figure.

"I'm not sure whether to be surprised or just not care. Welcome, what can I help you with?" Plague said, smiling sarcastically as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Where'd you find him?" The figure asked Plague.

"Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic. He'd just wrecked a fishing boat, so I figured I could salvage some spare parts."

The figure's name was Dominic Akiyama, a 17 year old African american male from Compton California. He stood at 5'11and weighed 176 lbs. Despite growing up in a very rough area Dominick was surprisingly very clean and pure since returning from the Atlantic (we'll explain in a moment.) he's grown beard stubble and glowing marks on his body reminiscent of whale bones because of prolonged exposure to his Divine Being form. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were also brown. Offbeat and unconventional Dominick is a deep thinker spending days on end debating topics and going over details and is not afraid to speak his mind however his stoic and laid back traits often prevent him for doing so but not out of fear but because of him realizing no point in doing so he's also a very fair individual acknowledging that while Assassins fight for ideals much higher than themselves they are murderers which a view that often clashed with his former best friend Marc Piadade

Dominick often dressed very formally, wearing a black tuxedo vest, a gray V neck t shirt and a plain white t underneath. He also wore faded blue jeans and black slip on dress shoes with a blade embedded in the sole to retract out should his primary blades be damaged.

His main weapon was a United Cutlery 3145 USMC Kukri with a Sea Green metallic hilt

His long range weapon was A prototype slingshot device that fires plasma made by Sam with input from Patrick Blake in an effort to replace the primitive standard issue wrist mounted flamethrowers that Assassin Trainees are given before they're deemed worthy of hidden blades (side note. Is the only one ever manufactured)

His misc. weapon was Bear Mace.

Dominick's father Shiro moved to Compton from Japan originally intending to use his power for vigilantism however his priorities changed when he met a recovering drug addict Eliza Jackson becoming her sponsor and eventually became romantically attached resulting in Dominick's birth Eliza soon died when he was Six because of a collapsed vein and Shiro dying soon after in a car accident. Dominick an orphan was raised by the disembodied voice in his head "The Ghost"who taught him Sympathy and patience he would later join the Assassins for three years never telling his teammates about Ghost who had grown silent ever since his inauguration as an Assassin. On his final mission he mysteriously disappeared in a flash of fog and mist leaving those nearby (Scarlet,Osiris,Chris and Marc) dumbstruck and confused he had in fact disappeared into the atlantic ocean where He took the Bake-Kujira form for the first time and learning his heritage as a divine being and training to master the form for the next year before Ghost senses Jack The Ripper's death and revival and urges Dominick to reunite with the Assassin's for answers

Dominick controlled the elusive yet powerful Bake-kujira, whom he affectionately Nicknamed "Ghost", a large ghostly skeleton whale with the power to curse the wicked and greedy and summon tsunamis unlike his brethren Ghost holds little malicious intent naturally being known to bond with the human that houses him Ghost is barely confrontational and prefers to remain hidden causing both many Assassins and Templars to regard him as simply a myth

The figure looked at Dominick. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our pacifist brother."

"Let me out of these chains. Now." Dominick said.

"I'll do it when bleach becomes drinkable for the human body. Until then, good luck with that." Plague said sarcastically.

"Why am I here?" Dominick asked. The figure smirked.

"I assume you're aware that dear old dad is somewhere in the country?"

Dominick's eyes widened. "He's back?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He's looking for us. So, in a way, i saved your pathetic life." The figure snarled. He grabbed Dominick's hair and pulled him closer, staring into his eyes. "So will you cooperate and help your siblings be rid of dear old dad, or will you continue to be a stubborn mule? I don't care, either way."

Dominick went silent for a moment or two. "What do i get out of it if i help you?"

"Simple." The figure said. "You don't die."

"Fine. But once we're done, i'm leaving." Dominick said as Plague let him down.

"I don't care what you do. I just want dear old dad dead."

"Pardon my asking, brother, but how exactly are we going to kill him?" Osiris asked.

"You don't need to know the details. Just know that he's already playing into my hand. I was always a gambler, and i was a good one, and right now, my gamble is paying off. In the meantime, i want You, Diana, Alexander, and Kyle to go to the Templar base and cause some chaos. Send a message to our brothers. Robert, Marc, Sam."

The four beings ran off to complete their task. The two horsemen and the inventor straightened up.

"Yes, sir?" Robert asked.

"Right now, father should be entering the assassins base. We're gonna be leaving him a message."

"What's this message we'll be sending?" Marc asked.

"We're telling him that his children are coming home."

"What about the assassins?" Sam asked, his eye twitching slightly.

"Simple. It's about time i revealed myself to the world. Let's make sure that they never forget what happened today."

The four then left the building.

 **Assassins Base, 1:16 A.M., December 7.**

Scarlet was just walking back to her room when death approached her.

"Scarlet, could you come with me, Please?"

Scarlet arched an eyebrow. "Uhh...sure."

Death lead her to the council chamber. "Sir, if i may ask, what is going on?" Scarlet asked.

"As you know, we've recently been dealing with the divine beings. Because of this, i decided to bring in an expert. He was also my old master, so, of course, he was the first person i called."

Death gestured to the head council chair. Sitting there was 6'4", 203 lbs, man. He didn't have a race (i'll explain in second.) He had no known place of origin. He looked to be around thirty, but was actually over 800 years of age. (Again, i'll explain in a moment.) He had gray hair and green eyes. He wore pure black cloaks similar to those of Death's. He had a bodybuilder type physique, and he had various scars all over his body. Despite this, he was considered a wise and calming figure among his peers. His skin was a pale gray color. His main weapon, strapped to his side, was a machete. Strapped to his back was an SRM M1216. On his belt was an assortment of grenades.

"Hello, Scarlet. My name is Carter Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you." Carter said, holding out his hand.

Scarlet shook it tentatively. "Is that your real name?"

Carter smiled and let out a short laugh. "No. I have many aliases. You may know me better by my original tile: Frankenstein's monster."

Scarlet eyes widened a bit. She opened her mouth to say that Frankenstein was just a story, but closed it when Death shot her a warning look.

"Pardon my asking, Carter, but why are you here?" Scarlet asked.

"I was invited. Death decided that, with the recent increase of divine being activity, he needed an expert. So, naturally, he called me."

"What makes you qualified in divine beings, if I may ask? I was told that the divine beings were elusive, and that the people who did know they existed knew almost nothing about them." Scarlet asked, as she crossed her arms.

"Simple." Carter said. "I am, in a sense, their father."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I created the divine beings in the hope of having a family. I had been by myself for over 300 years, so i was lonely, and it was my luck that i found the apple of eden. The problem was, the spirits immediately tried to kill me after i gave them actual identities, and i've been looking for them ever since."

Scarlet's eyes narrowed. Death leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"If I may ask, do you have _any_ idea, the amount of trouble the divine beings have caused us?" Scarlet asked.

"I am well aware of what mass catastrophes my children have caused. The salem witch trials. The black plague. WWII. Their individuals marks on human history are all bloodstained. My children hate me, but Jack was a special case. He was my favorite, but during their rebellion, he gave me half of my scars. Their hatred has always been for me, but since i was created by humanity, they hate humanity as well." Carter said, as he leaned back, looking at the screen with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Why do they hate you?" Scarlet asked.

"Simple." Carter said. He looked back at Scarlet. "I made them human."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Kaz suddenly ran in.

"Sir! I'm sorry to interrupt, but something big just happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Plague and Robert just got back. Sam's with them."

Without a word, Scarlet ran out of the room. Kaz raced behind her, with Patrick and Carter trailing them.

Robert and Marc stood in the center of the room, an unconscious Sam leaning on them for support. There were cuts and bruises all over the inventors face, arms, and neck. A crowd of assassins gathered around them, all of them speaking at once.

Scarlet ran to them. "What happened?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

Marc and Robert handed Sam over to Rex and Joe, who then began walking Sam towards the infirmary. Marc had clearly changed during the months he was away, his skin turning to a light grey, his veins a sage green and pressing against his skin, clearly visible. His eyes had also turned the same color, making him look all the more threatening with his improved uniform and the new weapons that hung on it as well. He now wore a black and dark green respirator normally used by pest control servicer, a black and white, monochromatic-camouflage, combat shirt, black cargo pants, and the same color combat boots. The weapons that covered him had also changed from his previous arsenal, his preferred weapon being his bare fists, for long range, a suppressed M240B strapped to his back with 200 rounds, the small, glass canisters that lined his waist were filled with a variety of chemicals, either acidic, poisonous, or just explosive. He looked over at Scarlet, speaking through his respirator with a muffled voice.

"Let's just say that things went south very quickly. There was a change of plans, a gunfight, a few explosions caused by your's truly…"

As Plague said this, he gestured to himself sarcastically, adding in a little chuckle as he did so.

"...And ended with birdman over here getting knocked out and use having to carry his ass back here. By the way, you're welcome."

"That sounds about right. Now, would you mind telling me where you and the other horsemen have been for the last few months?"

"We've been chasing leads on Slade, Taiyang, and Riley. Some of them have led us to places out of city, out of state, or even out of country." Robert replied. "Most of the leads were dead ends."

"Where are the other horsemen?" Death asked, walking towards the group. Scarlet saw Carter's eyes narrow, but she thought nothing of it.

"They're chasing other leads. We decided to break off into groups of two to cover more leads in less time." Robert sid.

Marc tilted his head a little, having just seen Carter. "Who's the new guy?"

"This is Carter Smith. He's here to help us with our divine being problem." Death said.

For a brief second, Scarlet saw something in Marc's eyes. Was that a slight hint of panic? She didn't have time to tell, because Marc shook his head and sneered, "Whatever. You over-religious bastards are the last things on my mind."

The room was silent for a moment. Robert cleared his throat.

"Well, it was nice to see the place again, but we have a trail to follow, so-"

"Hold on."

Everyone looked at Carter. "What's the matter?" Patrick asked.

"I smell a divine being." Carter said, glaring at Sam.

Marc rolled his eyes. "We found him on the side of the road. Probably ran into the-"

"No." Carter began walking towards Sam, who was still unconscious and leaning on Rex and Joe. "The divine beings emit an aura, I guess you could call it, then humans. I've developed a sense for this aura, which makes it easier to identify said beings. The thing is, I haven't felt this spirit before." He looked at sam, his figure looming. "Who are you?"

Scarlet noticed Marc clench his fist slightly. Robert seemed to have noticed it too, because he sighed and shook his head.

"Ah, well. Guess it's time for phase two. Sam?"

Sam's eyes shot open. He pushed down on Rex and Joe's shoulders, propelling him into the air, kneeing Carter in the face. He then push-kicked Carter in the adams apple, sending the giant stumbling backwards while sending Sam into the air.

Ben, seeing this, immediately drew his bow and aimed at sam. Before he could shoot, however, Robert shoulder tackled the archer into the wall. Virgilia ran towards the two, but Plague grabbed her by the back of her jacket and chucked her through a glass pane.

"What the hell!? Horsemen, stand down!" Death said, as the assassins drew their weapons and surrounded the three."

Marc chuckled. "You don't get it, do you? We're done taking orders from you."

"You're assassins. You owe your loyalty to this creed." Maria said.

Marc shook his head, seemingly laughing more. "That's where you're wrong, Maria. We owe our loyalty to him."

Marc pointed to the ceiling. Everyone's gaze shifted upwards. A figure dropped from seemingly nowhere and landed on the floor, Spiderman style. Scarlet looked at the figure, but a mask that looked like it was made of pure shadow covered his face completely.

"Hello father. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Virgilia flinched. "That's the guy who took Christian and the girl. I recognize his voice." She whispered to Scarlet.

Carter's eyes widened. "Not possible. Your host died. You should be dead."

The figure chuckled. "You should know by now, father: I _never_ follow the rules."

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Does it matter? I'm not here for any of you assassins. I only want my old man dead." The figure said.

"Jack, listen, we don't have to-" Carter began.

Scarlet's eyes widened she and the other's glanced at each other quickly, everyone thinking the same thing. _Did he just say Jack?_

"Thanks for letting the cat out, you old bag. As you were saying, yes we have to. Do you think I care if anyone else gets hurt? My priority is my siblings. I don't want to hurt anyone-oh, who am I kidding, of course I'd enjoy that-but I won't if I'm not forced to."

Scarlet glanced around, making sure casper was here. Sure enough, standing between Natalie and Joe. _Huh. First time I've seen him in a while._

"How are Casper and Jack both here yet not sharing a body?" Patrick asked Carter.

"I don't know, and I don't care. But, right now, I need some stress relief." Scarlet said as she pulled out her bowie knife and twirled it.

"I like the way the girl thinks. I've been itching for a fight!" Plague suddenly spoke out in response to Scarlet drawing her weapon, cracking his knuckles as he drew his retractable blade, which had been forged to be held with two hands. For someone like him, he was strong enough to wield the sword with only one.

Nocturnal looked at Sam, who was twitching slightly. "Sam?"

Sam's head shot up, his eyes bloodshot, a crazy grin on his face.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" As soon as he said that, Sam pulled out a grenade and chucked it at a random monitor.

"GET DOWN!" Death screamed, as everyone ducked. The grenade exploded.

Scarlet got up, a sharp ringing in her ears. Everything was hazy. She shook her head and looked around the room, surveying the pandamonium.

Robert leapt at Maria like panther hunting it's prey, claws retracted. He swiped at her, but she managed to dodge just in time, letting James block the claws with his hatchet. Kaz ran towards the horsemen, katanna's unsheathed and gleaming dangerously. Robert saw him out of the corner of his eye, kicked James away, and leaned backwards just far enough for the katanna's to just miss his neck. However, he didn't notice Jacob sneaking up behind him. Jacob took advantage of this and dead-legged the horseman, the impact making a thud that would've knocked out a normal man. Robert, however, wasn't a normal man. He was an assassin. Jacob detracted his hidden blade and tried to stab the horseman in the shoulder, but Robert shifted his body around, kicked jacob's arm away, and did a one-handed handstand while simultaneously kicking Jacob in the face, then landed on his feet in a kneeling position. Scarlet could've sworn he was smirking as he pounced back towards Kaz.

Plague was in the middle of a fist fight with Virgilia, seemingly putting no effort into either blocking or re-routing the girl's attacks. He laughed to himself before she threw a kick towards him, grabbing her ankle as he pulled upward and then slammed her back-first against a wall, thinking that should inflict enough damage for now. Plague was wrong, as if that was new, Virgilia stood again and rushed at him, still unleashing a barrage of attacks toward him, which still didn't seem to be doing much.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here. You seem to be trying so much while I do absolutely nothing, yet I am still not really getting hurt."

As he said this, Plague delivered a devastating kick to her chest, sending her back as he advanced slowly, twirling the large blade he still held in his right hand just to show off a bit before he planned to maim her. As he drew the blade back, someone else attacked him from behind, kicking the back of his knee and bringing him down for a second, then prying his sword from his grip. Plague stood after turning and backhanding the blade from the new attacker, cracking his knuckles with a smile.

"And who do we have here? More target practice?"

The larger boy stood over Rex, who was instantly regretting attacking someone like Plague. However; he did still have Virgilia, who had only just been recovering from the recent attacks, get back up to help.

"Two on one, may as well give up now, Marc."

"Oh, I plan to go down giving one hell of a fight. Don't expect me to back down so easily."

Both Virgilia and Rex rushed towards him from either sides, the result just being Plague stepping to the side as the two collided with each other, both of them punching each other instead. The two regained their senses and went after Marc, who was simply backing up slowly as he took the hits, soon growing bored and gripping both of them by their throats, soon pressing them against a wall. Rex kicked at his arm, breaking the grip a bit more loose before Plague ended up dropping him, only resulting in Virgilia being thrown at Rex.

"Honestly, is this how you guys train? This is more endurance than actual combat."

He then advanced to receive his blade from across the room, taking it as he then rushed towards the two, drawing back the blade and swinging, Rex and Virgilia having to avoid the slightly-rusted blade that cut through the air mere inches from their skin. As Plague kept attacking, he advanced forward slowly, laughing to himself as each slash either made light cuts or just barely missed. One attack nearly missed Rex, going right past his nose as he backed up at the last second. Before Plague could do anything else, four people jumped onto him, two grabbing each arms as the others attempted to hold him back. Emily, Lily, Nightwing, and Joe were standing behind him, holding him back as he inched his blade closer and closer to the two he had backed into a corner. Plague then swung around quickly, throwing everyone off of him as the six surrounded him all of them with their weapons raised.

"Well.. This doesn't seem fair at all. One against six? Come on, at least give the six of them a fighting chance."

The small group began to attack Plague either one or two at a time, Marc still managing to take each of them on with ease. Either knocking them back or doing enough damage to make his targets become disoriented, allowing for even easier hits. As group by group advanced towards him, he singled out the first person to attack him, Virgilia. From there he let his guard down with a smile and allowed her to get a few hits on him, which she used to her advantage, throwing punches that collided with his face or chest before he gripped her throat again tightly, lifting her from the ground with a chuckle.

"It's just like all the movies, huh? It's always the pretty ones that seem to hit the hardest. With the exception of me..."

He then dropped her and simultaneously sending a hard punch to her shoulder, winking before his fist made contact, only sending her back and onto the ground, moving his wrists around to stretch it.

"...I just hit hard."

Sam was just gliding around the room, shooting at anything that moved, all while cackling like a maniac, muttering random things about greek mythology. The inventor had clearly lost his mind since Scarlet had last seen him.

"What the hell?" Hayden screamed, as a black mass started crawling over him, Alex, and casper. "What are these things?"

"Microbots." Sam said, grinning crazily. He spread his hands out, looking like a fallen angel had come to the base, and began chanting in Greek. When had he had time to learn _Greek_?

Scarlet's eyes then settled on Jack, who was just standing in the middle of the room, practically oblivious to the brawl around him. His was looking straight at her. She got up slowly. A smirk appeared on her face, holding the bowie knife, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"To hurt a psycho, you have to be crazy." She said, chuckling slightly. "Trust me on this, though: I have plenty of crazy in my system."

With that, she rushed at Jack and slashed at his neck. Jack grabbed her wrist, forced it around her back, and managed to pry the blade out of her hands before trying to stab her with it. Scarlet, however, rammed the back of her head into his lower jaw, forcing him to let go of her and the dagger, which clattered to the floor. Scarlet then turned and roundhouse-kicked Jack in the neck, making him stumble. Seeing an opening, Scarlet attempted a haymaker, but Jack, recovering quickly, grabbed her arm and judo-flipped her, but she landed on her feet. She then attempted a back-fist, but Jack ducked and kneed her in the gut. Jack then grabbed Scarlet's hair and threw her to the floor. Scarlet grabbed her head, a little dizzy, more stunned then hurt. Jack attempted to stomp on her, but she shifted her body, wrapped her legs around his leg, and rolled, the shift forcing jack to fall on his face.

A crack was heard throughout the building. Everyone immediately stopped fighting and looked at Jack and Scarlet. Scarlet got up slowly and looked at Jack. She poked him, checking to see if he was still alive. As soon as she touched his body, he kicked her away and jumped back to his feet. The shadows on his face were cracked.

"Well, ain't you the definition of curiosity killing the cat." Jack said. He laughed. "It's funny, you know: father let that cat out of the bag, but you killed it, in a sense."

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked.

Jack shook his head and took hold of the now shattered screen. He pulled it off and it clunked to the floor. Scarlet gasped.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Scarlet." Chris said, smirking, blood dripping from his nose. "I wouldn't say i'm a ghost. More like...The Crow."

 **This was my longest chapter ya'll. See you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

ACS 38

 **Hey, guys! Now, yes, what I did may have been a little cliche, but, hey, it's my story. Ya'll have no idea how much I've missed writing for Chris. I'm surprised that ya'll haven't blown up the comments section, though. But, I will say, MTE OMG, while your theory was very precise and thought out, there are some things wrong with it. One, Chris isn't evil, so it ain't a Anakin/Darth Vader scenario, but, hey, it was a good theory. Also, I'm surprised that no one has said anything about any ships. Let me know who'd you'd like to see get together. Also, to any readers who are good drawers, some fanart would be nice. Now, comments:**

 **The one true: think what you want about that topic. Though, I have to say, I think this is either the first or second review on a fan-pairing for this story I've seen.**

 **Assassins 45: interesting quote, but, as I stated above, his (or her) theory isn't entirely correct.**

 **DJ Bsl: No, I'm not dead. No need to worry.**

 **Oh, one last thing. I apologize about the wait, but it took me a long time to write this, since I got grounded for not reporting a car wreck (long story) and then my school blocked Fanfiction, and I usually update the story at School, so, yeah, there were complications.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop babbling now. On with the show!**

The room was silent as the assassins stared at Chris. Scarlet struggled to find words, countless emotions stirring inside her.

"C-Chris?" She asked, stammering.

The assassin who she once knew had changed since she'd last seen him. His eyes were now contradicting one another, the left white with an icy blue pupil, the other black with a blood red pupil. On the back of his neck was a tattoo of the words _Anarchy is King._ On his wrist and hands, seeming connecting his lichtenberg figure scars like a spider web was an assortment of red and black wolf claw mark tattoos. His hair was now a darker shade of blond, with the exception of the front of the hair covering his forehead, which was pure black. His teeth were now sharp. The most noticeable thing she noticed, was the fact that he didn't seem to care that he should've been dead, his body language screaming _I don't give a fuck about death, and i don't care what you think about it. So death can go fuck itself and it's sister._ (Not death the assassin, the actual death, as in the angel.)

 **Note: Yes, i know the Angel of Death doesn't have a sister. At least, I don't think so. Can Angels have sisters? Whatever, just roll with it. Moving on.**

Chris looked around the room, locking eyes with everyone, seemingly reading each of them like they were an open book, his expression changing from pride to disgust to any emotion you could think of. He finally looked back of Scarlet, eyes narrowed slightly, a smirk on his face.

"It's good to be back. I see you haven't even tried to kill the old man yet, huh? Pity." He shook his head. "I thought I taught you to recognize threats on sight. Guess I didn't."

"This-i-you-this is a joke, right?" Scarlet asked. She looked at Marc and Sam. "Is this a sick joke?"

"Yeah… It's a joke. Because even I would joke about this matter." Marc replied sarcastically. "Actually, you're right, I would joke about this." His hands were in his pockets, and Scarlet knew him well enough to know Marc was probably smirking. Sam had finally stopped chanting about the Greek gods like an ancient Greek occult leader, and was staring at Scarlet like she would be his next test subject.

"But-he's-no-Chris is supposed to be dead!"

"Do I look dead to you, Scarlet?" Chris asked, his smirk now gone. "My world has _never_ followed the rules, and neither has the world of the divine beings. It took death for me to figure this out, but when I broke down my reality until it was at it's most basic form, I realized something: The first host of Jack, meaning my ancestor, and I aren't so different. We started out the same, ambitious, loyal, deadly. We rose through the ranks until we were the best. But, of course, there was always that one thing-one teensy-weensy little crack-and we realized that we were meant for something else. For him, it meant losing sanity and becoming one of, if not the, most famous serial killer of all time. For me, it meant death and resurrection. Jack simply gave me a second chance, but of course I had to make some changes, some physical, some mental."

"Enough changes to attack your friends?" Scarlet said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't have been Chris. Chris actually had some sense of morality.

"They got in the way." Chris said. He shrugged. "Besides, attacking them is a bit of a stretch."

"What would you call it?!" Virgilia asked, subconsciously feeling the chain marks on her arms.

"Issuing a restraining order is the way I would describe it, but, hey, whatever floats your boat." Chris said, pulling out a cigar and lighting it before taking in a puff.

Scarlet looked at Sam, anger boiling up and appearing on her face. "And why didn't you tell me when you called, Sam?"

"I tried to. But Jack stopped me. He treated me like Minos did. Minos, Minos, Minos, Crete, Slavery, Icarus!" Sam said, before he started bawling like a maniac, curling into a ball, and rocking back and forth.

Scarlet looked at Chris expectantly.

Chris sighed. "The idiot tried to go back in time to stop my death, accidentally ended up in Ancient Greece and got stuck there for a few years, then basically started the 'myth' of Daedalus, including the part about having a kid, going nuts in the process. I told him that time travel wouldn't be a good idea, but, of course, he went ahead and did it anyway. So, yeah, the dumbass is now somewhere around 25 years old, and he became an adoptive family member, whom is a complete pain in my ass. Seriously, he's even worse than he was before, and that's saying something."

"Chris, stand down." Death said, his voice deadly calm.

"Yeah, that ain't happening." Chris said. He smirked. "Trust me, I would love to have a chat with you about upcoming events, but, of course, my priorities are not on point."

"Meaning?" Death asked.

"Remember Frankenstein's origin story?" Chris asked, as he crushed the cigar. Lightning sparked around his wrist, as a 5-foot long spear, glowing red and black, appeared in his hands.

"Did you know he could do that?" Carter asked Scarlet.

'I knew." She said. "I just forgot."

An electric spear suddenly hit Carter, sending the monster flying into the wall. Scarlet whirled to face Chris.

"Did you forget what I taught you, Scarlet? Never take your eyes of your opponent."

Scarlet looked around, trying to think of a way to distract Chris from killing Carter. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Those electrical gauntlets. Sam made those for you, right?"

Chris arched an eyebrow as Sam perked up at hearing his own name. "Yeah. Why is that important?"

"And Sam went back in time and accidently became Daedalus, right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Chris asked, starting to lose patience.

"So if Daedalus made you electrical-based weapons…"

"No." Chris said, his eyes widening.

"...doesn't that make you…"

"Scarlet, if you finish that sentence, you will not like the outcome."

"...Zeus?"

"God fucking dammit." Chris said.

"ZEUS!" Sam screamed. He pushed a bunch of random buttons on his wrist gauntlet, which looked a lot like Syndrome's from _The Incredibles_. A blue beam surrounded Chris, and he was thrown into the air, through the roof, and up into the sky.

"Good choice for distraction." Robert said.

"Personally, I like Athena." Plague replied.

Sam's head turned 180 Degrees, like an owl . "ATHENA!"

"Oh, fuck. Wait, that's not-"

Before Marc could finish the sentence, Chris fell back through the roof and landed on Marc.

"Why do they always have to land on me?" Marc grumbled.

Chris, ignoring the disgruntled horseman, sat up and glared at the inventor.

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam looked at Chris.

"SHINY!"

Sam dived down at a penny, also somehow dodging Chris's lighting, but unintentionally landing right in front of the now _very_ pissed off teenager. Without a word, Chris grabbed the inventor by the collar and threw him straight up, through the floor and about 20 feet of dirt, out of the building, into the sky.

"SAY HI TO ICARUS FOR ME, YOU INVENTIVE BASTARD!" Chris yelled after him. He then took a deep breath and turned to the Assassins, a smirk once again on his face.

"Sorry about that. Now, as I was saying, I-"

Chris was cut short when Sam swooped back in and proceeded to kick him in the back of the head before turning back towards the hole in the ceiling, laughing.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, HAHAHAHAH-"

Chris grabbed Sam's ankle and looked at the inventor.

Sam looked at Chris's hand then looked back at Chris.

"Uh-oh."

Chris then proceeded to reenact the scene from _The Avengers_ where Hulk throws Loki around like a toy.

 **Figured it'd be nice to give ya'll a little comedy. Okay, moving on.**

Chris stood above Sam, breathing heavily. He looked down, his shirt now sliced up beyond repair.

"This was my favorite shirt, too. Oh well." Chris said as he tore what remained of the shirt off and threw it aside. Scarlet couldn't help but look at the mark where the blade had stabbed through. It looked like it had almost healed completely, the only sign being a faint white line.

Despite the circumstances, Scarlet felt her cheeks heat up, as did some of the other girls. _Dammit, focus._

"Chris, look, we don't have to fight. Why don't we all just calm down, and-"

Veronica's sentence was cut short when two electric red whips appeared from his wrist and began buzzing with electricity.

"That's where you guys are wrong. Right now…" Chris grinned,a crazy glint in his eyes. "...I feel like having a family reunion."

Marc smirked under his respirator and looked at Robert. "That's our cue. I'll get the birdbrain."

Scarlet looked at the two. "Where do you think you guys are going?"

"Well, considering the fact that our job here is done, we're leavin'. Chris can handle all of you guys just fine. Now, I'd be more worried about the poor guy who Chris is about to beat the shit out of. Honestly, fuck respect for the elderly, some of them don't deserve it." As soon as he finished saying that, the two horsemen dragged the unconscious inventor into the garage, where Marc's Humvee was waiting for them.

"You brought your van?" Casper asked, speaking up for the first time.

Marc stopped where he was, turned to Casper, dropping Sam in the process.

"It's not a van, It's a Humvee!" He shouted.

"What's the difference?" Casper shouted back.

"A van is a windowless vehicle pedophiles use to rape kids. My humvee has a 9mm minigun that can spin at 900 rotations per minute, can fly, and can drive on water. Now tell me, have you ever heard the sound of fifty 9mm rounds hitting the body of a human?" Plague sarcastically asked with a smile, of course invisible behind his respirator.

"What's that got to do with-"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO?" He asked, swinging the weapon to aim directly at Casper.

When Casper didn't respond, Marc smirked and Got into the vehicle. He then drove away, flipping off Carter through the window.

Meanwhile, Chris lept into the air and swung the razor whips at Carter, who was just managing to get back to his feet. The whips wrapped around the monster's wrist, causing them to start bleeding heavily. Carter grunted, but he managed to grab hold of them and threw the assassin at the wall.

Chris, however, hit the wall feet first then launched himself back at Carter, the whips changing into a kukri knife. He slashed the knife at Carter's neck, but Carter dodged and kicked the teen in the gut, sending him back a few feet.

Chris laughed, as he straightened up , and the kukri disappeared. "Nice to know you haven't lost your edge, old man. This'll be fun."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, as he slowly unsheathed his machete.

"Let's just say i'm not the only one you'll be fighting when the time comes. In case it wasn't obvious, I wasn't really trying that hard. Call it whatever you want. But when the time comes, make no mistake, there will be no holding back."

Chris then looked at the assassins. "As for the rest of you, I don't want to hurt any of you, but I will if I have to. Stay out of the way, and don't follow me. All your questions will be answered in time. You've waited a full year. You can wait a bit longer."

Before anyone could respond, Chris made a revving motion with his hands, While Carter simultaneously surged forward, machete in hand. Suddenly, Chris's motorcycle raced into the room, ramming into Carter, making the giant fall to the floor, grunting in surprise. Chris had installed remote control on that thing too, apparently, though Scarlet couldn't help but wonder when he'd done that. He got on, revved the engine, and drove away, without a helmet, through the garage, up to the surface. Scarlet could've sworn she heard him say, "God, I missed this bike." Of course, then everyone heard him screaming like a cowboy at the rodeo. There was a reason Chris called that bike "war horse."

The room was silent for a moment. Nightwing broke the silence by saying, " What the fuck just happened?"

 **Templar base, 7:07 A.M.**

Michael entered a large dome under the base. In the middle of the room, Slade was on his knees, facing the wall, head bowed, almost as if he were praying. The templar looked down at the cyborg from the walkway that circled around the room. "I'm beginning to wonder why i brought you back."

The cyborg's head didn't move, but Riley knew that he was being listened to.

"Let's review what you've done in the past year." Michael said as he began walking around the walkway that circled the perimeter of the room. "First, you killed Chris, which, of course, was an achievement that even I hadn't been able to achieve, so you have my congratulations. But, then, you tried to hack the assassin mainframe, and failed. Then, you sabotaged multiple missions, most of which were successful,yes, but were careless in approach and in success. Then, you failed to even find the assassins base. And, to top it all off, you killed our main info-broker, who had valuable information regarding the pain-in-the-ass of a group called the C.P.A, who are now allied with the assassins, after our failed attempt to recapture our lost base, making them an even bigger thorn in my side."

Michael stopped back at where he started. "You're failures so far have outweighed your successes. If that doesn't change soon, you may find yourself in a less than pleasant situation. "

With that, Michael left the room. As soon as the door closed, Slade raised his head so he was looking at the wall. He growled, his robotic eye glowing red.

As Riley left the room, he heard a strange noise coming from the council chamber. He sniffed the air. Someone was paying an unplanned visit. His eyes widened, turning a sharp yellow. He ran to the council chamber.

"I was wondering where you were, Lycaon." Michael heard a gun click then nudge against his head, Kyle standing behind him.

Standing before Michael was Diana, who was currently holding her hook sword at Taiyang's neck. Kyle stood behind Taiyang, indicating that the templar's hand had been bound by the chain whip. Taiyang didn't look hurt, but it was obvious that he didn't find amusement in the Situation at hand. Osiris sat in Michael's chair, feet propped up. He was inspecting a bottle of wine in his hands, and was acting like he owned the place.

Michael tensed up, preparing to attack, but Diana laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sgt. Wolfenstein. Those are silver bullets in Kyle's gun, and he is an excellent shot, especially with moving targets."

"What do you want?" Michael asked, relaxing, as he glared at Osiris.

Osiris sniffed the bottle. "The hell is this?"

"Be careful with that, it's-"

Osiris threw the bottle at the wall. It shattered on impact, the contents spilling everywhere.

"That was a Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992. That wine cost $500,000."

"Yeah, well, it ain't worth shit now. This, on the other hand…"

Osiris pulled out a bottle of irish whiskey.

"...this is the good stuff."

"Need I remind you who I am? I'm rich-"

"Because you stole money."

"-I'm an inventor-"

"Copyright infringement, mostly stolen from Gintz's home."

"-and I'm influential."

"You're a mass murderer who has a tendency to eat deer raw. Basically, your a cult leader, but even in that department, someone's doing the work for you."

"I'll ask again, _brother_. Why are you here?" Michael asked, his eyes once again turning yellow.

"I'm here for a conversation. You'll be interested to know that father is in the area."

Michael looked at Osiris, a surprised expression on his face, the expensive wine now forgotten. "Okay, you have my attention. Now, start talking, before I lose patience.."

 **Assassins Base.**

The main room was chaotic. Screens were shattered, mainframes were smoking, the broken glass that had been overlooking the simulation dome, the one Marc had thrown Virgilia through, was all over the place, and the remaining microbots Sam had left as a "parting gift" were _everywhere._

The assassins themselves were all around what remained of the main room, sitting or standing, all shouting and arguing, offering theories on what had just happened.

"How do we know that was even Chris?" Javi asked.

"How could it not be? We all saw him right there." Hayden said. He was busy trying to get the remaining microbots out of his clothes, without much luck.

"I don't know, maybe the templars found a doppelganger."

"That makes about as much sense as aliens being real. No, wait, scratch that, aliens are more believable!" Lily said. She was busy bandaging her arm, while Emily was attempting to stitch up the scars in Virgilia's back while using tweezers, ones she'd been hiding somewhere in her uniform, to pull out the remaining shards of glass.

"Then there's the fact that if he had been a doppelganger, Sam, Marc, and Robert would not have been helping him." Kaz added, wiping blood, that was dripping from his nose, off his face, while trying to pry a chair out of one of the monitors, until it finally came out. "Marc and Robert, at least, would've known that it wasn't Chris."

"How do we know _they_ weren't doppelgangers?" Javi asked, as she bandaged up Nathan's shoulder, which had been cut during the pandemonium by Robert's claws. It wasn't a deep wound, but he was still grimacing and cursing like a sailor.

"I think-OW!-that was Marc. He definitely punches like it. SHIT! Would you be more careful with the fucking needle? And why the hell are you using tweezers?" Virgilia said.

"If you would hold still, this would be done quicker." Emily muttered.

"I agree with Virgilia. Whether that was Marc or not, the punches are the same." Rex said. He rubbed his sore jaw.

"At least we know that was Sam. Only he would've been stupid enough to attempt time travel." Ben said. He tenderly felt a bruise on his stomach from when he'd been rammed into the wall. He grimaced, and Maria heard him mutter. "So that's what Robert's infamous shoulder-tackle feels to self: no more playing football with him unless I'm on his team from this point forward."

"Getting back to the matter at hand, what are we going to do about this? No doubt we had an idea of what we were going to do, but, this changes everything." Maria said, looking at Scarlet with a concerned expression. Scarlet hadn't moved or said a word since Chris had left, and was just staring at the skid marks Chris's motorcycle had made.

"This changes nothing."

The group turned to Carter, who, until that point, had been thinking to himself quietly.

"What do you mean?" Death asked, though he looked like he already knew the answer, and he didn't like it.

"With the divine beings all in one spot, It will be easier to contain them then if they were spread out. The divine beings are especially violent, whenever they have a gathering, but they always have some reason for getting together."

"So you're saying they only get together when they all have a common goal?" Nathan asked as he rubbed his bandaged shoulder, the skin on his knuckles scraped, peeling, and bleeding. "Smart move."

"Why do you say that, Nathan?" Tomer asked, a fresh black eye on his face.

"That much supernatural activity would attract unwanted attention if it happened too often. That would make it easier for Frankie here to find them, and it might reveal their presence to the world, which could bloody well get some religious establishment involved. Trust me ,exorcisms usually ain't a pretty sight. And I don't mean something from a movie like _The Exorcist._ I mean real, bonafide exorcisms. And I doubt those would end well, considering these ain't normal demons."

Tomer raised an eyebrow. "How do you-"

"You don't wanna know, mate. Let's just say there's a legit reason the bloody Vatican tried to sue the creed for, as they put it, 'hindering the Lord's work'." Nathan said as he pulled out a cigar and took a puff.

"Don't call me Frankie. But, you are correct, mister Frye." Carter said, a look of something like respect on his face. "If the beings got together too often, it would develop a pattern, letting me predict their movements. Because of this, they only get together as a complete group when something can qualify as a threat. When this happens, even the most benevolent spirit becomes extremely violent."

"So, what's the plan?" Maria asked, while she crossed her arms. She had lost a tooth during the fight, and blood was dripping from her mouth, giving her the look of a hockey-player.

"The most effective, non-lethal way to disperse a divine being for a time is to separate them from their host. I can do this with relatively ease, if given the proper equipment and amount of time. Seeing as Jack somehow bonded with this body on a seemingly molecular level, we may have to take a different approach."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow and putting an arm around Lily, who leaned into him. Through all the work of the last year, it was easy to forget that the two were dating.

"A more long term way to disperse of a being is to kill his or her host. This means the current host can't have children, forcing the being to leave the host and search for another, which can take centuries. Seeing as the two have bonded, we may be able to kill Jack by destroying his entire body."

As soon as Carter had finished that sentence, Scarlet's bowie knife flew through the air and impaled itself in the wall, barely an inch from Carter's face. Carter flinched slightly, and everyone looked at Scarlet, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Scarlet?" James asked, taken aback.

"Let me get this straight." Scarlet said, her voice dangerously quiet. "First, you create the divine beings. Then, you let them escape from your possession."

'I didn't let-" Carter began.

"I wasn't finished." Scarlet hissed.

Carter shut his mouth.

"Third, after a year of thinking Chris was dead, partly due to _your_ creation, only for him to come back, relatively unchanged, and have him wreck the base. And you…"

Scarlet pried the knife out of the wall and glared at Carter. She pointed the blade at Carter's neck.

"...you expect us to _kill_ him?"

"How do you know he's been pretending to be someone else? He could've just been playing all of you for fools." Carter said.

"He has pictures of the canonical five in his room as a reminder of what happens when Jack get's loose. Tell me, do you really think Jack the Ripper, of all people, would feel remorse for what he did?" Scarlet fired back.

"If one life needs to be taken to save thousands, i'd rather take that life." Carter said, though he was talking slowly, seeing as he currently had a bowie knife pressed against his throat.

"He's not some sacrificial lamb." Scarlet said angrily. "To you, he may be your oldest child, who really hates you, inside some kid's body. But, to me, he's my best friend. I am _not_ losing him again."

"It sounds to me that you think of him as more than a friend, Ms. Diana." Carter said, arching an eyebrow.

Scarlet turned a deep red. "You-"

Javi put her hand on Scarlet's shoulder. Scarlet looked at her fellow assassin, and slowly sheathed her knife, though she was still staring daggers at Carter. (pun definitely intended.)

Javi looked at carter. "I agree with Scarlet. Chris isn't just some random kid that we know. We are all very close to him."

"You _were_ very close to him." Carter said.

"We can sort this out later. Right now, let's just concentrate on finding Chris and the Horsemen." Death said, stepping in between the two.

"What's the plan, boss?" Natalie asked. That line was now starting to sound very repetitive, but it wasn't important.

"Well, part one is completed. Now part two is staying out of our way." A voice said from one of the dark corners of the room in a sarcastic tone. It was Plague, slowly emerging from the corner, hands up with a coy grin underneath his respirator.

"Now, before you even try to kill the messenger, what do you even plan to accomplish anyways? If it's throwing yourself in front of a moving train of progress, be my guest." He said, looking over to the small group, all with their weapons ready or just prepared for combat.

"I don't want to really hurt anyone in this room, but trust me when I say this, I will if need be. So, you have two choices. Either you put your weapons down and leave us to our plan, or just be the, 'heroes,' you think you are." The infected boy said, coughing a bit as he finished his last statement, short wheezes coming from him as he coughed.

"What's wrong with you?" Virgilia asked, as she slowly lowered her weapons. Scarlet was surprised that Virgilia had a look of concern on her face.

Marc walked over to a chair and nearly collapsed, sitting down in it as his coughing fit calmed down. "A lot is wrong with me. I thought you'd know that by now. There's a reason they call me, 'Plague,' Virgilia. Put two and two together.."

Most of the assassins eyes widened, but Scarlet just shook her head and sighed. "How long?"

"Since before we met. The disease increases my strength, but makes me more susceptible to attacks. Won't be long now before I'll be a 'glass tank.'"

"Did anyone else know?" Scarlet asked.

"Chris did."

'Why am I not surprised?" Scarlet muttered.

"How did Chris know?" Virgilia asked.

"Well, he caught me injecting myself with this antibiotic Sam had made that slowed down the virus. The fucker literally broke into my house, so when I got home, he was sitting on my couch, drinking my root beer, and holding up a vial of the stuff. I would've shot him if it hadn't been Chris. This was after he had 'died', so, of course, instead of shooting him, I had to punch him to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Of course, that did end up with me losing another tooth, so I figured it was him."

"So did he explain what he was doing?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, he tried to. I stopped paying attention after he said he needed the other horsemen to help kill something."

"He bribed you, didn't he?"

"Pretty much, it was worth it too."

"What did he bribe you with?" Maria asked.

"Spare parts?"

" _Marc_." Scarlet said, with a tone that sounded like a mother waiting for her child to tell her the truth.

"He offered an Xbox Gold membership, and a credit card, which I don't even know how he managed to get his hands on. Plus this respirator, which is much easier that injecting myself with the antibiotic. There was also some stolen weaponry and shit like that. Chris knows how I think." He said with a smile, chuckling a bit as the coughing returned.

"So when exactly did this happen?" Scarlet asked.

"About a month after he 'died.' Hey, on the bright side, I finally know what's going to kill me, and it's not going to be any one of you. Not only that, you won't have to worry about me for long." Plague said, slowly standing up and looking towards the group, the same sarcastic smirk behind his respirator, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

"So why are you here?" Scarlet asked.

"Like I said before, Scarlet. I'm just the messenger. Chris wanted you guys to willingly, key word right there, stay out of our way. So, I decided to volunteer and spread the word. I also spread the word about the plague that is slowly killing me as we speak." He said, soon looking over at Virgilia, a blank stare on his face.

"And why did you look concerned when I started coughing? I thought you'd be more concerned that a monster had just stumbled in your door, not the fact he's dying at an incredibly slow rate."

"I was just wondering why you bothered leaving with Robert and Sam if you were just going to come back." Virgilia said, though Scarlet did notice the girl was slightly blushing.

"I never lef-.. I just explained it was a decoy." He said, kind of annoyed, not noticing the light blush. Even if he did notice, he wouldn't really care.

"Getting back to the point, where is Chris?" Carter asked, walking up to Marc, the taller, infected boy looking down at him.

"Where is he? I honestly thought you guys knew but were just too much of cowards to go and actually confront him."

"Don't you know where he is?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, but why do you want to know?" He asked, clenching his right fist as he looked over at Scarlet.

"Why do you think? I have questions, and I want _answers_." Scarlet replied.

"Didn't I just say to stay out of the way? Either way, I'll tell you, under one condition." He replied, crossing his arms.

"I'm listening." Scarlet said.

"You allow me to join you guys. Only, I remain neutral. In all honesty, I'm not sure, with my condition, I'll be able to do much fighting. Again, I will if necessary."

"Weren't you just fighting six people at once?" Virgillia asked.

"While at the same time getting pretty weak, yes. But.. This is the last time I will say this, since you guys must not be good at listening.." He then looked Virgilia dead in the eyes and spoke slowly.

"I. Will. If. Necessary… Understood?"

"Fine. You're driving." Scarlet said, as she began walking to the garage.

"I'm the chauffeur now.. Great. Eh, either way. I can do that. What kind of vehicle do you have for me?"

" It's called your humvee. I doubt we need to worry about making an appearance, considering Chris is probably on some rooftop somewhere without a shirt on."

"Why would you assume that?" Virgilia asked.

"This is Chris we're talking about."

Plague nodded, chuckling a bit more. "She isn't wrong."

"Let's go." Scarlet said, walking out of the room, Plague trailing behind her.

The remaining assassins all looked at each other.

"So I guess we just wait here?" Rex asked.

"I guess so." Virgillia replied.

"We need to trail them. This is our one chance to-"

"Shut up, Carter."

"I wonder if you guys know I can still hear you." Plague called back to them, stopping in his tracks just to speak.

"Marc, Hurry up and start driving before I tell Chris about how you planned to sneak security camera's into his room."

"Now, would I really do that?" He asked sarcastically as he got into the humvee and started up the engine.

"Yes." everyone else said at once.

Plague simply shook his head, looking back at the group. "You guys think I'd spy on some other guy? Only person's room I'd put cameras in is her's." He said, pointing to Virgilia with a smile a he turned back around and began driving.

"You have camera's set up in everyone's room." Virgilia muttered.

"That's where you're wrong. Only in my own room so I can remotely play my Xbox wherever I am." He responded, still able to hear her.

With that, he drove off.

 **Downtown Memphis, 6:45 A.M**

The Humvee stopped at a local bar near Beale Street, which, of course, was filled with underage teens.

"Why would Chris be here?" Scarlet asked plague.

"One of his 'brothers', an ex-templar, founded this place a year or so back. Even by my standards, it's not that great. It's literally a bunch of edgy kids who think they're hot shit because they either drink or smoke weed. Even had alcohol at one point. Chris will be here, simply because he gets free food, which is good, I'll admit, but also because this place has so many fights it should be turned into a boxing ring with a gambling circle. Seriously, there are even fights between the opposite sexes, which shows you the people who come here ain't choosy about who get's beat up."

"Any advice?" Scarlet asked, her hand resting on the handle of her bowie knife.

"If someone tries something, use the knife. The world could use less oxygen thieves. And if you can't get to your knife, use your fist. If you can't do _that,_ for some reason, then I can come in."

"What if Chris steps in?" Scarlet asked, raising an eyebrow.

Plague laughed. "You need to ask?"

With that, the two walked in. A blonde, slim male walked up to them.

"Plague. What can I do for you?"

"Alexander. You seen Chris?"

Alexander shrugged. "He's here somewhere. I'll go look for him."

"Send him our way when you do."

Alexander looked at Scarlet as if he'd just noticed her. He got a sadistic yet somehow seductive look on his face.

"Who's your friend?" He asked Plague.

'Scarlet. She's Chris's best _friend."_

Alex lost the sadistic smile. "I see. Anyway, I'll go find Chris. There are seats open at the bar."

Plague nodded. He and Scarlet walked to the bar and sat down.

"How do you know that guy?" Scarlet asked.

"That's the guy who founded this shithole. Alexander Ramos. All around jackass and complete pervert. He's hosting the spirit of lust. Seeing as his Spirit is related to Jack, we've been made acquaintances over the last year. The dude's a fucking stalker, a creep, a sex offender, and a blackmailer to top it all off. Had a crush on one of the assassins, I think it was Nocturnal. He You don't wanna be alone with him in a deserted alley at night. Only reason he's staying away from you is because he doesn't want Chris, or me, to kick his ass to the fucking curb, in a body bag. Seriously, Chris can be scary as shit when he wants to be."

Marc ordered 2 root beers and handed one to Scarlet. Scarlet sipped it slowly, unlike Plague, who was already halfway done with his. "So how many of the divine beings have you found?"

"Pretty much all of them. Even found Osiris."

Scarlet did a spit-take, the soda drenching Plague. "Seriously?"

Marc wiped his face, looking at Scarlet with a very annoyed expression. "Yes, seriously. Made it a lot easier when he came back from Egypt."

"That explains why he left only a few days after he got back. Next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him." Scarlet muttered.

"That'll be interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go dry my clothes." Plague said, standing as he headed to the nearest bathroom, moving his way through the club pretty easily as people seemed to clear out of his way on mere sight.

Scarlet shrugged and turned back to the bar. "I'll have another root beer."

"Make that two."

Scarlet looked to her right. A boy about her age, wearing dark clothes, was sitting down next to her. He turned to her and smirked. "How are you?"

She just looked at him, silently. She slowly put her hand on her knife's handle. He didn't seem to notice.

"Silent type, huh? Maybe this'll help."

The boy put a twenty on the bar. "I'm paying." He looked back at her. "Are you willing to talk now?"

While saying this, the boy put his other hand on her leg. Suddenly, the boy's hand that had been on the bar had a bowie knife keeping it there. The boy screamed in pain. Scarlet leaned in close, smiling sweetly.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit." She said. She then pulled the knife back out. The boy grabbed his hand and stumbled backwards. Through the pain, though, he somehow managed to laugh.

"Girl, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Get her."

A group of boys ran at her. One threw a fist, but she dodged and busted her root beer bottle over his head, before throwing him to the floor while he was trying to stop the blood leaving his head.

Plague walked in and watched in amusement, smiling to himself as he drew in the crowd's attention, sitting at a table and leaning back in the seat. Another one swung a beer bottle at her, but she dodged and kneed the guy in the chin before spin kicking him.

"Start putting your bets in, I'd recommend putting money on the gang of chumps. I got two hundred bucks on them." He said with a light chuckle, knowing they were clearly going to lose.

Scarlet punched a third guy in the stomach and judo-flipped him onto the bar. When turned around, though, a fourth guy hit her in the face with a chain wrapped around his knuckles. She fell to the floor.

Plague noticed a figure standing in the shadows, watching the scene unfold. The two nodded at each other before Plague turned back to the table.

"You know. I think I'll put the same amount on the gang losing. I got some money to spend, why not?" He said to the other spectators, smiling behind his respirator. The other spectators laughed, thinking that they were gonna win money tonight.

"Hold her up." The first boy, his hand wrapped in cloth as to cover the hole, said. A fifth and sixth boy held her up by her arms, and the original boy began punching her repeatedly.

"You made a big mistake, impaling my hand. You know," he said, pulling out a switchblade. " I think I'll return the favor."

The ones who had bet on the gang turned to Plague, preparing to cash in their bets, but he held up his finger.

"Just wait a minute. Forgot to mention, starting now, all bets are final. This is where things get interesting."

The boy drew his hand back, preparing to stab Scarlet, but he suddenly felt something wrap around his wrist, and he howled in pain. It felt like a hundred tiny, burning needles had entered his arm and were staying there. Dropping the knife, he turned around, as did everyone else. A red chain encircled the teens wrist. At the other end of the chain was none other than Chris, still shirtless, who wasn't even looking at the guy, just smoking a cigar, head bowed.

"What the hell? Who do you-"

The boys sentence was stopped short when more chains came up from the ground, wrapping themselves around his legs and his other arm, forcing him to the ground. The boy struggled but couldn't move. Chris raised his head and looked at the teen.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked calmly.

"It's none of your business. I'm repaying this bitch a favor." The boy said arrogantly.

Chris walked up to the boy. "I'll ask again. What are you doing?"

"I'm fucking your sister. What do you think I'm doing?" The boy asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"And just like that, the poor kid signs his own death warrant." Marc said, smirking and leaning back in his chair.

Chris bent down a bit, now at eye level with the boy. He took the cigar out of his mouth and looked at it. Then, he crushed the cigar, using the kid's eye as an ashtray. The kid screamed in pain.

"One, she isn't my sister, and she isn't available. Two, you just pissed of the wrong guy." Chris said.

Scarlet couldn't help but blush at Chris's first comment. But that was short lived, as the guys holding her up literally tossed her into the wall before rushing towards Chris. One boy swung a bottle at Chris, but Chris ducked underneath, instantly coming back up with a knee to the chin before hitting the boy with a back fist. A second guy, knife in hand, rushed forward, but Chris pulled a table over to him, using it as a shield, so instead of becoming a shish kebab, the knife plunged in the wood. While the guy was occupied, Chris dropped the table, stomped on the back of the guys leg, then slammed his head onto the table. Plague was sitting back, enjoying the fight as he then slipped an acid vial of his under the table onto the ground. He kicked it over, making sure no one else noticed, the second kid who had his head slammed against the table landing on the corrosive material, burning his back as he landed on it. Chris looked at the last two guys. They looked at each other, looked at their friends who were currently on the floor, one was unconscious, the other currently screaming in pain, and looked back at each other. They then proceeded to run out of the building.

Plague looked at the other gamblers. "I believe I won. With that being said, hand over the money before I get that guy over here and do something about it." He said, gesturing to Chris.

"But you bet on the girl winning." One of the others said, Plague turning to face him.

"Which is the same as saying the gang of edgy fuckboys is going to lose. And I didn't say who they'd lose to." He said, correcting the guy with a sarcastic smile. Grumbling, the other gamblers forked over the money,

Chris looked at Scarlet. "You picked a hell of a way to start a fight."

"He was hitting on me. He thought he could sweet talk me. When that didn't work, he tried buying me. So, yeah, I think I'm justified." Scarlet replied.

"More than just hitting on her." Plague said, walking over to the two. "Trying to get way farther than that. Hell, I was about to pull out the camera."

"But instead you started a gambling circle?" Chris asked, crossing his arms.

"I could have made money off it either way, really. Just a bit more money off of gambling." He responded with a smile behind his respirator, chuckling lightly.

" _You_ were the one who told me to use the knife if anyone tried something." Scarlet said.

"I would've dealt with him if you hadn't spit all over me…" Plague said, looking over to her, slightly squinting his eyes, clearly still annoyed by that. "And besides, everything worked out, didn't it?"

"I nearly got stabbed in the face, a guy's eye got used as an ashtray, and another guy's back melted.."

"Like I said, everything worked out."

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Scarlet. "So why are you here, exactly?"

"I want answers. You left me a shitload of unanswered questions, and you owe me quite an explanation. If you don't, I'll go find Osiris."

"Is that a threat?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

The two glared at each other for a moment, before Chris smirked.

"Good to know you haven't lost your edge, Scarlet. Meet me on the rooftop in an hour. I'll be waiting for you."

"What about me? Am I going to sit here and vegetate?" Plague asked.

"You can go home." Chris said. "Or you can stay here. Do whatever the hell you want."

"You mean that rusted shack I gave up because when I joined you people would already know where I live? I can't go back there."

"No, I wasn't referring to that. Speaking of which, you did clear that place out, right? Knowing the assassins, they'll probably head over there to look for answers."

"You've studied history, right? The Scorched Earth policy?" He responds, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes, I have. You really expect me believe you set your Xbox One on fire?"

"I cleared out the necessities, then I just had fun." Plague responded, heading back to his Humvee, still parked outside.

"Wait. So you just left Alex to fend for himself in that old gas station?" Scarlet asked.

"No. Of course not. I had a friend of mine give him a nicer place to stay. Honestly, it was much nicer than the place we used to live in." He says, turning around to face Scarlet.

"Never told us about that." Scarlet muttered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have… People to talk to, Chris knows who I'm talking about." The man says, walking out the door, of course most people backing out of his way.

Scarlet shook her head and turned to look at Chris, but he'd disappeared. Scarlet shrugged and headed toward the roof.

Alex walked in. "I couldn't find-" His voice faltered when he saw the scene around him. "Oh. I guess he found them."

Unbeknownst to Scarlet, on a separate building, Felix sat, waiting, with a rifle in hand, propped on an air vent "Let's see if you're bulletproof, demon." However, this was not an ordinary rifle, this was one he kept for only special occasions. A modified, modernized Mauser Tankgewehr M1918. Clearly, he wanted to make sure that his target did not walk out alive.

 **Longest chapter, guys. Don't forget to comment on whatever the hell you want, as long as it's relevant. And, as always, See ya'll next time, whenever the hell that'll be.**


	38. Chapter 38

ACS 39

 **Hey, guys! Now, in the last chapter, a lot of things happened. I have to admit, I was honestly surprised when more people were commenting about how Plague was dying then when Chris died and came back. I literally could not think of anything to say about that. Of course, then I wondered if-**

 **(TheOfficialPlague - Hey there, readers. You already know who this is, so I'll make this short. It means a lot to see how much people actually care about Plague. Thanks for reading! Now excuse me while I skidaddle out of here before the author gets mad at me for interrupting him. He should have stopped babbling by now)**

 **-which ended with a whole different problem, but that's not important. Getting back on track, let's answer some comments.**

 **Kira Torak: You are aware that Dominik and Diana are technically siblings, right? As for Nocturnal and Sam, you haven't been the first to mention that, though it seems that specific pairing is becoming popular. I don't know where people got the idea for it, but, whatever.**

 **Guest: Trust me, I was as surprised as you were.**

 **Man-Bat: I don't know. Time will tell. But, hey congrats on being the first to actually say something about that pairing,**

 **Star Wars Trek: He'll probably find out at some point. It all depends on if i can make it work with what's happening at that moment. I don't want it to be completely random.**

 **FTJ: I'd have to say Sam, just because his mind is so completely broken as Daedalus.**

 **Yuri: Christian get's along with Casper a lot better. It wasn't that Chris didn't like Casper, it's just that he didn't find Casper trustworthy.**

 **Don't forget to ask me any questions you might have. Also, it'd be nice to get more feedback on the story itself. Anyway, you guys didn't come here to hear me just babble nonstop. Now, on with the show!**

Scarlet climbed up onto the roof off the bar. Chris was there, waiting for her. The teen now wore a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons unbuttoned. He also wore black dress pants, with the shirt tucked into them, black fingerless gloves, and no shoes. He was smoking a cigar, peering down at the streets below him.

"This city can be amazing at times. Ask anyone on Beale street, they'll tell you they think the city's at its best and it's worst at night. There's just something about the night that's appealing." Chris said, still unaware that Felix had his sights focused in on him, although the German boy didn't know where to aim, the head or the chest, he just stayed in the middle, aimed at his throat as he thought it through.

Chris turned to Scarlet, who promptly slapped him in the face, hard.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Chris said, as he rubbed his cheek, which was now red, and not from blushing.

"I thought you were dead for a full year. Every assassin in the whole fucking world literally found out you were "dead" at the exact same moment. The creed was literally out of commission for weeks, sending our higher ranking allies up in the nation's capital, who were already on high alert, into panic mode. You didn't even think it would be a good idea to at least leave a note or something?" Scarlet said, her voice dangerously quiet.

"In my defence, the first few weeks after I came back were loud and a blur. I probably did a lot a stupid shit, but I don't care to find out. Since I managed to get back into my regular state of mind, I've been extremely busy, even with the help from the horsemen. Trust me, if i'd had time, I would have let at least you know, something was off, but the last year has been a really big pain in the ass. Trust me, half the people i've tried talking to have tried to take advantage of me, and i've had to make examples of them. No one ever listens to you if they think you're not important enough, so at least half of my free time has been spent taking care of loose ends, which also means i've been finding myself having to avoiding authorities all over the world constantly. If things had been any different, I could've considered it a world tour. "

Despite the circumstances, Scarlet laughed slightly. "It's nice to know you still act somewhat like your old self ."

"I didn't completely change, Scarlet." Chris replied. "Just partially. Now, you said you had questions." From seemingly nowhere, he pulled out two root beers and tossed one to Scarlet. "So, ask away."

Scarlet opened the root beer and sniffed it. "Is this-"

"Vanilla Root beer with a tinge of tequila, just to spice it up, imported directly from Mexico. You're favorite."

"How'd you manage to smuggle this across the border?"

"Like I said, I've been busy. The cartels will do a lot for you if they have enough respect for you, fear you, or if they owe you favors. Just bribe the right people, and nobody says anything. I could smuggle pure weed over if I wanted."

Scarlet smirked as she took a sip. She was an assassin, yes, but that didn't mean that she wasn't a teenager.

"So, did you have actual questions, or did you just want to spend some time with me?" Chris asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the building ledge.

"I have questions." Scarlet said. She took a sip of her drink. "One: where have you been for the last year?"

"Like I said, I've been making friends. Mostly hackers, crime lords who control a city at most, black market dealers, info brokers, some slightly crooked politicians, a couple cartel leaders, etc. Basically people who can be helpful for achieving my goals. But, also, I've been looking for my siblings."

"So what do the horsemen have to do with it?"

"They help look for my siblings, but also help persuade the more stubborn people to help me. There have been plenty of people like that."

"I'd imagine. You are dealing with hardened criminals."

"Not all of them are."

"That doesn't change anything." Scarlet said. She set the bottle down and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not new, Scarlet. I've dealt with these types of people before." Chris said.

"Moving on, why all the shadows and mystery and shit? You're acting like some Batman knockoff"

"I find that it's easier to intimidate people if i don't let them know what i look like. The people's imagination will run wild, and they'll refuse to cross you. It's like the case with The Minotaur and the Labyrinth. Minos had a monster, but didn't let people see it. Imagination went wild, the fear went viral, and no one crossed Minos until Theseus came along. Besides, I pull of the whole 'dark and mysterious' cliche pretty damn well. Besides, Batman doesn't kill people on a regular basis."

"How long does Marc have?" Scarlet asked, deciding now would be a good time to change the subject, before Chris started getting of track.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Chris said. "I've talked to some of the brightest minds on the planet, young and old. Even Sam has no idea what this disease is or how much longer Marc will be able to last, though, in his current state, that's not really a surprise." Chris took a puff of his cigar. "To be honest, I envy the guy. He's only 17, yet he already knows how he's gonna die. Most people worry constantly about how or when they'll die. He knows it won't be any person who'll put him down, so he's got this sense of peace about him now. He has his demons, yes. Everyone does. But he's able to beat them down and prove he's in charge."

Scarlet looked at Chris. The memory of him dying in her arms appeared in her head. Without thinking, She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Felix, still scoped in on Chris, didn't know what to do now, his hands trembling as he was now thinking of three things at once. Why would Scarlet kiss him? Should he fire? If so, where should he aim? All of this running through his mind at once, soon just brushing it off and focussing in on Chris' head now.

Scarlet broke the kiss and backed away, breathing heavily. Chris stared at her, his face flushed. "What was that for?"

"You've been gone for a fucking year, and you suddenly lose your composure over one kiss?" Scarlet asked. "Trust me, you have no idea how long I've wanted to…"

"Hold up." Chris said. He looked around.

Within a second of him saying that, a shot rang out, soaring right past Chris, only hitting the tip of his ear. Suddenly, Felix picked up his rifle and began to relocate from his position, using his pitch black uniform to cover his movements.

"Get down!" Chris said, while clutching his ear. He had an incredibly annoyed look on his face, like this had already happened to him more than enough times. Felix had already set up in another location, firing again, the abnormally loud bang that followed it seemingly got closer this time. The second shot flew right past his head as he ducked down, the bullet soaring past both Chris and Scarlet and hitting an air conditioning unit on the roof.

"Who the hell is shooting?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know. Could be a friend of the guy I just beat up. Could be a templar. Could be anyone." Chris said. Immediately following, another shot rang out, this one soaring straight towards Chris' chest, where his heart was. However, Chris lept to the side, behind the other entrance to the roof, dodging the bullet. Scarlet took shelter behind another vent, one across from Chris's hiding spot. She looked over at him. "Where'd you get the bow and arrow?"

Chris now held a glowing red and black bow with an arrow of the same color. Felix saw the red glow of the weapon behind the vent and aimed down his sights once more, firing a shot which penetrated the metallic structure, soaring between the two of them and slamming against the bricks behind them. With that, the German boy picked up the rifle and slowly moved up, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, only this time having a clear shot at Chris from his location.

"Is That a Mauser Tankgewehr M1918?"

Felix turned and looked at the location where the voice had come from. Standing on a nearby rooftop was none other than Plague.

"Who are you?" Felix asked, the larger boy simply chuckling as he stepped out from the shadows, his veins glowing a light green along with his eyes, his pale grey skin not easily visible in the darkness.

"I'm the guy who makes bending metal look easy."

"Meaning what?" Felix asked.

"The only person your little, German toy…" Plague started, grabbing a hold of the barrel of Felix's rifle and bending it upward, curving it at least eighty degrees before it simply snapped off.

"...is just a piece of wood to." The large boy then reeled back a leg and shot it forwards, slamming into Felix's chest and sending him soaring backwards. Felix slammed into the air conditioning unit Chris and Scarlet hid behind, slowly getting back to his feet as Plague approached him.

"Turns out dying can have it's benefits." He said as he then gripped the boy's throat and lifted him up, turning and slamming him into the roof, cracking the concrete layer beneath their feet.

Felix got up slowly and got in a fighting stance, a bit dizzy. Plague laughed as he saw this cracking his knuckles together and soon his own neck.

"You have one chance to turn around and run, kid. It's your call." He said to Felix, the German boy running towards Plague and punching him in the stomach, which didn't seem to do anything. He looked up at him and gulped as Plague simply backhanded him back against the air conditioning unit.

"Can't say he didn't warn you." Felix turned to the voice, only to get knee'd in the jaw by Chris, knocking out a tooth and causing blood to start dripping from Felix's mouth.

Plague raised his eyebrow. "What're you doing here? Enjoying some kind of concrete jungle scenery?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Chris replied, as he kicked Felix towards Plague.

"I heard gunshots, and pretty loud ones too." He responded, not doing anything except for gripping Felix's wrist as the boy seemed to draw a combat knife from his uniform and slowly make it's way to Plague's heart. The two stood there for around half a minute, Felix putting all his strength into inching the knife closer before Plague simply tossed him over his head, sending him backwards, onto another roof. Chris attempted to go after Felix, Plague holding out a hand silently as he picked up a loose brick from the platform below them and threw it in Felix's general direction. To his luck, the silhouette of the sniper could be seen jerking its head back and falling down, but still on that other roof.

"Good enough, that'd teach him a lesson." Plague responded before turning around and seeing someone else behind the air conditioning unit that Plague smacked Felix into twice, slowly approaching it with a reeled back fist.

"And who is this?" Clearly, he did not know it was Scarlet. Once around the corner, he lowered his fist and crossed his arms.

"Now.. What are you two doing- Oh, wait a second.. Wait a second. I see what's going on here now." Plague said, removing his respirator for once as he showed his normal, bright, sarcastic smile and laughed.

"In my defence, She kissed me." Chris said, folding his arms.

"Even better!" Plague said, now laughing so hard that his sides hurt..

Scarlet was blushing furiously by now, but Chris simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the opposite rooftop, where Felix lay unconscious. Chris then removed the boys wallet from his pants and opened it. "Ah. So this is why he looked familiar."

"You've met this guy before?" Scarlet asked.

"He was with Marina when I found her. I never talked to him directly, or at all, really. He must've been looking for little sister. Says here His name's Felix. German descent. This is an ex-KGB identity card, which explains how he got the weaponry, though I don't know how a German kid got into the KGB."

"Has this happened to you before?" Scarlet asked.

"Getting shot in the ear, or just having some try and shoot me in general?"

"Both."

"Yep."

"So what do we do with him?" Plague asked, finally managing to compose himself.

"I'll take care of him."

The two turned and looked at Scarlet.

"You sure?" Chris asked, as he raised his eyebrow. His ear had finished healing, somehow, so it looked good as new.

"Yeah. He's dealt with some of the assassins before, so he might be more agreeable if we take him in for questioning."

"Alright. The last thing I need is him trying to "help" Marina." Chris said.

"What are you going to do now?" Scarlet asked. Felix groaned silently, beginning to wake up, but Chris, not even bothering to turn around, kicked him in the side of the head, using enough force to knock him out, but not enough to do any serious damage. Plague, on the other hand, was already making his way downstairs.

"I'm going to go, leave you two alone for a while. I'm going to be talking to someone who, in my opinion, actually matters."

"Do what you want. Just make sure your not followed." Chris said.

"Nobody we know, besides the assassins, would be stupid enough to try that.

"As for your question, Scarlet, I'm probably gonna go home. Lord knows I need to practice guitar a little."

"But aren't your guitars back at the base?"

""Nope. I've already taken care of it. If you check my room when you get back, you'll find it stripped bare."

"When did you have time to-"

"Does it matter?"

Scarlet muttered to herself, but she didn't press for answers. She knew Chris well enough to know that he didn't answer questions when he didn't feel like it.

"Anyway, I'll see you later." With that, Chris vaulted over the edge of the building. A few seconds later, Scarlet heard the roar of the motorcycle's engine, and watched as Chris drove off.

Scarlet shook her head and pulled out her phone. She heard the other end of the line ring for a few minutes, then heard the click as the phone was answered. "Hello?"

"I wake you up, Maria?"

"Nah. I haven't even gotten ready for that yet. What's up?"

"I just got done talking to Chris."

"You find anything out?"

"I was about to, until some Ex-KGB German kid started trying to shoot us with a modernized Mauser Tankgewehr M1918 from the opposite rooftop, though he didn't have the best aim, especially compared to the ex-KGB we have in the creed."

Maria whistled. "Wow. It ain't easy to get your hands on an antique like that nowadays, even harder to get one modernized. Kid must be friends with some arms dealer. I'll ask around later. Also, you and Chris were on a rooftop alone?"

"Shut up." Scarlet muttered.

Maria had been an arms dealer before she'd been an assassin. Scarlet had to hand it to Chris, he wasn't picky about who he recruited, or who he trained. He'd recruited everything from a sadist to a millionaire philanthropists.

"So where is this guy now?" Maria asked.

"He currently on the ground in front of me, and he might have a concussion, but it's not likely. He got a brick thrown at his head."

"You need me to come pick you up?"

"That'd be nice, thanks. And bring some handcuffs. The creed'll be interested with this kid."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's had contact with one of the younger hosts, I think her name was Marina."

"Be there in a few." With that, the call ended.

Scarlet put away her phone and looked at the unconscious Felix. "Now, let's figure out how to get you downstairs."

 **Beale Street.**

Virgilia was walking down the street when a motorcycle zoomed passed her, nearly knocking her down.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled.

The driver didn't even slow down, though she could've sworn she heard him laugh.

"Maniac." She muttered as she dusted herself off.

"What'd you really expect from Chris, exactly?" A voice responded to her, coming from right beside her. It was none other than Plague, standing there and for the first time being seen without his respirator.

"So he's still a psychopathic daredevil? That's reassuring. I didn't expect him to drive a motorcycle down Beale street." Virgilia muttered, not even bothering to ask like she was surprised. Almost nothing could surprise her at this point. Almost.

"Again… What did you really expect?" He said once more, shoving his hands in his pockets as he let out a light chuckle.

"I expected him to be on some rooftop without a shirt on." Virgilia said. "Duh."

"Well, you were half-right. He was recently on a roof, so was Scarlet… And that German kid who tried to shoot Chris, who surprisingly enough really sucks at aiming." Plague explained, looking over at her. "I ended up nailing him in the forehead with a brick."

"Wait, so Scarlet and Chris were on a roof alone?"

"And they kissed. I didn't even have to ask them." He responded with a smile, letting out another chuckle.

"Well, jesus, it's about fucking time."

"That's the truth." He responded, sighing as he began walking along the street, gesturing for her to follow. "So, how have things been lately? I'm guessing the others are just waiting for me to drop dead, huh?"

"Well, no, they're more worried than anything."

"You're kidding, right? Huh." He contemplated this for a second before turning back to her. "You're also worried, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my friend, Marc. Besides, you can barely take care of yourself, so someone has to watch out for you."

"Tha- Wait a second, what? I'm your friend? Didn't I nearly kill you like.. Two days ago or something?" He asked, looking over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically, it was yesterday, but that's beside the point-" She replied with a light blush before Plague began speaking again.

"I can easily take care of myself, even with this thing slowly killing me from the inside out. You don't really need to worry about me, besides, we all have to meet our inevitable death someday, mine just so happens to be coming faster than everyone else."

"Don't think like that! I'm sure we can find something to help-"

"Don't bother. Chris already tried, without much luck. Anyways, I actually don't mind death, in all honesty, I can just imagine how relaxing it would be. Besides, I don't exactly have anything that I want to do before that time comes."

"Then why are you helping Chris?"

"I have nothing better to do, so I thought, 'hey, why not?,' and just decided to help him." He said, sighing as he looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath before refocusing back on the sidewalk.

"So it isn't because he's your friend or because he bribed you?"

"No, I had nothing better to do, nothing to look forward to."

"So then why did he have to bribe you?"

"He didn't have to bribe me. I just chose to. Like I said, I have nothing to really keep me going. Nothing to accomplish."

Virgilia shook her head. "So, what exactly have you been up to?"

"Plenty of things, actually. Just occasionally talking to this really nice girl who I had no idea likes me. I have to say, she is quite attractive as well, you'll like her."

"What about the van? That still your pet project?"

Plague sighed, only to let out a chuckle again. "It's a humvee. And less of a project and more of a product."

"You keep updating the humvee, so it's a project."

"Eh, just updates.. But, Virgilia, I wanted to ask you something too." He said, looking down at the sidewalk as he seemed to stop in his place. "Just curious, how long do you think I have left to live?"

There was a silence between the two as Virgilia attempted to think of how to respond to the sudden question. Plague looked over at her, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face her.

"Aren't you going to-"

"Why are you so focused on your own death? Don't you want to live a longer life?"

"That doesn't answer my question. How long do you think I have?" He asked once more.

"I don't know! Okay? Does that help?" She suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah.. Because I don't know as well. And I'm contemplating if I even want to know. But you know one thing.." He began, Virgilia looking him straight in the eyes as he spoke. "For someone I nearly tried to kill, and someone I've practically known as an assassin and.. Whatever the hell I am now, you're not that bad at being friendly."

Plague smiled and let out a small laugh as he continued down the sidewalk, Virgilia catching up to him after a moment.

"You are being serious, right? You aren't.. Drunk, or being sarcastic, are you?" She asked.

"Heh. It's a new concept, but yeah, I'm being honest. Besides, I don't drink." He responded to her question, making a few adjustments to his respirator before putting it back on.

"In other words, short story even shorter.. I actually think of you as a really good friend. And yeah, I forgive you for knocking out a few of my teeth back then."

Virgilia smiled slightly, nervously folding her hands together. "Well, in my defense, you did walk in on me undressing during that blackout."

Plague recalled the memory as clear as day, laughing a bit more. "Yeah. My bad. Honestly forgot our rooms were right next to each other. I didn't even see anything, I'll say that."

"Well, that's kind of a relief-"

"That was a lie. I did see something. It was your fist soaring towards me."

Virgilia blushed as she heard the first part of his statement, slugging him in the arm as she looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Good to know you haven't completely changed. But, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." He said with a smile, his hands back in his pockets.

"What...exactly happened to Chris?"

"Do you want the short, long, or truthful answer?"

"Truthful."

"Basically, I have no idea. Similar to like how I ended up like this. I really have no idea."

"Was there anything different about him after he came back?"

"Only thing that changed was how much of an edgelord he was… Well, in this case is. Honestly, thinks he's some kind of hot shot almost twenty-four seven because he can beat the shit out of people who can't even defend themselves. I can do that even better, but only they can defend themselves. But, what was surprising was how vicious he was, the amount of brutality he used. It was like he lost all empathy."

"From what he told me, he'd been dealing with multiple people of interest, even some cartel's."

The two turned around. Scarlet was standing in the doorway, dragging the still unconscious figure.

"He also said that the cartels would do plenty for you if they respected and feared you enough, or if they owed you favors. So how much did Chris change after he came back?" Scarlet's tone had the undertone that she was _not_ in the mood for bullshit.

Virgilia, though surprised that Felix was there, turned to Marc and raised an eyebrow. "Cartels?"

"More of just gangs.. Cartels are mainly in Mexico, but call them whatever you want. Just a bunch of low-life, drug-dealing, scum bags who get their hands on a few guns, get their way with a few women and call it a day."

"Then how the hell did Chris manage to smuggle tequila mixed with root beer over the mexican border?"

"Because we don't have a wall to stop smugglers… At least not yet."

"So you're telling me he hasn't had any help from smugglers?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but, then again, he does occasionally disappear without saying anything, so it's possible."

"Where exactly have you been since Chris came back?"

"Plenty of places. Look, it's been a long night, why don't we just continue this conversation another time?"

"You weren't the one who nearly got stabbed in the eye or shot in the face." Scarlet muttered.

"You're acting like I can't hear you, Scarlet.." Plague said sarcastically in a relatively loud voice, soon turning back to Virgilia. "So yeah, we can talk about it some other time. I'm exhausted."

"Okay. See you later."

With that, Marc walked off, sighing to himself as he began to hum a song to himself.

Scarlet looked at Virgilia. "Do you two have something going on?"

"I honestly have no idea." Virgilia replied. "Any idea why Felix was trying to shoot you?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out. I called in a relief squad to come and take him back to base. He should be able to talk by then. And if he doesn't talk at first, well..."

Scarlet balanced her knife in her hands. Virgilia saw a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"...there's more than one way to persuade people."

 **Divine beings home base, 5:05 A.M.**

Michael and Taiyang arrived at the Being's home base, accompanied by Osiris, Kyle, Diana, and Alexander. Thomas and Blake stood at the door. Without saying a word, the two horsemen stood aside, letting them in. Barrett stood at a control panel overlooking a room similar to the simulation dome at the Assassins base.

"Barret. Has Chris gotten back yet?" Osiris asked.

Taiyang and Michael shared a quick glance, but Barrett noticed it nonetheless. Before he could answer, however, a scream was heard from the room. The group walked up to see what was going on.

Barrett was looking over multiple medical devices, no doubt created by a pre-Daedalus Sam. They displayed multiple different things, such as heart rate, x-ray, and brain activity. Michael and Taiyang didn't notice that, however. They were busy being horrified at the site before them.

Chris was standing in the room, no shirt on, his chest and arms covered in blood. He was standing in front of a figure strapped to a chair, using a scalpel to dig the man's eyes out. The man was screaming rather loudly, though none of the other divine being hosts seemed to notice.

"What you're looking at is Chris's torture chamber. He uses this room to make examples out of people who've pissed him off. The guy who's crying like a fucking bitch is some fucker who tried attacking an old friend of Chris's at Alex's bar." Osiris explained, in a rather bored tone.

Barrett pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Boss, your last siblings are here."

"Send them in, I'm almost done."

Michael and Taiyang walked down to the entrance of the room. As soon as they walked in, there was a snap, and the sound of flesh and muscle being torn away from the body.

Chris tossed the head he'd literally torn off to the side, before turning and smirking at the two templars. His face had blood all over it. "Hey, guys, how's it going?"

That's when Taiyang puked.


	39. Chapter 39

ACS 40.

 **Hey, guys! I swear, you guys are the toughest people to impress ever. I've thrown curveball after curveball, but nothing has seemed to surprise y'all, other than the part about Plague dieing slowly. I guess I need to try harder.**

 **(TheOfficial Plague - I'm going to try harder as well.)**

 **Anyway, the story is coming along slowly, but, hey, try being a high school student and a writer at the same time. It ain't easy. Then there's the fact that, as soon as May 25 rolls in, the story will be on another summer-long hiatus, because the school won't let the students keep our laptops during the three months we don't have school, which makes no sense, and I can't do anything about that, unless i can figure something else out. (as you could tell, i couldn't) But, y'all didn't come to see me bitch and moan. So, let's answer some questions:**

 **Kira Torak: I see your point. But I can't really change that now**

 **Owen Bell: Interesting theory, but, as an older review stated, Sam was kind of a bonehead, even if he was the smartest guy on the planet.**

 **Fid Klash: Nice Nickname for the siblings. But, seeing as Chris doesn't really like Casper, It's unlikely that the three would ever hang out together, not unless some of their friends were around. They may be assassins, but that doesn't change the fact that they fight as often as normal brothers do. I've just been too lazy to write an argument between the three.**

 **420:** _ **The Next Initiate**_ **isn't my story, I'm just helping cowrite it. But, as for the question, no. That's not the plot for the story. Sorry if that's disappointing. The story itself is coming along slowly, so it might be a long while before it shows up anywhere.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Like i said before, the real story was going to be a bit more serious, and it's good to know that decision didn't change people's opinions of this story.**

 **Can U Not: Thank's for the recommendation. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest 2: it all depends. As you can tell, this one took forever to write.**

 **Insert N: we'll see what happens.**

 **MadMaxLirious: #WhyTheHashtags?**

 **Sinep: "Author begins laughing uncontrollably."**

 **Thank you for your educated input on the situation, however I made it so that Plague would finally just drop dead and I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Again, it was a nice theory, but that was a bit too much thinking for a single person's death. Long story short, I just wanted Plague to die. Now, I'd better let the author take back control before he gets triggered. -Sincerely, TheOfficialPlague**

" **Author still laughing uncontrollably."**

 **Oh, one more thing: if you're reading this, and it's after May 25th, I apologize for the wait.**

 **Anyway, On with the show!**

Plague continued down Beale Street, soon remembering something as he then started back towards his humvee, still parked back near the bar. He nearly forgot that he still needed to drive around the other assassins, sighing as he remembered.

"Right, gotta help out those guys… On the bright side, one of them is kinda cute."

Suddenly, Marc's phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

"Get back to base." Chris said.

"Are you fuckin'- You just told me five minutes ago I could do whatever I feel like doing.."

"Yeah, well, that was before my last two siblings arrived. Now that everyone's here, we can get started on the next phase of our plan. But, of course, that requires bringing everyone up to speed. If you think the excuse of you having to drive the assassins back to base will get you out of getting your ass back here, Scarlet called in some backup to take Felix to the base, so they don't need you to drive them back. Also, It's your turn to make sure Sam doesn't try to sacrifice some hobo to the greek gods again."

"Excuse you, but the nest-building, wanna-be-bird is your problem, not mine."

"Hey, It ain't my fault the idiot tried to change the timeline. Now, get back here, otherwise, I'll terminate your Xbox gold account and sell your Humvee on Ebay."

Plague sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine.. I'll be there."

He then hung up and began grumbling to himself. "Terminate your life if you touch my shit.."

 **Assassins Base.**

Scarlet entered the Base, Felix following her, with Maria and Virgilia taking up the rear. The German boy was still partially battered up and bloodied from that encounter with Plague, but still able to stand, surprisingly enough.

"So.." He began. "..any particular reason I'm being taken here apart from trying to kill that self-resurrecting heretic?"

"Plenty of reasons. One being that you know one of the Divine Being Hosts." Scarlet replied, glaring at Felix with a bit of disdain.

"You mean Marina? What about her? Do you know where she is? What did you do to her?"

"You'll find out later. For now, Virgilia, would you take him to one of the interrogation rooms? I need to Report to Death about what happened."

"Will do. Come on, Felix." With that, Virgilia practically dragged the German boy out of the room. Felix had a look on his face that said he'd been in an interrogation before, and that was mainly blank with a bit of sarcasm.

"Scarlet. Crow."

The two girls turned to see Death walking towards them. "Did you find Chris?"

" _She_ found Chris." Maria said, shrugging her arms. "I only showed up because she asked me to come and help her bring some ex-KGB here."

"Why exactly did you bring him?" Death asked.

"He tried to shoot Chris and me. With a modernised Mauser Tankgewehr M1918." Scarlet replied.

Death looked at Maria with a raised eyebrow. Maria sighed.

"The Mauser Tankgewehr M1918 was the world's first anti-tank rifle—the first rifle designed for the sole purpose of destroying armored targets—and the only anti-tank rifle to see service in World War I. Approximately 15,800 were produced. The armour-piercing hardened steel cored 13.2 x 92mm semi-rimmed cartridge, often simply called "13mm", was originally planned for a new, heavy Maxim MG.18 water-cooled machine gun, the _Tank und Flieger_ meaning for use against "tank and flier", which was under development and to be fielded in 1919. The rounds weighed 51.5 g with an initial velocity of 2,580 ft/s. At 100 m an armour plate 22 mm thick could be pierced. Basically, Felix was trying to put a hole the size of a bowling ball in Chris, with a gun that you have to be extremely rich or extremely influential to get nowadays."

"Try and find that out." Death said.

"I'll go make some calls." With that, Maria walked off. Felix, however, was quite surprised she knew all that stuff, chuckling as she looked towards Death.

"And… Just like that, I like her."

"Two things." Virgilia said. "One: She has a boyfriend, or at least she claims to have one. Two: She's a former black market arms dealer, so she would know plenty about that sort of thing."

"Well, that second fact, I kinda find hot." He responds, shrugging with a smile, expecting to get hit once more.

Virgilia rolled her eyes.

"Did anything else happen?" Death asked Scarlet.

"Nothing really, except something about him working with cartels." Scarlet said, blushing slightly.

"Actually, two other things happened." Felix butted in, smiling as he began speaking once more. "One, Plague was there, and he was the one who beat the living shit out of me.. And second, I got a front row seat on Scarlet and Chri-"

Before he could finish, the magazine of his modernized Tankgewehr smacked into his forehead, and out from the darkest corner of the room, once again, Plague.

"You really have to learn to shut your mouth sometimes. Honestly, I could make you cease to exist right now.."

"Why do you keep coming back here?" Death asked, not so much confused as slightly annoyed.

"I'd rather stay near someone less edgy or mental for a second… Maybe even a week or two. Besides, you guys still like me right?"

"I don't-" Felix started, soon getting backhanded by Plague.

"What the hell did I just tell you? Besides, you don't qualify."

Before Felix could reply, Plague's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW, I SWEAR TO HEAVEN AND HELL, I WILL STRAP YOU TO A CHAIR AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH AS I SET YOUR XBOX ONE ON FUCKING FIRE!" A voice, loud enough for pretty much everyone present to hear, yelled. In the background, Plague could hear shouting, along with a few crashing sounds.

"I'm already dying of a sickness. The last thing I need is my death speeding up because YOU can't do YOUR JOB correctly. I don't know what'll kill me first, your constant, fucking nagging like an old woman with an uncomfortable denture, or my own sickness."

"That's not the problem, you Glass Tank. The problem is Sam now thinks your Xbox is a freaking deity trapped in a box, and plans to open the box by chucking it off a cliff. We had to hide your console, so now Sam is tearing up the base. Seeing as it's your turn to keep an eye on Sam and it's your video games he's after, you might wanna get back here before one my siblings get's hurt, because if that happens, It _won't_ be pretty."

"Let me die in peace, at least.. Just fucking tranquilize him. I have the gun stored in the drawer underneath the device. You already have the key to the lock."

"Hey, If I didn't go quietly, why would you get to?"

"You wanted to go out swinging."

In the background, Sam said "I have found thy prison! Now I shall release thee and devour thy chains!" Then there was the sound of electricity, and it was quiet.

"...What happened?" Plague asked.

"He tried to eat the power cord after he plugged it back into the wall." Chris said. He sighed. "Fine, you have the night off. But you're pulling double duty next week."

"Fair enough. See you." With that Plague hung up.

"If you think he's so nagging, why do you still follow his orders?" Death asked.

"Oh, I don't. Besides, I probably won't last any more than a week at this rate."

"Then why do you help him?" Scarlet asked

"He's my friend… technically, and even if he wasn't, I have nothing better to do."

"Why the technicality?"

"I'm more of a mercenary than anything now.. A gun for hire."

"So he's paying you?"

"Like I said, he gave me a credit card."

"Didn't you just tell me that you didn't have to get bribed?" Virgilia asked.

"I didn't have to be bribed. I'm just being paid. It's a job for me now."

"Nice to know that you still think of Chris as a friend." Death muttered. "But what do the other horsemen think of him."

"Seeing as how they aren't sarcastic like me, they're basically the same as they were before, they're just dealing with more deranged people. Take Sam, for instance. He still makes some pretty cool weaponry and shit like that, he's just mentally unstable and has a tendency to sacrifice random homeless people to the Greek Gods.."

"Wait, what?" Scarlet asked.

"...So, what's Mister Ex-KGB doing here?" Plague asked, obviously bored with the current subject of conversation.

"We want to interrogate him."

"I really thought you guys were way more intelligent to assume I'm Russian." Felix began. "It's the KSK! The Kommando Spezialkräfte!"

"Right.. You and your German wanna-be Navy Seals.." Plague responded sarcastically, to which to German responded by spitting at him and cursing him out in German. The American then chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at Virgilia.

"Anyways, you mind if I ask you something? In private-"

"Oh.. So, you're gonna.." Felix began, looking over to Plague with a smug smile before he cut in.

"Felix, I will rip out your spine if you continue that thought." With that, Felix froze, not wanting to say anything else. Plague was a man of his word, to an extent, so he didn't want to risk it.

"What was that part about Sam and hobos?" Scarlet asked.

"Just an average day, really." Plague responded. "You get to see a pattern around the fact that he constantly kills homeless people. It helps something… I guess.Now, what's really scary is that he's also our medic, so he has access to all the surgeon tools."

An image of Sam in his current state playing with a scalpel flashed in Scarlet's mind. She shivered.

"It sounds like a one man version of the purge." Virgilia said.

"That's one way to phrase it." He responded, laughing to himself as he then began to walk towards the door that lead out of the room. "Now, can we talk?"

"Sure. Just let me get this guy to the interrogation room."

"I thought this was it.. Meh, whatever." Plague said as he walked out, Felix just rolling his eyes, looking over towards Virgilia.

"So, you two are dating, huh?"

"I can still hear you, lederhosen boy!" The larger boy yelled from outside the doorway. "And my offer still stands!"

Maria walked back in. "I called most of the higher ranking arms dealers I know. None of them sold him anything. So, more likely than not, he got it from the KSK armory."

"Please.. I got it from a museum. I just did some work, made it functional, and improved it." Felix replied to her, a confident, sly grin on his face.

"Trust me, if you're dumb enough to try and kill Chris, you're too stupid to learn how to modify that type of weapon. Now, tell me, why were you trying to shoot Chris and me?" Scarlet said, deciding that she just didn't have enough patience left to wait until they were in the stereotypical interrogation area.

"Oh, the irony is unbearable… I never tried to shoot _you_ , I only wanted to kill _him_!"

"Then why did one of your bullets almost hit me?"

"Collateral damage... Big deal." Felix replied, slightly sarcastic yet serious at the same time.

Scarlet then punched him. Plague still waited outside the room, still waiting for Virgilia while Felix was inside, continuously pissing off Scarlet by a few clever insults and just questioning her competence. And losing some of his teeth in the process.

"Felix, if I were you, I would stop insulting her. She trained twice as hard as any of us, and Chris taught her some of his specialties. Like torture."

"One of my specialties is not really giving two shits.." Felix responded, spitting at Scarlet, laughing a bit as he did so. Of course, that itself was a very stupid move, but before anything else happened, Carter walked into the room. The german boy looked over at him before rolling his eyes.

"Now what? You gonna bore me to death? Please, be my guest."

Carter raised an eyebrow and looked at Death.

Death rolled his eye. "Former KSK operative. Tried to put a bowling ball sized hole in Chris."

"He's lucky Chris let me take care of him. Edgelord usually isn't so nice, obviously. He tries too hard anyways." Plague called out from outside the room, currently leaning against the wall, pressing one ear against it to hear them.

"Trying to scare people or just beating people up?"

"Well, he seems to try intimidating others. If I'm not there, that doesn't always work, he goes right to violence to compensate for the fact he doesn't have a silver tongue like me." Plague replied from outside, laughing lightly and then coughing. "That's when people start being afraid, because, and I never thought I'd say this, he's good at hurting people. Although, sometimes he's got to leave things to the professionals. Speaking of professionals.."

Plague suddenly peeked in the doorway, pointing to his wrist with a sarcastic smile. "Aren't assassins supposed to keep good track of time? I'm still waiting out here for something to happen, specifically someone."

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming." Virgilia said. She turned to the others. "Be back later."

"Have fun. Make sure to bring me lots of grand-" Felix started to speak sarcastically, before being backhanded by Scarlet again.

"Please, say something else annoying. I need someone to use my new brass knuckles on."

The german boy just rolled his eyes again, before Plague called out once more. "Don't make me come in there." With that, Felix instantly shut up.

"Honestly, Scarlet, you _suck_ at intimidating people."

"I wasn't trying to." Scarlet replied. Plague saw she had that crazy look in her eye, and Plague instantly saw that she really needed something to happen that would ease the tension. Otherwise, Felix might not live long. Plague still stood outside, this time just sitting in the doorway, tapping his foot as he then drew an imaginary line in the doorway.

"If I have to pass this, I'll make sure you wish you didn't have legs." He said to the german, not even smiling as he said this.

Virgilia walked over to him. "Let's go."

"Finally. Come on, I have a few things to say." Plague said as he began to walk down the hallway.

Death looked at Maria and Scarlet. "Take Felix to the infirmary. Once he's recovered a little, interrogate him."

"Recover from wh-?" Felix began, until Scarlet grabbed a pipe from the wall and whacked him in the back of the head. He slumped to the floor. The two girls then dragged him towards the infirmary, Scarlet muttering to herself, "This guy's sarcasm is worse than Plague's."

Death looked at Carter, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Is something wrong, Carter?"

"You said he was an Ex-KSK operative, right? And he tried to kill Chris?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." Carter then walked off. A plan was now forming in his head.

Plague and Virgilia continued down the hallway, the larger, slowly-dying boy speaking first after their odd silence.

"So, anything you have to say before I end up six feet under? Anything nice? Mean? Sincere? I don't know, and really I don't even care."

"Could you at least lighten up about this? You're dying of.. Whatever kind of plague has gotten into-"

"...It's mainly radiation poisoning and a bit of Bubonic Plague."

Virgilia paused for a second, just taking it all in before turning away from him.

"That upsets you? Huh, so you care if I just vanish from existence?" Plague asked, the girl not saying anything as the two continued walking. Suddenly, the boy decided to do something about it, slamming his fist against the wall in front of her, turning to face her.

"Okay, mind telling me why you don't want me dead? Why do you seem to care so much? I tried to kill you god knows how many times, and you still-" Virgilia then hugged him, Plague just stopping what he was saying and softly pushing her off him.

"Look.. I appreciate it, but do you really want to risk being poisoned and having your life slowly drai-" He began again before drawn into another hug, this time Virgilia on the verge of tears. Plauge once again said nothing, just standing there, accepting it. He decided it was best if he returned the favor, returning the hug, only a bit softer due to his dying body. The two stood there for a few minutes before Plague pulled back, softly gripping her chin and having her look up at him.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine when all this is over. I'll even do you a favor." He said to her with a warm smile, strangely enough, not sarcastic at all.

"A favor? What can you possibly do when you're dead, apart from just occasionally look down from heaven?" She asked him, Plague chuckled and then drew her in for a sudden, quick kiss on her lips. Virgilia's face had been engulfed by a rosy pink blush, leaning into the kiss as well, only lasting around four seconds before Plague pulled away from her.

"First, I'm not going to heaven, but I earned that ticket to hell. Second, that favor of mine, beat the shit out of the big red man and his closest friends and reserve the highest spot for you." He said with a light, yet dark, faded blush appearing on his cheeks. He looked down the hallway and just chuckled, giving her one more hug, this time a bit tight as he then began walking towards the exit.

"May want to go and join your friends. They'll probably wait for you to get there to… correct, Felix's behavior." He said to her, nodding as he tossed something back to Virgilia. She caught whatever he tossed to her, a satchel of vials, all filled with some kind of strange neon green liquid. They had been modified to become grenades.

"If you want to talk again, or just need help with something, pull the pin, release the primer, and slam it on the ground." He said, exiting the facility, saluting as the door closed between him and Virgilia. The girl looked at the satchel of glass grenades, then back to the door, thinking for a second before turning around and heading the opposite direction, to the interrogation room.

Meanwhile, from a walkway on the second floor, Alex watched as the scene unfolded. He shook his head, turned around, and walked towards the exit. He needed some sleep. On the way towards the exit, he saw Natalie sitting in the control room over the simulation dome. He walked up to join her.

"Kinda late to be up here, isn't it?"

Natalie turned, not even looking surprised. "Hey Alex."

"What are you doing up here?" Alex asked.

Natalie gestured towards the dome. "See for yourself."

Alex looked into the dorm. Casper was in there, currently running a simulation where he was fighting templars.

"How long has he been down there?"

"He went in after Chris left and hasn't stopped since. It's a wonder he hasn't collapsed." Natalie replied. She leaned back and crossed her arms.

"The blake family does not know how to take a break." Alex said smiling. Chris hadn't liked to admit it, but Casper, like his siblings and father, seemed to have a lot more endurance than normal people.

"He refuses to talk to anyone about anything. I've tried getting him to take a breather, but he refuses. Can you talk to him? He's closer to you than anyone."

Alex looked at her, then looked back at Casper. He nodded.

"Thank you."

Alex smirked and walked down to the dome. When he walked in, Casper was pummeling the last simulated templar. Alex walked up to Casper and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Casper, as if on instinct, grabbed Alex's arm and attempted a judo flip, but Alex tucked up and landed on his feet.

"Whoa, dude, calm down. It's just me."

"Alex?" Casper's body relaxed, as the simulation turned off. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking on you, dude. You've been in here, going non-stop for about 12 hours, if Natalie's right. You need a break."

Casper laughed, but it was dry and humorless. "A break. You think I should take a break. Newsflash: I need more training. I have to prove everyone that I deserve the blake name."

"The only person who ever said you didn't deserve it was Chris. You don't need to prove anything to anyone. And, seeing as how two of his children are plotting to kill frankenstein at the moment, if Death finds out you died from exhaustion, he might snap."

"I'll be fine. I'm the only Death child still here. I need to prove that i deserve the title." Casper turned towards the control room. "Run the simulation again."

Alex shook his head at Natalie. His eyes narrowed. "You and i both know thats bullshit. i f you don't come with me and tell me the truth, I will drag you out of this room."

"Is that a challenge?" Casper said.

"No." Alex said. "It's a warning."

Casper looked at alex. He shook his head. "Fine." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Let's talk."

 **Interrogation room, 2 hours later.**

Felix woke up to the sound of knocking on the door of the room. He had already been beaten until blood was one of the only things visible on the floor, however he still smiled, having been through worse before. The kid was a trained, military special forces agent, and this was mere child's play for him.

"You're lucky, you know?"

Felix's eyes looked in the direction from where the voice came. "Yeah. I'm lucky. I got so damn lucky that I had the perfect shot on that demonic piece of shit and somehow missed. Some. Fuckin'. Luck."

"No, you're lucky that my son let one of his hired guns take care of you." Carter walked out of the shadows, towering over the teen.

"Hired guns? You mean Plague?" The teenager asks, looking up to him a bit.

"But of course." Carter said. He pulled up a chair and sat at the table across from Felix. "Tell me: why do you want to kill Chris?"

"Well, think of it this way.. I'm ridding the world of a plague to humanity, someone who's just not worthy enough to breathe the air that I breathe."

"The Assassins disagree."

"Well maybe if they took those stupid hoods off, they'd see that this guy is just a menace to society! A heretic!" He shouted back.

"He was also their friend and the one who taught them everything they know about the assassins." Carter said, as he leaned back and arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I taught Plague how to fight, does that make me a good guy since I contributed to society?"

"If anything, you've just contributed to society's downfall." Carter replied.

"Still contributed. Besides, he actually helped you jackasses for a few years before deciding to finally leave. Look, I've already had this bullshit conversation once today, so unless you have something better to talk about, just get the fuck out."

"I'm not here to interrogate you. I'm here to make a deal."

Felix arched an eyebrow and leaned back. "I'm listening.."

"Death told me that you were an ex-KSK member?"

"Oh.. Finally, someone gets it right! Now, I'm interested! Keep going."

"The only reason I'm here, despite what the assassins think, is to rid the world of my children. To do that, I'll need help. I want your assistance."

"..Am I being hired to kill someone?"

"No, I'm asking you to help me kill all my children. If you want payment, I have my ways of getting it."

"..That's hiring me to kill someone."

"Will you help me or not?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Carter blinked. "That's it?"

Felix just shrugged and smiled. "Yeah. You have to pay me first."

"What do you want, and what will you need for the job?"

"My gun, ammunition, possibly a companion. When it's over, say.. Five hundred thousand?"

"German marks or American dollars?"

Felix looked at the giant with an arched eyebrow, for once not having a smart aleck response.

"Don't look so surprised. I've amassed a large amount of currency from various countries in the time i've been...reborn."

"I'm actually more surprised on the, 'reborn,' part, but whatever. So, would you be richer than that orange in the white house, or.."

"You mentioned a companion. Anyone in particular?" Carter asked, not wanting to get into the specifics of his history.

"Well, do I have any restrictions or constraints I have to follow for that?"

"Just nothing that would draw attention."

"And.. There go all my options. Either way, I just need everything else."

"Fair enough." Carter walked to the table and snapped the chains that were holding Felix to the table.

"Good.. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make an important phone call." He said, picking up his cell phone that had been confiscated along with his weaponry, soon dialing the number and waiting patiently. You'll never guess who answered.

"Welcome to slowly-dying incorporated, my name is Marcus and thank you for calling." Plague sarcastically said as he picked up the other end of the call.

"Yeah, cut the shit Plague. I need you to help me out with something. Something worth your time."

"Well, depends what that something-"

"I need you to augment me with cybernetic weaponry."

There was a very awkward silence between the two before Plague let out a sigh, shaking his head a bit as he responded to Felix.

"You've been playing Black Ops III, haven't you.."

"No, Plague it's not-"

"WE ARE A STRICTLY BATTLEFIELD FAMILY!"

"WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED!"

"Good, I don't need an annoying shit like you in my bloodline."

"Well, listen.. Can you get me the equipment or not?"

Plague thought for a moment before he had finally given up, letting out another sigh as he continued speaking to Felix, this time much less enthusiastic.

"Okay.. What can you offer me?"

"Uh… How about…"

Felix really started thinking now, looking over to Carter who merely shrugged, but he was completely clueless to the situation.

"A better sword? The one you use is pretty rusty."

"Felix, it's rusty so that it hurts more and gives people a disease if it scratches them. Besides, it's much more efficient than any other blade."

"Then how about a PS4?"

"Xbox and PC master race, fuckboy."

Plague responded sarcastically, yet lowkey roasting the entire PS4 community.

"Free health care?"

"Sorry, not interested in your programs, Barack."

"Safe house with up to half of the KSK's armory?"

"My current boss already gave me an Xbox One with a gold account, credit cards, free updates to my Humvee, frequent shipments of weaponry, and a huge safehouse. "

Again, Felix thought for a second before just blurting out a random suggestion.

"How about I set you up on a date with Virgilia?" Carter looked at him as if Felix had no idea what he was saying, quite surprised. There was a short pause before Plague answered.

"..Tempting.. But I have a good feeling if that happens, I'll be dropping dead in the middle of dinner. Plus, closest I got to that was kissing her in the hallw-"

"Hold on, you did what?"

"That's not the point, fuckwit. I'll give you the gear you need under one condition."

"Alright, what'll it be?" Felix asked, waiting for Plague to respond. He did reply, just not what was really expected.

"You get me a bag of popcorn."

"A bag of- Why would you need that?"

"Well, it is pretty interesting to see the edgelord over here get angry. He starts banging his head on the wall, cursing for no reason, half the time using words I didn't even know existed…"

"Wow."

"I know, right? He gets upset over the smallest thing. Trust me, it's hilario-"

Before Plague could finish, Sam burst through the wall behind him, rolling onto the ground. Chris' voice followed it.

"Hey, can I have that back? I'm not done with him."

"That is new.." Plague said to Felix over the phone.

"What happened this time?"

"He threw the bird through a concrete wall."

"Oh.. Well, yeah, I agree to those conditions."

Over the phone, Felix could hear Plague chuckle a bit before going into a coughing fit.

"Alright, good. I'll be sure to give you everything you need. Don't go selling the design to the Germans, alright?"

"Why would I do tha-"

"You're also a mercenary, Felix. I had made a deal with the KSK that they can keep you if they pay you triple of what the other soldiers are paid."

"Wait- I'm a.."

"Yeah, get the fuck over it. Anyways, meet at my old place, at least what's left of it."

And with that, Plague hung up, sighing as he walked over to Sam, who looked up at him and weakly raised his hand.

"No…"

Plague shook his head and picked Sam up throwing him back through the hole in the wall.

"Keep him on your side of the facility, ya edgelord!"

" _Your_ side? I own this place! Also, if you keep calling me that, I'll use you as my next punching bag!"

"You could use the exercise!" Plague yelled back. "Besides, you know pretty damn well I can beat you until there is nothing left to hit!"

The man sighed and then began to work on the cybernetics for Felix, going directly to work on the armor, weapon, and gadget designs.

"What are you working on?'

Plague turned around to see Diana looking over his shoulder.

"Seeing if I can add mechanical arms to the Humvee." He replied, not even bothering to try and hide the parts.

"Why are they so small?" Diana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They are meant to work with a new autopilot system for my Humvee. That way, I can use the gun while these drive."

"If you say so." With that, Diana walked out of the room. She, of course, wasn't buying one word that Plague said. She walked to the next room and entered without knocking. "Chris, I think-"

Her voice trailed off when she saw that Chris had tied Sam up to a giant target and was sitting on a second story walkway across the room, throwing playing cards at said target. Sam was currently knocked out and handing upside down. Chris barely flicked his wrist and a card flew straight into the target, an inch away from taking away the inventors ear.

"What's up, Diana?" Chris asked, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Why is Sam tied to a target?" Diana asked.

"He pissed me off, so I used him to cool down my anger." Chris said. "You can untie him if you want."

Diana did just that.

"So, what do you need?" Chris asked.

"I think it's time you called a meeting." Diana said.

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you've been keeping all of us in the dark. We've been talking, and we agree: we're done waiting." As she said this, Diana's eyes turned an ice blue.

"Are you threatening me?" Chris asked.

Diana smirked. "Let's put it this way, brother: either you tell us what's going on, or we replace you."

The two stared at each other. Than, surprisingly, Chris began to cackle, catching Diana off guard.

"You know what? Fine."

Diana blinked. "Wait, wha."

Chris looked at Robert, who was standing in the doorway. "Get my other siblings and bring them here."

Robert nodded and walked off.

"What are you planning?" Diana asked.

"Simple." Chris took of his shirt and threw it aside, revealing his tattoo's and scars. 'You wanted me to explain? Fine. But, we're doing this my way. Let's see how you'd fare in a good old fashioned family reunion free-for-all."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, guys! Now, i was writing the new chapter, when i suddenly thought of something: this story makes no sense, nor is it really that good. There are too many charachters, and shit that defies the laws of physics. So, I'm revamping the story. Sorry for everything, but i thank ya'll for sticking with the story. The revamp will come out soon. And, trust me, a lot of shit is changing. Practically everything.**


End file.
